Varlet
by EchoSerenade
Summary: Cult. He was mine. He was always mine. (Seventh in my AHS series) KaixOCx?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything from American Horror Stories. **_

_**Warning**__**: Rated M. Contains brotherxsister relationship. Contains trigger subjects. **_

_**Note**__**: This is the first in the series where I do refer to my other stories a little more, but it shouldn't be too confusing… Maybe? If you have any questions pertaining to the other stories, you can leave a question and I'll see if I can fill the blanks. Otherwise, this will just concentrate on the happenings of this season of AHS.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

I lay in bed with my head on his chest. His hand ran idly through my hair as we both tried to ignore the screaming match our parents had gotten into. This was the worst that it had ever been and it was over something as trivial as purchasing the wrong type of cheese.

I couldn't even remember how it started. One day, they just started to tear each other apart. It was as if they were competing to see who could hurt the other more, but it always ended up being us who suffered the most.

If I hadn't been used to such chaos, I would've gone mad long ago. As it were, I had life times' worth of experience to learn that these moments were fleeting and the worst had yet to come.

"Kai? Sis? Can I come in?" The frightened face of Winter peeked into our room and we gladly invited her on to the bed where we all huddled together. Our parents' dysfunctional relationship had done nothing but bring us closer together. The only one who was slightly out of the loop was Rudy. He had graduated college and had gotten his license as a psychiatrist, so he moved out as quickly as he could.

There was a part of me that truly resented him. He could've taken us away from here, but he didn't. He said he couldn't support three others with his measly income. How would he know if he didn't try?

The sound of shattering porcelain pierced through the house.

I closed my eyes, burying my face in his chest as they continued to yell and shout at each other.

This was night was only one of many and by no means the worst.

After summer break was over, Winter returned to her dorms. I wished that I had done the same instead of staying at home. I didn't want to leave Kai here by himself with them, but I hated when they were like this.

It wasn't long after that it happened.

I was upstairs in my room, studying for an exam, while Kai went down to the kitchen to sneak some food up.

There was the usual shouting and then…

_Bang!_

I jumped. My heart pounding loudly in my chest as I stared at the closed door in horror. Was that what I thought it was?

"K-Kai?" I shouted.

_Bang!_

My hands flew to my mouth to stifle the scream that was just a puff of air away from being released.

I slowly left my room and walked downstairs. Each creak echoed in the deathly silent house.

"Kai?"

A hand suddenly grabbed me and that was when the scream escaped.

"Shh… Shh… It's only me!" Kai exclaimed, pulling me down to hold me close.

"W-What happened?" I shakily asked. "I thought I heard a gunshot or… Was that just the TV?"

He shook his head. "They're dead, Madi… Mom shot dad and then she… she killed herself."

What?

What did he mean when he said she shot dad and killed herself?!

This couldn't be real. It was all a horrible nightmare.

"N-No… This isn't funny, Kai!" I tried to push him away to go into the kitchen. Father was probably sitting in his wheelchair and mother was making dinner…

"Don't, Madi!" He held me tighter. "I don't want you to see the… bodies."

I shook my head. "Stop lying to me! Stop lying!"

He allowed me to hit him as reality refused to set in. He stayed with me long enough to know that I wasn't going to hurt myself and reached for the phone.

"Rudy? It's Kai," he said. He was leaning against the wall with me sobbing in his chest. "I know, but… I think… I need help. _We_ need help. P-Please, Rudy. It's mom and d-dad. They're dead, Rudy. She k-k-k-killed him and k-killed herself." There was a pause. "_NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!_"

I leaned forward. "Please, come back, Rudy," I whimpered.

"Yeah. No, Winter doesn't know. She's still in school. You would've fuckin' know that if you were still here!" he shouted.

There was another pause and then, Kai hung up before tossing the phone across the room.

"He's coming, Madi. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." He rocked me back and forth, trying to convince the both of us, but it was failing.

We had two dead bodies in the kitchen and no parents.

And that was how Rudy found us. He gave us a long stare before making his way to the kitchen.

"Holy shit…" we heard him mutter to himself. "Shit…"

He came back out. "Okay, we can't let anyone know."

"What do you mean? We have to call the police!" I told him. "We have two dead people in the house – our _parents_!"

"No. No… If they find out, they're take the house and who's going to pay for college? Winter only just started and you're only half done. I'll take care of the bills and bank accounts until then. Just… Go get a part time job somewhere," he said, pacing back and forth. "Okay. I'm going to go out for a bit, get some lye. It'll cover up the smell and slow the decaying process. We'll put them in their rooms and we'll clean the kitchen. It'll be fine."

"You're crazy…" I couldn't believe that he was saying all of this. He was a psychiatrist! He was a _doctor_! This was wrong… This was so wrong.

He ran his hand tiredly down his face. "Look, I can't have this all over the news and having it linked back to me. My business has just started. If my clients knew what happened, what credibility do I have? I need to be able to make enough money to support us all."

I turned to my other brother. "Kai?"

"He's right," Kai mumbled. "They'll separate us all and you guys still need to finish college."

"Good. Stay put. Clean up the kitchen as well as you can. Don't move the bodies. I'll help you with that later. And use _bleach_!" With that, Rudy quickly left.

I heard his car start up and wondered if he was even going to come back.

"What are we going to do?" I quietly asked him.

"We're going to get bleach from the bathroom and clean up the kitchen," he told me, nudging me off him. "It's going to be fine, Madi. I promise."

With a determined look, he marched over to grab the white jug, some sponges, and a towel.

I slowly got off the floor to help him. The scent of blood made me gag. I was glad when the bleach fumed out, covering everything with its overwhelming aroma.

With shaky hands, I began to scrub away at the pool of blood beneath her head. Her eyes were still opened, staring lifelessly at me, so I gently moved her eyelids down.

She was dead.

And I was covering up the evidence.

What was I doing?!

I still couldn't believe that they were gone. _Forever_.

That always seemed to happen , didn't it? I couldn't have anything good in my life. They all eventually died and everything would start over again. Why couldn't I just have one happy run and then die?

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Rudy came back with several large containers of white substance. "Alright, bring these over to their room, while Kai and I carry their bodies," he instructed me.

I left the towel on the floor and wordlessly did as I was told.

Once they were positioned on their beds, it almost seemed as if they were merely asleep. This was the most peaceful they had been. They were never going to argue with each other ever again. Maybe this was the only way we could be a happy family once more.

I wrapped my arms around Kai's waist, burying my face against his back. Half watching as Rudy began to pour the lye over their bodies, until they were completely covered in a sheet of white.

"Come here," Rudy said after he locked the door to their room.

He had us sit at the dining table and stuck out his pinky fingers from both hands. "Well?"

Hesitantly, we each hooked ours around one.

"We won't ever speak of what happened today to anyone. They won't understand why we did what we did," he said.

Kai and I looked at each other and nodded. "We promise."

"What about Winter?" Kai asked. "We won't be able to keep that from her."

"You can tell her the next time she comes back," Rudy replied. "Make sure she doesn't tell anyone else."

That meant Thanksgiving. She was going to hate us forever for letting this happen, but it wasn't as if we could keep it a secret from her. Not exactly hard to tell when both mother and father mysterious disappeared.

With the promise made, Rudy left, leaving a few money bills on the table to signify that he was ever here.

The days after came too quickly. I couldn't concentrate on my classes, which meant I spent extra hours studying before the exams. I was determined to graduate and make something of my life. I wasn't going to be stuck in this house forever, but I also wasn't going to leave the rest of them like Rudy did. We were going to be a happy family together, away from this disaster of a home.

And then, Thanksgiving arrived.

Kai was the one to talk to Winter. He had to show her the terrible scene.

It was the worst Thanksgiving.

Winter wouldn't speak to us the entire time she was here and she left without a word the next day. She came back the day before her break was over with the scowl still on her face.

Kai pulled her over to the dining table and stuck out his pinky finger as Rudy had done for us.

She didn't look amused. "I'm not a child. Stop treating me like one!"

"Just do it, Winter!" Kai growled.

"We both did the same," I added, giving her shoulder a small nudge.

With a sigh, she hooked her pinky with his. "I promise never to speak of this to anyone. Happy?"

I didn't blame her for reacting the way she did. Sure, they were horrible parents, but they hadn't always been this way. Father was a good man, until the accident that made him wheelchair-bound. That was when his anger problems began.

In a way, their constant bickering helped distract me from all the memories I had trouble coming to terms with.

It didn't help that my brother was kind of possessed by a demon that would random take over. It was a very cryptic creature.

From my past memories, I knew that it had followed me through almost every life – every time line. Sometimes, it was very difficult differentiating between these memories, but I remembered a conversation we had some other world ago.

The demon didn't mean us any harm. It just had some ulterior motive.

_Very trustworthy._

Since it was impossible to get rid of it, we just had to accept that it would be in our lives no matter where we went.

Unfortunately, there were some issues with having a demon in his head all the time. Kai was on a handful of medication as a child and went through the list of available drugs to try to get rid of the second voice. That was when we were young and clueless and didn't understand anything. We didn't receive the onslaught of memories until sometime in high school.

Kai had quickly gone from the most popular kid to being a pariah, joining me in the losers' corner.

It was also strange remembering our more intimate moments together. He was my brother! But it was obvious that just because we were siblings, it didn't mean that we couldn't have a deeper, more intimate relationship.

Our experimentations had been on a whim at first. A touch here and a touch there. The demon would come out and be a little more forward, but nothing too extreme. The boundaries were crossed when a girl at school confessed to him.

Needless to say, I was jealous. I didn't understand _why_ I was jealous. I just was and I wasn't scared to show him that. There was a lot of yelling and hitting, until he pulled me into a kiss and told me that there wasn't going to be another woman in his life.

He had been so sweet and genuine.

I was hopelessly in love with my brother and I didn't even care if it was because of the past we had or if we were just that sick in the head.

Since then, we were even weirder in everyone else's eyes. We were impossibly close and our parents had us see a therapist together.

IT was then that I realized drugs could quiet my mind. All the memories could be overwhelming, but the pills helped me from my own thoughts.

Rudy warned me against abusing prescription medication, but why should I listen to him when he had abandoned us? He didn't know anything that we had to go through.

"We're going to be okay," Kai whispered, holding me tightly in his arms. "They'll be here watching over us. It'll be as if they're still here, just more… quiet…"

With their bodies slowly decaying in their room, Kai managed to get through college with a degree in religious studies, while I started my third year. Ironically, I studied criminology.

During his time at the new school, he had managed to make new friends. Once again, he had been the most popular and even ended up being the valedictorian in his year.

I was writing my term end paper when it happened. Donald Trump had somehow ended up being the President of the United States of America.

Having finally forgiven us for keeping the deaths from her, Winter had decided to take a break from college to help with our financial problems. She was horrified with the election results, while Kai was absolutely ecstatic. And me? I really had no interest in politics. In my eyes, they were all animals. The only difference was whether the means justified the end.

"_**U.S.A.! U.S.A.!"**_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!"_

"_**U.S.A.! U.S.A.!"**_

"Can you please keep it down?" I groaned, wondering if I was ever going to be able to finish the essay with them shouting in separate rooms. I really had nowhere to go for some peace and quiet. I also had an early shift at the bookstore tomorrow.

I really missed having weekends to myself, but that was impossible when our parents were dead and I had to somehow pay for my tuition.

Winter had taken random babysitting jobs and Kai helped, too. He was getting money from… somewhere. It was a secret he refused to divulge and I was fine with it as long as it helped us.

I was sure that the past Madis would be ashamed of me, or at least, the majority of them would be. I was so sick of thinking like this where I kept comparing myself to someone who wasn't quite _me_.

"Lay down on your stomach." Kai burst into the room, tossed his jacket haphazardly on to the floor, and practically threw me on to the mattress. His fingers delved beneath the skit of my dress, playing with my folds, until he was satisfied with the results. "Today is a good day and we will celebrate all night!"

"Kai, I need to finish this paper!" I protested, trying to wiggle away from him.

"You can do it tomorrow," he groaned, positioning himself at my entrance. The head ran up and down my slick opening, lubricating the member with my juice. "I need this. I need you, Madi."

He sheathed himself in one swift movement and didn't even wait for me to adjust before thrusting in a quick, sporadic pace.

"Oh, God… Kai…" I moaned. Everything else quickly disappeared from my mind.

He knew exactly how I liked it – fast and rough.

"This world will be ours," he purred, pulling my hair so that his lips were right against my ear. "You will be my Queen."

I didn't know how we became this way. Perhaps it was all those memories, building up years and years of deep hatred for the world that had done us wrong. It was as if all the pent up darkness was finally oozing out of my pores. Perhaps it was the demon's influence. Or perhaps they were all just excuses.

He suddenly slid out and flipped me on to my back. His teeth bit down hard above my collarbone as he pushed back into me.

"Fuck! I love you. I love you." He left a trail of kisses down my neck.

I whined, wrapping my legs around him to pull him deeper. "I love you, too, Kai."

The name was so insignificant.

_ Kit._

_ Kyle._

_ Jimmy._

_ James._

_ Edward._

_ Rory._

_ Kai._

_ Tate._

He was mine.

He was always mine.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Here you are. Have a very good day!" I handed the bag to the young boy.

He stayed by the counter, slowly counting his change.

"You know… Do your parents know you're here on your own?" I had seen him several times before. He was a shy thing, very quiet and seemed almost nervous whenever he purchased anything.

He shrugged, placing the coins into his pocket. "She's in the coffee shop across the street. She said she was going to pick me up later."

I hummed, looking around the empty bookshop. "Do you want to read some comics while you're here?"

He gave me a wide-eyed look as if I had just committed a crime. "N-No. I can't! Mom said I shouldn't treat bookstores like a library."

With a grin, I walked out from behind the counter and took his small hands to lead him to the back corner where there were two full bookcases of graphic novels. "Everyone does it, buddy. You see those chairs? Why else would they be here? Besides, you buy enough from here to get some VIP treatment."

He looked down with a small blush on his face. I let out a laugh and ruffled his head of fluffy, curly hair. "Keep an eye on your mom, okay? I don't want to get in trouble with anyone if they think they're missing their kid," I told him.

He gave me a happy bob of his head, looking through all the titles and couldn't seem to decide what to read first.

I looked to the side, eying a particular series with a familiar face. "How about this one? Twisty the Clown. He's an interesting character with a tragic past. I think you'll like something like this based on what you've been buying."

He accepted the book and cracked the first page open.

I went back to the counter to worry over my paper some more. Sunday mornings were so horribly dull, but it gave me time to do my school work, since Kai had been a little more hyperactive than normal after Donald Trump won the election.

He had me around the house, while Winter went out to vent to her friends about the results. My body was sore and I still had a small, visible limp that refused to go away.

"Oz? Oz?!" a blonde woman walked in, looking left and right before coming towards me. "Have you seen my son? I told him to wait here when he was done."

I didn't know if this was the kid's mother, so I just shrugged my shoulders, but turned my head to the boy who was rushing over with his book bag held against his chest.

"Oz! There you are… Home time, now. Ally's home, so I have to head to the restaurant. Call if you need anything, okay?" she told him as they left the store.

I smiled at them before going back to the damn paper. It was never going to be done at this rate!

…

"I'm home, Kai!" I shouted when I was finally home. Thankfully, I had also finished writing the paper. I just needed to give it another read to edit.

I let out a yawn. Where was he? "Kai? You there?"

Walking around, peeking into every room, I realised that I was alone in the house. Where were they? They were usually home by now.

A part of me was a little worried about him. He had been acting stranger than normal lately. I hoped that the demon wasn't bothering him. As much as I sympathised with whatever turmoil that thing was in, my brother came first.

Alone, I opened my laptop and began to tear the essay apart. Words were deleted and replaced, moved and relocated. It was a completely different essay by the time I printed it out.

Suddenly, the phone rang, finally breaking the silence of the house.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm gonna stay over at a friend's place tonight. Don't wait up. I'm fine. Don't need to call. I'll brush my teeth, wear my PJs. No hetero sex. No lesbian sex. Bye." Winter hung up immediately after before I could even respond.

Just because she mentioned all that, I was worried about them. The likelihood was that she was going to do everything she said she wasn't going to do, but she was an adult now. I would be able to stop her even if I tried. Maybe I shou –

"_BOO!_"

I let out a shrill scream, scrambling to the other end of the couch to stare wide-eyed at the blue-haired man who was laughing his ass off.

With a growl, I kicked my leg out, making contact with his shin.

A string of curses followed as he glared at me.

"You deserved that!" I huffed, feeling my heart still racing in my chest. "Where were you?"

He jumped on top of me, smothering me with his larger form. "Get off!" I pushed futilely at him, while he laughed like a maniac.

He blew raspberries against my bare skin, until I was chortling with him. He was so silly, sometimes.

I tugged at his long hair, so that he was staring back at me with his mischievous chocolate brown eyes. Loose strands of blue hair fell over his face. "I love you, Kai," I sighed, letting his head fall back on my chest.

"I think I'm going to purpose my idea next week. I have most of it figured out," he mumbled into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him. "And you want me to have a look at it?" I sighed, running my hand through his hair.

He hummed. "Will you? I'll love you forever." He grinned cheekily at me.

I snorted back. "You already love me forever."

"True." His hand began to roam. "But I think you need to be reminded. I don't want you to ever forget it. I don't want you to ever forget _me._"

"I'll never forget you, stupid, but… Feel free to remind me anyway. There's nothing wrong with some positive reinforcement."

And showed me he did.

Needless to say, it was fortunate that Winter wasn't home. We decided to explore the house in a different light.

"Madison? I want to see you in my office." I froze as Professor Winters walked up to me with a frown on his face.

Was I in trouble? I was rarely singled out by a professor. In fact, I was _never_ singled out by a professor. My presence here was quite unremarkable. I was practically invisible. My college life consisted of one friend from freshmen year and that was it. I was a relatively good student who was never late and always handed my assignments on time, but it only made me part of a very ordinary statistic.

Professor Winters had never personally addressed me for anything. For his class, I submitted my paper online and received an online mark – nothing but a number to rate me for my performance.

Like any other teacher, he had a favourite and I was definitely not that person, so that meant I was in trouble.

I checked my phone. I didn't have work for another two hours. I might as well go and see what he wanted.

I followed him down the hall to his office. It was immaculate. There was not a speck of dust in sight and the pile of paper was stacked neatly at the corner of his desk. "Professor, what did you want to talk about?"

"First off, refer to me as Dr. Winter. I did not get my doctorate only to be referred to as _Professor_ like everyone else," he sneered.

My eyes widened. I hadn't expected such a reaction. He was relatively quiet and a very reserved man. He would answer everything factually, but never rude. What had I done to provoke such a reaction from him?

"I – I'm sorry, Dr. Winters. I didn't mean to offend you…" I quickly apologised. "But… Why did you call me to your office? Is it about my paper?" I couldn't imagine why else he would want to talk to me.

"Have a seat, Madison." He gestured to the chair that looked brand new.

Hesitantly, I did as I was told and gingerly sat on the cushy chair. "Prof – Dr. Winters, is this about my paper? If you'd allow me to just revise it, I'll work on it tonight and re-submit it by midnight.

When I tried to stand back up, he placed his hands on my shoulder. The bruising force kept me still and that made my anxiety sky rocket.

A certain memory popped into my mind.

_He was nearly pressed against me as the cell didn't permit large parties inside. _

_ "The movie simply wasn't to my taste, so I decided to talk to Mr. Walker, but it seems that he's had quite a lot of visitors tonight." He looked down knowingly at me and I feared that he had seen Kit and I together. "And you?"_

_ I looked down. "I didn't feel like watching the movie either. I was just going to make a quick round down here before returning home, but I might not be able to do that because of the storm."_

_ "I can give you a ride home if you'd like," he offered. "I'll be going soon as well."_

_His eyes seemed darker than usual as he looked at me. I wanted to go home and spend the storm somewhere I felt safe, but I also didn't want to go with him. Since I mentioned Kit's possible innocence, I haven't been able to rid myself of the feeling of danger whenever the doctor was around. _

_ He placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I'll be here for another half an hour. Come find me if you change your mind."_

It wasn't my memory exactly, but he resembled someone a past Madi knew a long time ago. Could it be…?

But what were the chances?

"I should be getting home, soon. I understand if you can't change the grade. It's fine. I shouldn't be given an unfair advantage, anyway," I rambled on. My heart was racing as he remained eerily still beside me. "Doctor…?"

He finally let go of me and took a step back. "Of course. This isn't about your paper, but I'm concerned about you. You're very quiet and no one seems to know much about you. IF you'd ever want to talk, you know where my office is and my office hours. You also have my e-mail on the syllabus. Feel free to set an appointment at any time."

"Y-Yes… Thank you," I gulped. "I'm fine."

With that, I quickly brushed past him and hurried down the hall.

He had never given me any reason to be wary before, but at that moment, I thought he was going to kill me and bury me under the carpet.

I was glad that I finally arrived at the bookstore. The owner – Chelsea – was still there and was surprised to see me so early. I merely smiled at her and made an excuse regarding good traffic.

"Can you believe that Trump actually won the election?" she sighed. "I thought it was all a joke, at first, even till the very end. I don't care much for Clinton, either, but almost anyone is better than that orange-faced asshole." She angrily sliced open a box of new books, successfully defacing the top two. "Oops… Do you want these? I won't be able to sell them."

I nodded, happily accepting the new tales of fiction for my ever growing collection. 'Thanks, Chelsea."

"No problem." She quickly unpacked the rest of the stock and turned back to me, gesturing animatedly with her knife as she went on. 'I'm really dreading what the next few years will be like. Do you think he'll be the cause of World War III? I'm not born for war. All I want is to relax on my bed with my books. Is that too much to ask?"

I shook my head, agreeing with her statement. "But there's nothing we can do, now. Do you remember Bush? Everyone knew what he was like and he still had a second term."

She let out a long sigh. "Yeah, well… Fuck me…"

That evening, the boy came back with another woman who wasn't his mother. I watched them interact. It was a very strange, one-sided conversation where the boy was animatedly expressing his excitement for different books, while the woman was trying her best not to look or touch anything. It was slightly offending. Is wept and wiped all the shelves on a weekly basis!

"Mom, can I get this?" he asked, waving a graphic novel in her face.

She recoiled from the image. "Oz, didn't you already buy one recently? Ivy told me she took you here the other day."

He pouted. "But mooooom!"

It seemed that he had two mothers and they were vastly different from each other. Ivy was strong and open, while this woman appeared to be frightened of her own shadow.

"Miss! Miss! Do you remember me?" he asked me, flailing his arms around. 'Mom wont' let me buy this, can I read it here?"

"Oz!" the woman gasped as if he had just done something scandalous. "You can't read in the bookstore! What are people going to think?"

I gave them a shrug. "Go ahead. We're the only ones here, right now and since it's late, I doubt we'll be getting many more customers."

"Oz…" Finally the woman conceded. She pulled out her phone and walked outside, standing right but the glass door with her eyes on her son.

He happily plopped down on to the chair at the corner.

I looked down at my own phone and saw that Kai had sent me a picture. I quickly had a look and nearly dropped the device.

In front of me was the image of a very swollen member.

A second later, his face appeared with a photo of me and his hand wrapped around himself. What was he playing at? He knew I was at work! If anyone saw, I'd be fired the next morning!

"Hey, miss?"

I quickly stuffed the phone back into my pocket. "Yeah? You alright there?"

He glanced at his lurking mother who was still on the phone. "Is it okay if I come back here to read? Mom wont' let me even touch some of these series. She's scared of _everything_!" He gestured widely with his arms to emphasise his point. "I'll get in trouble if she sees me with some of these."

I didn't see why not. I wasn't the boy's parents. As long as he didn't hurt himself, he could do anything he wanted. 'Come here whenever you like. Even if I'm not here, the owner – Chelsea, she doesn't mind either. Everyone does it. Just don't wreck any of the books or she'll kill you, got it?"

"Got it!" He happily nodded.

"Oz? We're going home, now," the woman firmly told him when she walked back in, a frown on her face as she sized me up. "Come on, what did I tell you about speaking to strangers? They could hurt you or take you away from me."

I rolled my eyes.

She was such a strange woman, but she did have a good point had I been anywhere else. Where was I even going to take him?

The rest of the night went on uneventfully. There were only a handful of people who came in before it was time to close shop.

I waited just inside, waiting for any sign of the bus. At this time, it only came every hour and it appeared as if I had just missed the previous one.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Madi. Where are you? I'm lonely and there's no one to help me," Kai spoke in the phone.

I snorted. He had been nagging me all day, sending me very explicit photos of himself along with a string of naughty messages. "I'll be home, soon. Just waiting for my bus to come."

"Mm… Keep talking dirty to me, baby," he moaned.

I knew, then, that he was having an intimate moment with his hand, again. "I'll give you something to play with when I'm home," I laughed. "I want in on the fun, too."

"Hey, are you waiting for a ride?"

I looked up to see Ivy waving her hand at me from her car. "I just closed up the restaurant. Do you want me to drive you home?"

On one hand, I really shouldn't be getting into a car with someone I barely knew. On the other hand, I didn't want to stand here for another hour. "Yeah, is that alright? I missed my bus," I told her.

"Of course! I offered, so hop in!"

"I'll be home very soon, Kai. Just bumped into someone who can drive me back," I told him before quickly hanging up and getting into the passenger seat.

"Thanks so much. I'm Madison," I finally introduced myself to the short-haired blonde.

She smiled back. 'Ivy. It's great to finally know your name. Ozzie really likes hanging out in your bookstore."

I flushed. "I only work there, but he's a good kid. There aren't a lot of children buying books anymore."

Ivy was a very good conversationalist. She was able to get me – who usually had trouble sustaining chats – to open up. No wonder she was able to live with that uptight woman.

She expressed her concerns for her son who was very introverted because of Ally who kept scaring him with every little thing. That was unfortunate. Oz had a lot of potential in him.

"Well… She's seeing a therapist, now," Ivy sighed. "It's been getting worse since Trump was elected."

Trump, again…. Obama was still technically president for another few months and everyone was already going crazy.

When were they going to learn that this hysteria was created amongst the people? They were so convinced that everything was going to go wrong that they were going to head straight towards the wrong path.

"You can just stop here. I live right around the block and there's usually no parking there. Thanks, again, Ivy."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Oh, wow… I didn't expect for such a good reception for this story. Thank you!

Thank you **B00KW0RMFA1RY, xXPinkyPieXx, Vivi H88, Jezabelle31415936, aurora starr w20, abbey290901**, guests (**anonymouscsifan, Guest, Guest**) for reviewing!

**anonymouscsifan**: Hehe… Thank you! The mystery will be solved… not really soon, but it'll be solved!

**B00KW0RMFA1RY**: Thank you!

**Guest**: Kai is aware of the past, as well, but most of this story will be told through Madi's point of view so there's a bit of blank spaces to be filled for his end. Sorry for the confusion, but I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Guest**: Welcome back! Yes, you're reading it right. Madi is related to Kai and Winter. I'm an absolute sucker for forbidden romance.

**xXPinkyPieXx**: Thank you! I thought it was about time for some change!

**Vivi H88**: Thank you!

**Jezabelle31415926**: Cult is definitely one of my favourites as well! I hope I don't disappoint.

**aurora starr w20**: Thank you!

**abbey290901**: I've been pretty excited to start Cult too, since when I first started Roanoke, I was very doubtful of where I was taking it. Cult brought my inspiration back up.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story!

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I didn't know how it happened, but I was sitting at the back of the bookstore with Ally across from me. She was convinced by Ivy to start talking to me in an attempt to get rid of some of her social anxiety.

No one asked me, but this was really awkward. It was dead end after dead end. Why couldn't I be more like my brother or even Winter? Neither of them had the same problems as I did and Winter was younger than me.

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I soon realised that once Ally was in her comfort zone, she didn't stop talking. Her rants of conspiracies against her were enough to make me wish I called in sick today. I really wasn't being paid to do this. Vincent would be a much better option. Somehow, I managed to stop myself from rolling my eyes, but barely.

"Maybe it's all just mind over matter. What can one man possibly do in four years? There's already so much established before him," I sighed. "If you look at the big picture, these four years are going to be nothing but a memory to laugh at. Even if he stayed for eight years…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" she rebuked. "Our country is still recovering from what Bush did! Imagine what Trump is capable of…" Ally angrily muttered.

She went on another long rant that was beginning to put me to sleep. I could feel my brain turning into mush and leaking out of my ears.

I was relieved when a customer finally walked in and I had to go back to the counter.

She followed me there, but still seemed to be angrily mumbling to herself. "I feel like I'm losing Ozzy sometimes. He keeps things from me! I mean… I'm his mother! I just want to know that he's safe!"

The man who was paying gave her a strange look before glancing back at me.

I shrugged, handing him his change and book.

He gave her another look behind his shoulder as he walked away.

When he was gone, Ally leaned in. "I bet he's a Trump supporter. He was looking at me as if I'm crazy! People like him hate liberals like me."

"I'm sure it's nothing like that," I told her.

The rest of my day didn't go much better, but eventually, she had to go and I was left back in silence. I never thought I'd miss it so much.

Looking at my phone, I noticed that I had missed several calls from Kai and a photo of his frowny face.

"Something you need, darling?" I snickered into the phone when he picked up.

"Your cute, little butt in my hands and your lips on my cock, Madi. I'm bored and I need you," he groaned.

"Can't do this here. There's someone in the store," I scolded him.

"I gave my speech to them, today," he said. "I think I have a good point, but it doesn't feel like they took me seriously. I need to do something to have them see that this is necessary. Don't they want to make America great, again?"

"Want to move to London?" I suddenly asked him. It was something I had been pondering for a while now. The United States had never been particularly good to us. Maybe if we moved away, our luck could change. We could leave all of this behind and have a new start.

He let out a long sigh. "No, we don't have the money and you _know_ why else!"

Of course, I did. Our parents' bodies were still in their room. We were in too deep to tell anyone, now. Instead of being separated to different foster homes as teenagers, we were going to be shipped off to prison.

"Don't worry, Madi. I love you and we'll always have each other, right?" he whispered.

"I love you, too, Kai. Always. You know that," I replied.

And that night, I showed him just how much.

I bobbed my head as he dug his fingers into my hair.

"Shit…" He quickly pulled me up and captured my lips. His tongue swept around, tasting himself inside me.

My hands roamed around his body, brushing down his spine and stopping at the puckered entrance.

He groaned, wantonly, wiggling his butt and grinding against me.

"I should get some lube first," I mumbled against him.

"Just do it now, you know I love it rough," he growled.

I slid a finger into him just as he did the same to me. He was tight and hot, squeezing my finger as I slowly moved in and out.

We copied each other's movements as more fingers were added, scissoring the tunnels.

"Take me, Kai," I pleaded. I was so wet that my juice was dripping from his hand and pooling on to the table. "_Please_."

He quickly slid his fingers out and slammed a much larger column of flesh into me. It stopped right at my cervix. He fit so deliciously perfect inside me.

"Kai! Madison! I'm home. Don't be doing anything weird!" Winter shouted.

He cursed loudly, scrambling around to gather his clothes. I did the same and when she arrived, we were relatively presentable.

She rolled her eyes at us and headed straight to the fridge. "Really? Can I go one day without risking my eyes needing to be burned off?"

I blushed, looking away as Kai nonchalantly reached for the bra that was dangling from the microwave and stuffed it down his pants. "There. All good."

Winter huffed angrily, grabbing a bowl of left over spaghetti and meatballs and nuking it. "I'm going to Lisa's place tomorrow and then, I have babysitting duty. Don't wait up."

We weren't going to wait for her and she knew that, but we also weren't going to be asleep until late. Sometimes, there would be no sleep at all.

Kai pulled me back into his arms when Winter sat down with her plate. "Upstairs?" he purred, rubbing his way down my body.

"No, Kai," I told him, glancing at Winter who was eating passively beside us. Sure, she was used to our antics, but that didn't mean I was comfortable with doing it now when our sister was well aware what we were up to. Not as if she didn't guess it most of the time because we weren't exactly quiet nor particularly secretive, but…

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself," he snickered. "Besides, I have something to do, anyway. You almost distracted me from my work, bad girl!"

I huffed as he left. He was the one who was nagging me all day! I should've left him to his own hands!

While I was in the bathroom to wash up, my phone went off and I looked at the caller's name.

Ally.

Why did I give her my phone number? This was probably one of the worst mistakes of my life.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Madison, I need to consult you with something!" she loudly exclaimed. "We just hired a new babysitter, but I'm worried that Ozzy won't be taken care of properly. What should I do? Ivy won't listen to me, but the babysitter looks like she's in some satanic cult! She's not normal!

"I mean… I know that I should never judge a book by its cover. I'm not usually like that, but it's my son. How can I trust a complete stranger to look after him or even enter my home?!"

I poked my head out as Winter was walking by. She was staring curiously back at me. I rolled my eyes before exiting to sit down and thumped my head on the table. This was probably going to take all night. If I knew that this was going to happen, I would have happily accepted Kai's proposal without a second thought.

When Kai came back in an hour later, I heard him ask Winter if I was alright and Winter responded with a simple 'no' before leaving the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and began to kiss his way up and down my neck. It was a very good distraction from the mindless words coming out of her mouth.

I tilted my head, giving him easier access to all my favourite places.

His hand slipped down, down, down, gliding into my pants and slid along my slit. I bit my lips to suppress a moan.

"A-Ally… I – " I tried to tell her that I had to go, but she was nowhere close to finishing her rant.

Kai suddenly snatched the small device away from me. "She's busy!" he shouted before hanging up.

I whacked his stomach with the back of my hand. "That was rude!" I exclaimed.

"And she was stealing all your time!" he growled. "That's mine to have. _Mine_!"

His eyes flashed red as the demon began to take control. "You're mine, Madi," he groaned, rubbing his head against my cheek in a very animalistic way.

Without warning, he threw me against the table, stripped me of my pants and began to quickly slam into me from behind.

If it had been Kai, I would've told him to stop being such a horny bastard, but the demon was unpredictable. He did what he wanted and refused to listen to anyone. It was best just to let him burn himself out. It helped that I liked how rough he was.

His tongue ran down my throat, snickering at my futile attempts to stop him. "Mm… Kai…" I still didn't know what to call the demon and it never game me his name, so I just cried out the one I knew best.

The secret that I would never tell anyone was that I loved the demon nearly as much as I loved Kai. Sure, there was a part of me that resented him for slowly driving my brother into insanity, but he was affectionate and seemed to know everything that drove _me_ crazy in the best way possible.

"Madi…" he purred, tickling me with the way his nose brushed around my body.

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT WHILE I'M HERE!"_ Winter angrily shouted from upstairs.

The demon didn't acknowledge her as he continued to slam into me.

The table creaked loudly as we rutted like beasts.

When the phone rang again, he grabbed it and tried to toss if across the room, but I quickly stopped him. There was no way I'd be able to afford another one.

I gave the screen a quick glance and put it on silent mode before pushing it away. "Better?" I cupped his face, leaving a kiss on his nose.

He nodded, temporarily appeased that he once again had my undivided attention.

"_Mine_…"

"_I SAID, STOP IT!"_ Winter screamed, again. "_OR I'M MOVING OUT!"_

The demon wouldn't have stopped for anything, but Kai quickly managed to regain control with a loud gasp. He blinked away the haze before quickly reassuring Winter that we were going to behave, now.

This was one of the only things we kept from Winter. We kept it from everyone because who would believe us if we said that Kai had a demon living in his body?

No one.

We'd go from just being on medication to being locked in a white, padded room.

"Shit…" Kai sighed, slipping his hard cock out of me. They were two separate consciousnesses, but both of them felt the exact same thing that coursed through their physical body. "We'll continue this later."

I hummed, wrapping my arms around him after our clothes were back in place. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Of course. I'm a good boy." He grinned, tugging playfully at my hair.

"And have you been taking too much, again?" I shook my head, already knowing the answer.

He pouted. "Only when I need to. You don't know what it's like to have voices in your head."

Indeed. I knew that it must've been very difficult for him, but he knew the effects of taking too much. The psychiatrist had warned him many times before when he'd run out early and asked for refills.

Sometimes, he'd even take some of my antidepressants and anti-anxiety medication for himself, which would get _me _into trouble because I'd run out before my next appointment.

I pushed his annoying face away.

"I'm going to study in my room. Don't bother me, tonight. I'm angry at you!" I exclaimed.

He sniggered as I walked away. "I love you, too!"

What was I going to do with him?

I was afraid that eventually, I was going to completely lose him to the demon. I didn't know its intentions and although it had never done anything unforgiveable to me, it was still possessing my brother. What was I going to do?

With a long sigh, I slammed the book closed after only reading it for fifteen minutes. I couldn't concentrate on any of the words. How could anyone when their life felt as if it was something out of the Twilight Zone?

Tapping my pen contemplatively against my notebook, I turned on the computer and began to search around for current events.

Even though I wanted nothing to do with politics, Kai was heavily consumed by it. Maybe if I learned more about his hobbies, I would be able to help him.

Unfortunately, searching up what Trump had said in his speech or the outrage of half the US population didn't help me. I still thought it was silly how riled up everyone was. There had been far worse presidents in our history. Besides, who's to say that Hilary Clinton would be better? I was completely fine with just sitting back and seeing what was going to come of it.

I closed the browser and opened up another program to remotely access Kai's laptop. As usual, he had just left it on sleep mode with bare minimal security. How many times did I have to remind him to take better care of his shit?

To teach him a lesson, I ordered a large teddy bear with the credit card he had linked to his account.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you **Vivi H88, WickedlyMinx, B00KW0RMFA1RY**, guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan**).

**Vivi H88:** Thank you!

**WickedlyMinx:** Yaaay! Thank you so much!

**Guest:** Hehe… I'll spoil the story just this once… There won't be any Madi and Ivy romancing.

**B00KW0RMFA1RY**: Thank you!

**anonymouscsifan**: Yeeeeep… They're indulging themselves while they can and while they're still alive xD Yeah, Dr. Winters is a little strange, isn't he?

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Kai…" I moaned, burying my face into my new teddy as he slammed into me from behind.

All I wanted was to talk to him about his half-baked plan to scare the liberals into agreeing with "making America great, again." How did I end up in this position, _again_?!

He nibbled my earlobe, hard enough to cause me to wince, but not enough to draw blood. Puffs of hot air made the tiny hairs on my neck stand on end.

"Mm… stop… Th-this is serious!" I panted, trying to push him away, but he kept pumping in and out of me, his blue hair tickling the side of my face.

"But, Madi…" he groaned. "Don't you love it when I fuck you? Don't I make you feel good? If you stop taking those stupid pills, I'd even put a baby in you and we'll finally have the family we wanted. We'll have a child together."

I sighed, feeling my tunnel beginning to clench around his cock. So close… I was so close… If I could form any sort of coherent thought, I would've told him off and gave him a piece of my mind, but I didn't have enough to spare.

"Shit…" There was a rustling sound as he reached over. He tilted my head and placed something small and smooth between my lips. As the next moan left me, the capsule slipped in. It stuck to my tongue for a moment before I swallowed it down.

"Cum for me, baby," he grunted.

My eyes fluttered as a scream left me. His cock jerked several times, spilling his seed. The hot liquid dribbled out when he pulled away, collapsing beside me.

I could already feel the pill taking over. My body was hot and sensitive. I wanted more.

Slithering on top of him, he grinned at me when I rubbed against him like a common whore. "More, Kia. Gimme."

I stroked him, until he was erect and I was able to slip him back into me. I happily bounced up and down, watching him with half-hooded eyes.

Why were we like this? We knew perfectly well that this was bad for us. I recalled a time in the past when I had gotten clean, but what was the point? I had lost my brother and lover that time. This was going to be different. I was determined to make the most of this.

…

"You look even worse than me," Ally remarked when she sat down in our usual corner at the bookshop.

Indeed, my head was pounding and my body was sore. Sitting and walking was more difficult than usual. I had really overdone it last night.

"Feeling a little under the weather, but I'm fine," I told her, watching as she leaned back, took out a tissue, and covered her mouth and nose.

She looked away for a moment. "I… I think Ivy wanted to meet up at the restaurant, today. I completely forgot. Maybe I'll see you next week. I'll call you later."

With that, she was gone.

If I knew that would get her to leave me alone for a bit, I would've used the excuse earlier.

Limping back up the aisle, I looked around and saw a graphic novel that caught my attention.

Twisty the Clown…

If only they knew that he actually exist at one point. I really didn't agree with glorifying a serial killer like him, even if he had a sorrowful past, but the writer was pretty good with inputting his own imagination into it.

"Hey, Madison!"

I turned to see Morgan walk in. He had a takeout bag in his hand and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Is that for me?" I grinned back, snatching it up before he could even reply.

Morgan was someone from the past who always managed to find me wherever I went. He was a great support to my mental issues and although he tried to steer me away from all the drugs, he still accepted me for who I was.

I pecked him on the cheek, taking the bakery box from him. Inside was a beautiful, aromatic piece of brownie. It was still warm. When I bit into it, the outside was perfectly crusty and the inside was gooey. It wasn't too sweet and had the right amount of bitter notes to make my eyes flutter with joy.

"If you keep doing that, your brother will have to kill me to keep me from stealing you away," he chuckled, leaning against the counter.

"That might have to happen if you continue to bring me these, but not sure you'll still want me after gaining three hundred pounds," I teased back.

Our relationship was a little complicated. There was a bit of sexual tension, but the feelings were mainly one-sided.

I knew well that Morgan was a better choice for me. He had an established business that spanned worldwide. He was caring and considerate. He wasn't on the verge of self-destructing. In every way, Morgan was the better man.

At least… For everyone else, but not me.

No matter what Kai did, I was always going to love him. The pain was nothing as long as we were together.

"I'm still open for that threesome," he reminded me right before another customer strolled in, completely oblivious to what she had just walked in on.

I whacked him arm, quietly snickering and trying to seem normal to the rest of the population.

All too soon, the heavenly brownie was gone and I was left to lament over the crumbs.

My phone began to vibrate right when the customer came over to pay.

_Ally_.

I ignored it even after the transaction was done.

It was exhausting talking to her. Was it too late to start ignoring everything to do with her? Besides, she quickly scampered off when she thought I was sick, what did that really say about her character?

For the rest of the day, I continued to disregard her constant calls. Whatever issue she was having now could wait because she was spiking my anxiety every time my phone even remotely flashed.

I had even missed a couple of calls from Kai. I called him back, quickly easing the tantrum that was about to come. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just trying to ignore someone who won't stop calling me," I sighed. "I didn't mean to miss your calls, too."

"Is it the mental lady, again? Is she stalking you? I'll go teach her a fuckin' lesson," he growled.

"No, no. I mean, it's her, but it's fine. I can hand it. I'm a big girl, remember?" I counted the till before moving it to the back office.

It was a long day.

"Just wait for me naked in our bed," I quietly purred.

He chuckled, "I'll warp myself up with a bow for you."

"Please, do. I'll count it as an early Christmas present." I was so glad that the security cameras didn't record audio or Chelsea would fire me without hesitation. No one really knew the dark side to me other than my siblings. I could just imagine how horrified she would be.

I locked up the office and jumped when I noticed a tall form standing by the counter. "I'm sorry, sir. We're closed." Didn't I already flip over the sign? How much more obvious did I have to be?

"I apologise. I was just walking by and spotted you. Did you want a ride him?" It was Dr. Winters.

My heart raced in my chest as the same instincts from that day screamed for me to run, one more. "N-No – " I cleared my throat. "No, thank you. I have someone coming in a few minutes."

I began to nervously shuffle books around as he took a step closer.

"Nonsense. I know about your living situation. There's no need to waste money on gas when I'm right here," he urged.

My back was pressed against the door leading to the back rooms. Why did I already lock it? Why hadn't I locked the front door? I was such an idiot…

Trying to act as normal as possible, I pulled my phone out, pressing a random button to make the screen glow. "Hello? Hey. Yeah, I'll be right out!"

With that, I stuffed the small device back into my pocket. "They're here! Thanks for the offer, Dr. Winters. I – I'll just have to lock up the store, so…"

He regarded me for a long second before smiling a wide, creepy smile. 'Of course. Have a good night, Miss Anderson."

I quickly locked the entrance when he disappeared and waited half an hour. Should I text Kai? No, I didn't want him to worry. I was probably just paranoid. It wasn't unusual. Well, it wasn't common, but I had a slightly higher level of paranoia than the typical person.

Once I felt safe enough, I bolted down several blocks to the next bus stop that was further from the one I usually went to.

My head constantly turned to look over my shoulders as I waited. Every shadow could be his. He could be hiding in the numerous alleys that lined the streets.

The bus took forever to arrive, but luckily, the door snapped open in front of me and I hurried in. The bus driver shot me a strange look when it took me several tries for my shaky hand to successfully tap my card on the magnetic sensor.

When I was finally home, I tossed my coat carelessly on to the coat rack and stormed up the stairs to the bathroom where I washed my face, trying to calm myself.

I was home.

I was safe.

Everything was fine.

Besides, it wasn't as if there was actually proof that Dr. Winters gave me any real reason to be frightened. He had been kind offering me a ride home and he left when I told him to leave.

With a sigh, I walked into my room. Immediately, my legs stopped in their tracks and my jaw dropped to the floor.

There was Kai, completely naked, except for a red ribbon tied to the base of his swollen member. His hand stroked it lazily as he looked at me with half-hooded eyes.

I felt the worried tension leave, replaced by the insatiable lust that he induced within me.

My body burned for him.

"Welcome home, Madi. Come and unwrap your present."

…

"The nerve!"

I jolted up from my phone to see Ally in a fit of rage. Her wife was beside her, trying to calm her down. Both of them looks distressed.

"Sorry to burst in here like this, but do you have a bathroom we can use? This asshole just came out of nowhere and threw his drink at us!" Ivy stretched out her arms to show me the dark stains on her sweater and coat.

I nodded. "It's at the back." I led them through the "employee only" door and gestured to the private washroom.

"He said it was an "accident," but do you know what I think? He's discriminating against us because we're a lesbian couple!" Ally continued on her tirade. "He's a Trump supporter! I can tell just by looking at him! I would bet anything. And did you see that horrible blue hair? What a freak!" she exclaimed to her wife. "It's dreadful! How do people live like that?"

I froze as they went through the door, still in discussion over what had happened to them.

Blue hair?

Trump supporter?

Why did I have a feeling that they had just met my brother?

I took out my phone and quickly sent him a message.

_Just had a couple walk in with coffee stains. Know anything about it? Mentioned a blue-hair freak. :P_

It only took him a few minutes to reply with an angel emoji. _I have blue hair and I'm a freak._

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he's guilty! _What are you doing tossing drinks at people?!_

_Just for fun! You know how easily I'm bored! _

Indeed, and it was an absolute nightmare. No amount of medication would be able to keep him still. The only way to even force him to go to bed was to wear him out and _that_ was usually enough to cause me to fall asleep before him.

"_Well, stop it! I don't want to have to keep dealing with angry people coming and going from the shop!"_ I really shouldn't even be letting anyone past the employee doors.

" "

"_No, Kai."_

"_Fine. Love you, though…"_

I shook my head and quickly stuffed my phone back into my pocket when they came out of the washroom. "I swear… If I ever find out his name, I will have him arrested!" Ally huffed, clearly still in a fit of rage.

Ivy turned to me with a small smile. "Thanks for letting us use your bathroom. We'll be heading to the restaurant, now. If you ever want to eat there, it's on the house."

I returned the smile. "No problem. I'm glad I was able to help. And if Oz ever wants to drop by to read anything, just come over. I promise I'll take good care of him."

"Oh, no… We can't… We've taught our son to care for books like treasures. We can't just treat your shop like a library," Ally quickly replied, looking at me as if I had just said something sacrilegious.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. Ally and Kai… What was I going to do with them? I didn't need this drama in my life. Maybe I was able to convince him to terrorise someone else. HE didn't understand what it was like dealing with her endless grievances.

"It's fine, Ally," I told her. "Everyone does it and no one minds."

She didn't look as if she wanted to argue, but Ivy pressed her hand to her lower back. "It'll be good for Ozzy to be out of the house. Besides, we can save some money if he's here."

Hesitantly, she finally conceded.

Ivy shot me a smile. "He'll be by tomorrow at around five. Will you be here?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

Oz was as normal as a geeky child would be, probably through Ivy's influence.

…

He gazed at the comic series with nervous excitement. I saw his hand extend forward, running down the spine of the second issue.

"Interested?" I asked, causing him to jump.

"I – I – I –I…" he stuttered, looking down. "Mom would kill me if she saw me reading it. She's okay with action and… _romance_." He crinkled his nose at the word. "Comedy is okay, too, but she doesn't like horror."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well, you don't have to tell her. You read the first issue, right? It's good? There's a lot of background story. How about you just read it here? No one has to know and later, if you really want to buy it, just hide it from her."

I began to tell him all the things I used to do to avoid being detected by my parents when I was a child.

Thinking about it for a moment, he eventually agreed, plopping himself down in his corner and becoming immersed with the gory continuation of the tale.

Ah, old Twisty…

That asshole nearly killed me and I nearly lost Jimmy. I was glad that Mordrake killed him. No sob story was ever going to make me forgive that sorry fucker.

"Hey, this looks kind of like you!" he suddenly exclaimed, catching the attention of the two other patrons in the shop. He quickly ducked his head with his face flushed bright red. "S-Sorry…"

I walked over, chuckling at his antics. "Yeah? Where?"

He pointed to the image of a short brown-haired female who was tied down by the fire pit in the woods.

The first and only encounter I ever had with him…

Of course, Morgan would get every detail of the illustrations right. When I first read the series, I was actually surprised at what an artist he was. I thought that he was only ever good at business and making money, but clearly, the decades he had between then and now really helped him develop some impress talents.

"Hey, that _does_kind of look like me," I laughed. 'But I'm pretty normal looking. A lot of people have brown hair and blue eyes."

He hummed, going back to the colourful pages that were splattered with red.

Content that he was comfortably occupied, once more, I went back to my phone. Ally had me texting her back every half an hour with a photo of Ollie. It was rather strange, so I had quickly deleted them after sending each time. I really didn't want to seem like some pedophile.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. "Hey, baby."

I turned, smiling widely at the rare appearance of his presence at the shop. "Hey yourself, stranger. What are you doing here? You're looking a little too happy."

"Don't worry. I haven't had sex without you, but I did have a little fun with righty here," he snickered, waving his hand in front of me. "But I think I have a good shot at the empty seat. Everything's been going according to plan."

I pecked his lips, while inching us to a private corner. 'Watch that hand of yours. Chelsea will kill me if we start fucking on top of the books."

He groaned, tilting his head up as he began to fantasize the notion.

"Stop, Kai!" I hissed, but he merely let out a low, taunting moan. "_Stop_!"

He buried his face into the crook of my neck before I Pushed him away with a laugh.

"Come home early, today?" He grinned.

I shook my head. "You know I can't. We need the money and Chelsea is counting on me to close shop, but…" I thought back to what had happened the night before. "Do you think you can stay with me until then?"

"No can do, Madi. I have something to do tonight and it is going to be _great_!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Feeling disappointed, I resisted the urge to whine and beg. I was a big girl. I could take care of myself. Besides, I doubt that Dr. Winters would be coming here again. "That's fine. I'll see you later tonight then."

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Do you want me to put a pretty bow around my c – "

"Madison?"

I gasped, quietly stepping away when Oz peeked around a bookshelf. "W-What is it?"

Whatever he was going to say seemed to have been forgotten when he spotted that I wasn't alone. "Is that your boyfriend?" he curiously asked with wide eyes.

My face flushed red. "S-Something like that," I mumbled. "Umm… Do you need something?"

"Oh, mom said she was going to pick me up at seven, but she's still not here yet," he told me.

"I'll be leaving, now." Kai discretely nipped my earlobe before leaving me to deal with the worried child.

"Alright. Let me call her."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you **Vivi H88, AGBreads**, guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**)

**Guest**: Heh… Madi just got stuck with her, somehow… Since their parents died, Winter has just been going along with everything. Yes! Kai has a demon inside him. The demon has been following them around for a while. It was in both Vacant and Vanity. Hehe…

**Vivi H88**: Thank you!

**anonymouscsifan**: It could be Stockholm Syndrome. I think she's just so used to it following her around and since she has all the memories of the previous Madis, she recalled living through Kyle being possessed. It's not something new for her anymore.

**AGBreads**: Yeah… Winter has just gone "fuck it!" I mean... Her parents' corpses are locked in the house. That's less weird than that.

**Guest**: Haha! Thank you so much!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this chapter.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Shortly after returning home, Ally left me a frantic voice message. She was hyperventilating so much that I could barely understand what she was saying, at all, so I rang her back.

"M-M-Madison?" she sobbed. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! She left me in the dark! I'm so scared!"

I blinked. She still wasn't making much sense to me. "What are you talking about?"

"Please… Can you come over? Ivy's still out. The nanny left. I don't feel safe. I need someone in the house with me," she begged.

Of course, I didn't want to go. I was already comfortably lounging in my pyjamas. Then again, Kai was still who knew where doing who knew what. Maybe I should get off my lazy ass to help someone in potential need. Besides, I didn't want anything to happen to Oz, either.

"Alright. I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes," I eventually told her, feeling myself already regretting this, but it was better than offering her refuge here where Kai could come home any moment. I was just going to have to text him where I was heading.

The walk to Ally's home was dark and boring. My feet hated me because I was probably the least fit person I knew.

Midway, Ally began to spam my text inbox. I rolled my eyes as she complained about how Ivy wasn't answering her phone. I didn't blame the other woman. Ally was borderline unbearable.

When I arrived, she didn't answer the door, so I called her, hoping that I hadn't come all the way here for nothing.

I went to the back, knocked, and nothing.

I walked over to the other side of the house to see if there was any sign of her. Was she actually in danger? Maybe I should just call the police, now. The worst thing that would happen was that I'd get a long, thorough lecture.

"Ally? Are you there?" I called out. The entire house was pitch black. Was it by choice or did someone cut her power lines? No, the rest of the block was just as dark. "Ally? Oz?"

_Bang!_

I let out a sharp gasp and ran to the front to see a body fall to the ground. Ally was still in her home, but I could see her arm stretched out and a gun still pointed in front of her.

I took a step back, pressing myself against the side of the house. "H-Hello?" I spoke with the operator, while still quietly backing away from the scene of the crime. I really wasn't sure who was in the wrong, but I didn't want to have anything to do with it. "Yes, I'm… I'm trying to report a possible murder." I told the lady the address as I stood across the street, trying to stay out of her eye line. "Yes, I'll stay on here."

The dispatcher was idly chatting with me – small things like how I ended up there, if I knew who the involved parties were, if I was safe, and how my day had gone before everything went to shit.

"Madison?"

I jumped, turning quickly to see two familiar faces gazing back at me. "Harrison… Meadow… What are you doing here?" I had only met them a few times when they were speaking with Kai. I didn't know them too well, but the last I knew, they were staying at a motel.

"We bought the house!" Meadow happily exclaimed. "Isn't it great? We live closer to you guys now!"

I nodded with a thin smile. I didn't like her because she had a very obvious crush on Kai who was completely oblivious or simply didn't care. Nonetheless, seeing them together irked me.

"Yeah…" At the moment, however, I was glad they were here because I didn't want Ally to turn her gun on me for whatever reason. "That's great, but… Do you mind staying with me for a bit?"

"Of course!" she replied, her smile widening. "We heard something like a gunshot. Are you okay?"

I nodded again before finally hearing the sirens and informed the dispatcher of their arrival before hanging up.

Harrison pulled me into the house as we watched the scene unfold.

The police had walked up to the house with their guns pointed at Ally who hadn't moved from her position just behind the shattered window of her front door.

"Can you believe it?" Meadow asked in wonderment. "She always seemed really paranoid, but I never thought she'd just _shoot_ someone. I thought she was a liberal against guns. Sheesh… Some people…"

I looked away from the scene and pulled out my phone. "K-Kai?"

"What's wrong, baby? Why aren't you home? I was hoping to unwrap you when I came back," he replied.

"Ally called me to help her with something, so I went over. I… I'm at the Wilton's house now. You remember the coupon from the motel?" I began to pace, wishing that I had brought my medication or taken it before foolishly walking here.

There was a pause. "Of course," he said. "Do you want me to come get you?"

"Can you?" I whispered, scratching my arm.

"Hang on. I'll be there soon. Just stay with them."

I fell on to the couch with my head in my hands. I needed him here _now_.

"Hey, it's okay. Do you want something to drink?" Harrison wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a comforting hold. "Maybe some alcohol? It could help calm your nerves."

I shook my head. "No… No, I'm not supposed to drink. It just makes everything worse."

I could just hear all the other Madis screaming at me for being so stupid, but I couldn't do this. I wasn't as strong as any of them. I needed Kai with me. He was the only thing keeping me grounded to reality.

"Stop that. You're bleeding!" Harrison tugged my hands away from my red flesh. My arm was raw and the skin was beneath my nails. "Meadow, get the first aid kit."

I heard her footsteps disappear and come back. They carefully cleaned the blood off my arms before wrapping them tightly. I could still feel my skin crawling. It was as if someone was inside me and trying to fight their way out.

"Madi! Madi, I'm here." Kai was suddenly kneeling in front of me.

There was a rattling sound and then, something was pressed against my lips. Obediently, I opened my mouth.

"Swallow," he ordered.

The sticky capsule lingered on my tongue for a moment before it began its slow decent down my throat.

He turned to the other two occupants in the room as I wrapped myself around me, clinging on as tightly as I could.

He made me feel better, but I wanted to go home.

His hands gently moved my arms away from around his waist where I was pressing my face against his stomach, while he was standing and talking.

He crouched back down, easily lifting me into his arms.

A few minutes later, I was in the back seat of a car with my head still resting on his shoulder. I was feeling a lot better now. Whatever he had given me had done its job.

"I want this dealt with, Harrison. I will kill her if she keeps bothering Madi," Kai growled to the driver.

"I know. I hear you," Harrison replied.

I jumped when the phone began to ring.

Before I could even reach for it, Kai had stuck his hand into my pocket and snatched away the offending device. "_Stop. Bothering. Her!" _he screamed before hanging up.

He kissed my brow bone. "I'll have you nice and relaxed when we're home. I said I was going to unwrap you like a present tonight. I intend to keep my word. You won't even remember what happened earlier.

I glanced at Harrison and saw him staring back at us on the rear view mirror.

His lips trailed down my face, kissing the same trail the tears had gone before nipping playfully at my ear.

I weakly pushed his face away and tried to move when he grabbed my wrist, sticking my middle finger into his mouth. He let out a low groan, looking teasingly at me through long lashes.

"Not here, Kai," I mumbled, but my body felt hot. Whatever he had given me was going to drive me crazy if I didn't take off the annoyingly thick sweater that felt scratchy against my skin.

"I don't want to be nosy, but… are you two really siblings?" Harrison awkwardly asked as he parked in front of our house.

Kai grinned wolfishly at me, pulling my finger out with a loud '_pop!'_ "Of course, we are."

Harrison looked away for a moment. "I – I see…"

"Don't tell Meadow," I whispered, still having enough rationality in me to know that I was going to be murdered if that woman found out. "Don't tell anyone." The less people who knew about us the better. I didn't want the wrong people discovering out secret.

"Of course. Meadow could be such a crazy bitch sometimes. Now, I have the satisfaction of knowing that Kai doesn't reciprocate her affection," he snickered.

I blushed, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Bed time," Kai purred, bringing met o the door where Winter was waiting with a frown on her face.

"Are you okay? What happened? I came home when my employer went crazy on me." She followed behind us as Kai laid me down on the bed, while he drew a bath in the other room.

"What happened, Madison?" she asked again. "And are you high?!"

I squeezed my eyes shut. 'I don't know! Kai gave me something to make me feel better," I told her with a giggle, tearing my sweater off, which left me in my white tank top.

The soft sheets felt nice. I moved my arms up and down as if I was trying to make a snow angel.

"Alright. You've done half the job for me already. Good girl," Kai cooed with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Like before, he easily lifted me into his arms and submerged me into the warm bubble bath. The mild scent of roses made me smile. It was his favourite on me and it was my favourite because he liked it so much.

"Okay. I'm out. I'll be in my room. Please, keep the volume down. I'll be talking to my friends. I don't need them asking me what my siblings are doing," Winter announced, quickly walking away.

He dipped my long locks into the water and began to slowly work his way through the strands. His fingers felt amazing on my scalp. They danced around, curing the headache that had been lingering in the background. "I don't want you seeing her anymore. She's making you sick. I know you don't have a lot of friends, but how about those two people – Harrison and Meadow. You can be friends with them, instead."

Other than for Oz, I really didn't care much about Ally, especially after what I had seen tonight. "But I can't avoid her if she drops by the bookshop," I sighed.

He finished with my hair and began to journey down my body. "I can have a restraining order on her. I know someone who can help with that. It'll be done by the end of tomorrow."

I shook my head. "It's fine – "

"No! It's _not_! What if she had shot you?! Do you know how close you had been to dying?! She's a fuckin' nut job! I won't let her take you away from me!" he roared. The body wash bottle squeaked in his grip.

I leaned over to kiss him, until he let the container go and occupied both hands on me, exploring each inch as if for the first time. 'I love you, Kai, but your big mouth is making my headache return."

He grinned. "Then I'll use my big mouth for something more productive."

…

I didn't attend class the next day. I also called in sick for work. I felt bad for Chelsea who now had to either close early or work a much longer shift, but I was so tired. I didn't think I'd be able to handle anything today.

Kai had stayed with me for the most part, but he also disappeared every once in a while. IN the evening, he returned with another man.

Detective Jack Samuels.

He told me that Ally thought I would be able to help her because she had called me last night, but I shook my head. There was nothing I'd be able to say to defend what she had done. I was nothing but an oblivious spectator who called the police because she saw a gun shoot a man dead.

"I understand." The detective smiled at me. "Thank you for your cooperation. I promise that I will do my best to make sure that this neighbourhood is safe and you'll never have to go through that again."

I smiled back my appreciation. "Thank you."

"Want to stay for dinner?" Kai asked, leaning against the back of the couch. "It's late. You probably haven't eaten yet."

I shot him a confused look, but he merely smirked wickedly back at me. What was he planning, now? We never invite anyone to our home. This place was sacred. I didn't want the detective here!

"Yeah! I'm off, so if you don't mind, I'll take you up on your offer," Detective Samuels replied with a relaxed smile on his face.

Kai leaned down to peck my cheek. "I'll order pizza!"

"He's a very affectionate brother, isn't he?" Samuels asked, taking a seat beside me. I could feel his leg brush against mine as he sat like a stereotypical man with his legs spread wide apart.

I scooted a few inches away to give him space. "He's a good brother. He looks out for me," I said, staring at the television screen where a news reporter was outside of a restaurant. There were dozens of protestors with Ally's face on their signs.

Was that their restaurant?

"What a shame that we have people like her in the country. She abuses her rights as a citizen. Stand your ground? That poor man was just standing at her doorstep." The detective shook his head in disbelief.

I looked down. "Yeah…"

What had caused her to react irrationally? She had always been overly paranoid, but to just kill someone for no good reason? He was right. She had abused her right to… get rid of an annoying employee? Someone she thought of as an illegal immigrant?

"We'll find justice for him. The man had three children who are fatherless now." Jack stretched his arms above his head, emitting very audible pops.

Suddenly, Kai came flying in between us. His fat ass was half sitting on my leg. "It'll be here in twenty minutes. Winter is out doing her nanny job, so it's just us guys and you, Madi."

As they became engrossed in a conversation, I continued to watch the news. I was feeling restless.

I walked by fingers on his leg, marvelling in the way the muscles flexed. Completely lost in the idle action, I hadn't realised where the digits were going before he grabbed my wrist in a tight grip.

It was then that I looked at him and found them both staring at me with the same dark, lustful eyes. "S-Sorry…" I mumbled, tilting my head in a way that moved my hair to the front of my face, covering up the redness of my cheek. I hadn't meant to seem so bold when there was another person with us.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang and I quickly got off the couch to retrieve dinner.

…

Kai stared at her ass as she walked away from him. Damn, if she hadn't made him as hard as a rock already when she was inching her way to his cock… He really hadn't told anyone of their forbidden relationship, but it was clear that it wasn't going to be much of a secret, soon.

Once he became president, he'd legalise it. Madi wasn't going to be a secret. She deserved better than that. Everyone was going to know that she was his.

_Fuck her._

_Claim her._

_Madi…_

_Mine…_

_**Ours…**_

The demon hummer happily, content that she was always so close. It was fortunate that their goals did not contradict or he knew that he'd tear his own head off to try to get rid of it.

A hand reached over and squeezed his knee. He looked to the detective who was leering back at him.

Ahh… That night he had the cop on all fours. It was a wonderful memory and something he knew he would do again very soon, but not now.

He removed the other man's hand away from his leg with a promise of things to come.

"Look what I have!" Madi happily declared with the large box in her hands.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you **Brookie Twiling**, guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Morgan made the Twisty comics :P And yes, it's "based on a true story" from one of Madi's past lives. It would be a semi-retelling of my Vapour story, but told in Twisty's point of view and completely irrelevant to this story. Haha xD

**anonymouscsifan**: Heh… Yes, Morgan remembers the past. I think he's accepted that Madi will just be a little out of reach for him. Kai in this story is a little difficult to write. I really want him to be in character, but since he has memories from his past lives, I'm a little torn sometimes. I'm just hoping he still seems like his own individual character.

**Guest**: You're the first person to speculate about that. I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

**Brookie Twiling**: Welcome back! I'm so glad to see you. Time for me to do a lot of editing! xD I'll try my best to keep the commas to a minimum, but I think I'm addicted… Eek!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

At school, there was a long discussion on current events, specifically Ally vs. Pedro Morales. We formed small groups trying to debate about who was in the wrong and whether justice was served.

When Albert asked me, I didn't know what to say. No one knew exactly how involved I had been. "Well…" I tapped the end of my pen on my notebook of messy scrawls. "I think it's too soon to jump the proverbial gun. We need to wait for more evidence before we can condemn anyone. From what the media has said, because the police haven't released a formal report yet, Allyson Mayfair-Richards is very obviously in the wrong. The fact that her only defense was backed up by the stand your ground law, she is making herself look very guilty."

Mary and Karen also said their pieces and finally, it was time to go. No one really cared about what I said, just as I didn't care about what they said. The numbers at the end of the semesters were the only things that mattered.

I quickly weaved through the crowded halls, until a hand clamped down on my upper arm. "D-Doctor!"

Of course he had found me, but at least there were people –

Where had they all gone? Just minutes before, there were dozens of them blocking my way. Now, there were only two girls walking into the washroom. "Is there something you need, sir? I – I really need to go. There's somewhere I have to be and if I'm late – "

"Madison!"

I turned in relief when I saw Albert making his way over with his hand waving in the air.

He stopped beside us and I could tell that he was able to feel the tension in the air. "Should – "

"Sorry!" I quickly apologised to Albert who gave me a confused frown. "I know I said I was going to meet you at the entrance." I turned back to Dr. Winters. "I have to go now. Bye!"

With my arm hooked around Albert's, I dragged the poor boy the rest of the way out the dark, brick building. "Sorry," I repeated. "Dr. Winters just…"

"Is he bothering you?" he asked, tugging me to keep going.

I sighed. "Something like that. Don't tell anyone because I don't want to get in trouble, but it kind of feels like he's been… stalking me? Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but he even found me at my work place. He went in after I had already flipped the 'Closed' sign. It's just so… weird."

Albert shot me a strange look. "Man, that is fuckin' creepy!" he exclaimed. "I think you should report him. Who knows what he's going to do to you!"

"But how?" I groaned. "I have no proof! It's my word against his!" As if I hadn't thought of it many times before, but Dr. Winters was well known amongst his colleagues and I knew with no doubt that it would be his words against mine. I just have to make sure that I don't get caught alone with him again."

He graciously walked me to the bus stop and waited with me despite his own bus driving off. "Thanks, Albert. I'm so glad you were there. Something's really unsettling about how he looks at me. It's almost as if he doesn't even see me as a human being."

I felt my skin crawl just thinking about it. I really didn't want to drop out of a class for any reason, but I may not have a choice. Something about Dr. Winters told me that he was a predator who was looking for the perfect prey and he seemed to have his eyes on me.

"Hey, if you're really that worried, I can walk you to and from your classes," he offered with a grin.

I shook my head. "No. Your other classes are really far from mine. I wouldn't want you to be late for any of them because of me. I'll be fine, but umm… in case anything _does_ happen, tell my brother that it's Dr. Winters."

"Uh… okay?" he replied with a confused look on his face. "I'll call the police, too."

That was agreeable. "Thanks. I'll see you around." I stepped on to my bus, waving to him.

Although Albert was a friend of sorts, we had never been particularly close, so I was surprised when he offered to go out of his way for me.

At my stop, I got off and spotted Ivy and Oz going in. I wondered if it was too late to call in sick.

With a deep breath, I walked in, greeting Chelsea as I did so. Immediately, Ivy turned to me. "Madison!"

She beckoned her son to his reading corner and stopped in front of me. "Hey, do you have a little time to talk? I – "

"Actually, I'm just about to start work," I quickly told her, inching towards the employee's only door.

She glanced over to my boss before turning back to me. "Yeah, of course. I'll talk to you later then. Maybe I can give you a ride home?"

Who was the greater evil? A stalk professor or the wife of a murderer? "Alright. I'll see you later. I'll be off at ten."

"Great! I'll see you at ten!" she happily exclaimed.

I didn't know what she wanted to talk to me about, but I doubt it was anything good.

"You're all good, Madison? That woman isn't bothering you?" Chelsea asked as she began to pack up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I watched the customers. It was unusually busy today. "Have a good night. I'll see you on Saturday."

"See you!"

I turned to the female who was making her way over with two books in her hands. "You found everything you wanted?"

"Yes, thanks. I don't need a bag." She quickly paid for her items and hurried away. The next few customers were all men. They gave me a strange feeling, but other than the creepy smiles on their faces, they were quite pleasant.

Soon, everything was back to normal and Oz was the only one left in the bookshop. He was scanning each page with rapt attention. "You like the Twisty series, then?"

He nodded. "But mom is scared of clowns, so I can't bring them home anymore. They also give me… night terrors, but I really want to see what happens next."

I ruffled his curly head of hair with a grin. "Way to rebel."

He grinned back at me.

By this time, one of his mothers would've picked him up by now. Maybe Ivy was going to do it when she dropped by at closing? I was really dreading the conversation.

"Ms. Anderson?"

I froze, feeling a cold chill run down my spine. I turned to see Dr. Winters standing at the end of the aisle.

"H-Hello, sir," I stuttered, sticking my hand into my pocket as I contemplated whether I should call for help or not. This couldn't possibly be a coincidence. "Are you looking for something?"

"I was disappointed that I wasn't able to speak with you today." He started to walk towards me. Each step was slow and deliberate, meant to cause fear.

"Sorry. I had work and my friend was just making sure that I got here on time," I quickly told him, wishing that he'd stop advancing towards me. I didn't want to get Oz involved, but I could already feel his wide eyes staring at us. "Doctor, now is really now the time. I'm at work. Perhaps we can talk in the lecture hall before class?" It was a decent time where the students from the previous lecture would still be packing up and the new hoard would slowly trickle in after.

"Madison…?"

Both our eyes snapped over to the young boy who had a fearful look on his round face. "Who is he?"

"He's uh… He's my professor from school," I told him, looking back at the man who was suddenly inches away from me.

I stumbled back, nearly tripping over a few books that were left on the floor. His hand reached out to steady me, but I quickly pulled away.

"Best be careful. I expect to see you early at my lecture," he stated before turning on his heel and leaving the shop.

My legs finally failed me and I fell to my knees. My heart was pounding in my chest. He reminded me of someone, but not anyone that I personally knew. It was as if the past was haunting me.

"Are you okay?" Oz asked, kneeling beside me.

I ruffled his hair. "I'm alright. Just don't tell your mothers or you'll never be able to come back here again."

"I won't tell," he promised with a little bob of his head.

"Sorry you had to see that. I didn't really expect to see him here," I apologised. Granted, I _did_ expect to see him here eventually if I kept avoiding him. It was unfortunate that Oz was with me.

He stuck close by me the rest of the evening, until closing. I locked up as soon as the clock struck ten and only opened it when Ivy pulled up in front of the shop. I ushered Oz in front of me while I looked around me. No one was lurking around.

"Hey," she greeted me with a smile, but it fell when she noticed the frown on my face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, finally quirking up my lips into a weak grin. "Just tired. School and then, work… I'm ready to have some shut eye."

"Oh, yeah. That's rough," she commented. "So, you know… That night when Ally called you to come, why didn't you? And you've been avoiding her calls."

I looked down at my lap where I was fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "I… I did go and then, I saw her shoot him," I quietly confessed. "I couldn't… I couldn't face her after that."

"She didn't mean to kill him. She was scared," Ivy defended her wife. "It was partially my fault as well. I know how skittish she is. I told Pedro to check on her."

"You don't understand! Did she even see who she was shooting? If I had been there just a few minutes earlier, _I _could be the one dead!" I hissed. "I can't be around a person who would kill me because she was spooked by something like a power outage! How can you blame me for simply being cautious?"

"I don't, Madison." She placed her right hand on mine, while they shook involuntarily. "I don't. You're right. What she did was… inexcusable."

"And she won't have any consequences for it," I muttered. "I feel bad that she has all these issues to deal with, but murder is murder. She had no reason or right to kill him at all!"

After that, the car ride was deathly silent. I told her to stop three blocks from the house and walked the rest of the way home.

As soon as I walked in, I fell into Kai who was watching television on the couch. I could feel something beginning to nudge my inner thigh as I held him. Horny bastard…

He began to grind his hips against me, while I whined and told him to stop. I wasn't in the mood.

"Can you just hold me?" I whispered.

He froze. "Who do I have to kill?" he asked me with a seriousness that made me glare at him.

"No one. Can't I like cuddling with you without something being stuck in me for once?" I huffed, squeezing him tighter against me.

He tried. I knew that he tried very hard, but he couldn't help himself. It was as if he had absolutely no self-control.

His hands began to wander around and his face nuzzled the valley between my breasts. "Stop!" I whined, pushing him away.

He looked up at me with wide, guilty eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I contemplated telling him about my issues with the professor, but decided against it. I didn't need him to end up in prison for doing something stupid. "Never mind…" I sighed.

He obediently held me as I took comfort in his warmth. Every once in a while, he'd grumble about a political problem. He was such an idiot…

My eyes closed, slowly drifting off to the sound of his heart beat. I could feel each pulse in his neck. My lips found themselves on the smooth skin. His breathing quickened and the bulge continued to grow, until I couldn't help but begin to squirm against him.

"Does the little minx want to _finally_ have some fun with daddy?" he purred, somehow remaining completely still now that I was feeling frisky. "Daddy thinks his little girl needs to be punished, now. _Bad. Girl!_"

He smacked my bottom, halting me finding completion.

"Kai!" I yelped.

His bruising grip fell around my waist, preventing me from pleasing myself against him.

Quickly, he captured my bottom lip with his teeth. I realised then that he was less Kai and more demon. The red glint in his eyes only managed to fuel my sudden lust.

"_Mine_…" he growled. He managed to unzip himself and wiggle me out of my pants before slamming into me in one swift motion.

I gasped at the intrusion, struggling in his arms as my body tried to adjust, but he gave me no time at all. He raised me up and dropped me back down on his shaft over and over again.

My eyes fluttered, allowing him to use me like a rag doll. "Yes… Yes… Kai!"

Why were we like this? It's as if this darkness… this insatiable hunger just kept growing. We had tried life times after life times… Maybe we just weren't meant to be together? But who were we fighting against? Shachath? The Angel of Death?

Her cold, soft hands… I could still feel them on my skin even after so long. What did she want with us?

Or could it be Mordrake – our former sinful lover? The spirit had appeared throughout our lifetimes. He weaved in and out , manipulating our emotions.

He had yet to appear here, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't take him long to interfere again.

"Madi!"

I screamed when it felt as if he was going to tear straight through me.

"Mine… Mine…" He forcefully pulled me out of my thoughts. "Only mine…"

I whimpered, tilting my head up.

Did any of it matter?

I was his.

And he was _mine_.

His cock twitched inside me.

"I love you," I sighed, pulling him into a kiss as he brought us both over the edge, filling me with his hot seed.

"Love…" His voice was hoarse after the loud roar that I was sure the neighbours could hear. They were probably used to the ruckus we – or mostly, Kai – made. The demon fell back as I lazily rocked against him, feeling him already becoming half-erect once more. My walls continued to pulse around him.

He groaned, giving me a wide, tired grin. "I'm having people over tomorrow. You might recognise some of them. Don't mind us, but if you need me for anything – and I mean _anything _– don't be afraid to call me. I'll satisfy your ever need at any time."

I hummed, falling still against him while he stayed connected on the couch, until Winter came by and screamed at us.

Oops…

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you **Vivi H88**, guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Vivi H88**: Thank you!

**Guest**: Hehe… You'll have to just read and find out.

**anonymouscsifan**: Ahh! Sorry! I'll try to do better!

**Guest**: Hmm… I wonder, too!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I stared at my phone as it continued to vibrate. She had left me numerous voice messages and texts. I was tempted to block her, but with Oz still visiting the bookshop several times a week and Ivy coming to drive me home, I felt as if it was still a good idea to have her number easily accessible on my phone.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Albert asked when I quickly packed up and nearly flew down the steps to leave.

"Dr. Winters wanted to talk to me about something. It'll be in a crowded classroom, so I should be fine," I told him. "It was the best I could do without sounding offensive and I don't want to be kicked out of his course. It's mandatory for me."

He gave me a doubtful look. "I'll go with you."

"You have maths during this time!" I protested. "Go before you're late!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a math whiz. I can skip one class. It's fine."

"Albert…"

"Come on. I'll sit in on yours. Could be enlightening. Maybe I'll even transfer over to criminology. Could be fun," he joked.

"Uh huh…" By the time we arrived at the lecture hall, it was too late for him to arrive to his own class on time, so I allowed him to enter with me.

Dr. Winters was already there, quietly typing on his laptop. As I predicted, students from the last class were still there and the keeners for his lecture were already seated in their usual front seats.

"Doctor?" I already felt the same nervousness fill me as I approached him. I wasn't scared per se, but his very existence was now paved with dread.

"Madison." He looked up, but quickly frowned when he saw that I hadn't come alone. He regarded Albert with uninhibited disgust, but Albert stood stubbornly by my side. "I was hoping that we could speak alone."

I made a show of looking around. "Sorry, doctor. I have another class after this and work after that. I won't be able to even stop and eat today."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Then perhaps I can make an appointment for a piece of your precious time?"

Albert inched closer to me. It was nice having him there as support. "I don't know what else you wanted to talk about that we haven't already gone over. If it's not about your lectures, I see no reason for us to converse outside of class."

His jaws clenched. His dark eyes were two black coals – cold and menacing. "Indeed…"

He turned back to his laptop, completely dismissing me in the rudest way possible, but I was glad that we were done. The way he looked at me… His intentions couldn't possibly be innocent.

Albert tugged at the crook of my elbow and we both sat near the back as the rest of the class marched in. Dr. Winters did not make anymore acknowledgments of my presence for the rest of the day. I wondered if he was going to fail me. Classes were expensive. Losing several hundred dollars because a professor was being a creepy… I would actually go to the administrators if that happened. I, at least, had my other grades to vouch for me. I was a good student. I did well academically.

"I think he has a crush on you," Albert commented when we sat down at one of the benches outside.

It was a nice, sunny day with a soft breeze that rustled the trees around us.

"Yeah… or he wants to cannablise me," I muttered. "I wonder if I should just drop out… His class is mandatory, but… I don't know… I could switch career choices."

"But you like this and you're good at it!" he protested. "I've seen you work in class. You actually know what you're talking about… even though you rarely speak up…"

I laughed. "You speak enough for the both of us, Al!"

Several days passed and thankfully, Dr. Winters left me alone. He didn't even so much as look at me. I had never felt so relieved. He was back to the very knowledgeable, yet aloof professor who kept to himself before and after classes.

Things were really starting to go back to normal. All except Ivy dropping by every night to drive me home.

I had told her many times that I wasn't ready to speak to Ally again, but she insisted that that wasn't the reason why she was being so nice. She wouldn't elaborate, either.

Maybe Oz had told her about what happened that night, but he denied it when I asked.

The only constant was my family. I loved them. They were great. Winter was still rebellious and working that nanny job. Kai was still horny twenty-four seven. That was fine. That was wonderful because I really was the same even if I was never going to admit it to anyone.

Kai tugged me into his lap. "W-Wait…!" I protested, trying to push his face away.

I had come home to him and the detective. Upon seeing me, Kai motioned me over and I foolishly complied, which led to him being all over me in front of an audience.

"S-Stop, Kai!" I tried again, spotting Jack watching us with an unreadable look on his face.

He groaned, slipping a hand up my shirt and began to work on the clasp of my bra. His mouth was going up and down my neck as I continued to futilely try to stop him, but he was relentless.

"Kai…" I moaned, feeling myself beginning to give up to him as I usually did.

He popped the buttons to my blouse and slipped one exposed nipple into his mouth.

I gasped, glancing quickly at the detective. My eyes widened at the sight of his cock in his hand, stroking himself lazily as he watched us.

"See. He's fine with it," Kai whispered into my ear. His hot breath left me shivering with anticipation. "There's nothing wrong with what we're doing. We're perfect, Madi. _We're perfect._"

I clenched my eye shut, feeling myself trying to figure out what was right and what was wrong. It was so hard when I had so many sets of memories swimming around in my head and Kai… God, Kai could probably convince me to do anything he wanted.

"Oh, yes… Yes!" I ground our hips together.

The detective's groans joined our own as we found release together. It had been so fast and unexpected. I shook with pleasure, burying my face against his neck.

"I love you," I sighed, wiggling my butt as he rubbed it.

He chuckled. 'And I love you, but look, you made me wet myself." He glanced down at the wet spot between his legs where he had ejaculated inside his pants. "I'm going to go change, but I don't want to see you two touching at all." He turned to Jack. "No. Touching."

With that, he relocated me off his lap. I hesitantly looked back at our guest who was casually watching television with his soft member still hanging out. White splattered on to his pants and covered our coffee table.

It felt as if I had entered an alternate universe where what we had just done was not completely illegal and tabooed.

I smothered over my shirt after re-buttoning it. "So… Why are you here?" I asked.

"I had some things to talk about with the Divine Ruler. Don't worry about it. I promise I won't tell anyone," he sniggered. "I was hot. Call me if you want me over for another session."

My initial reaction was to slap him, but… it hadn't been that bad and I remembered moments when a past Madi had been intimate with a couple of men at once. I couldn't deny that the prospect _did_ appeal to me.

When Kai came back, I was still deep in thought. He plopped down beside me. His hand was resting on my thigh as he began to converse with Jack.

It was as if this was just another normal night with the guys. It was as if we hadn't just fucked like two rabbit sin heat in front of a man we barely knew who could easily have us detained or thrown into a mental ward.

I remained stiffly silent, half listening to their idle conversation.

It wasn't long before his fingers began to wander, again, sliding up and down where I was still wet from our previous activity.

I wiggled around for a moment before finally getting up to avoid his hands. He didn't even look away from the television screen, but a wide grin was on his face as he brought his fingers to his lips and gave them a long lick.

Asshole…

I left the house with a huff. The crisp air helped to clear my head.

It felt as if I was going crazy. Not as if that was anything unusual, but I _did_ want to get better. It was just so hard when Kai was incredibly convincing and my self-control was questionable to begin with. I was horribly susceptible to temptations and Kai was the biggest temptation of all.

I rubbed my eyes and stared up at the stars in wonder. What did the universe have in store for us? What was going to happen when we died here? What was the next Madi going to be like? Surely, she'd have a better moral compass…

I stayed outside until the door opened and Jack walked out. He stopped beside me, staring at the distance. "One day, your brother is going to accomplish great things. He'll have everyone kneeling at his feet."

With that, he strolled over to his car and drove off, leaving me more conflicted than I had ever been. Everything was happening too quickly. I didn't know what to deal with first.

The door opened again and I allowed the soft hand to tug me back in.

Once the door was locked, he took me against the hard, wooden surface.

…

I was working early on Saturday. The shop was empty and when the bell rang, signalling a customer, I looked up from my laptop to see an unwanted face hurrying towards me. She slammed her hand down on the counter. "Why have you been ignoring me?! Do you know how much I needed you when… when those crazy _clowns_ were stalking me?!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. 'It's not my job to protect you from anything. You should be going to your wife for that."

"She… She doesn't listen to me like you do. Look… What happened to Pedro, I – I – I never meant to kill him. I called you because there were _clowns_ in my home. I was scared for Oz. I had to do everything in my power to protect him! My instincts just took over." She began to pace in front of me. "And… And that _nanny_ we hired just _abandoned_ me when I needed her! She was supposed to take care of Oz! Do you know what she did after? She dared to show her face at my house! God… And Ivy thinks it's all fuckin' fine!"

I glanced back at the laptop before closing it softly. "Look… Put yourself in my shoes. If I had shot someone for no reason, would you still want to be my friend? Or would you think that I was just another racist who wanted to get rid of an "illegal" immigrant?"

"Pedro wasn't an illegal immigrant!" she quickly interjected.

"That's not the point. The point is what you've done and what it looks like to everyone else," I told her. "I've only known you for a few weeks. There is still so much I don't know about you, but killing an innocent man is definitely not going to make us besties."

She bent over the counter, taking deep breaths. When she looked back up, there were tears sparkling in her eyes. 'I don't know what else to do. I've spoken to my therapist and it's not helping. I feel like there's someone doing this on purpose. They're trying to make me paranoid. They want me to look like the bad guy. D-Did you know that at night, there's this truck that goes through the streets, releasing deadly chemicals everywhere? They've been killing the birds. They're going to kills us, too."

I wanted to sympathise with her. She was really having a mental break down, but it seemed to be a normal occurrence. Her therapist was not helping or she's noncompliant with her medication.

I remembered moments when I was so confused about everything because I knew things that I shouldn't. I doubt she knew what it was like to have so many lifetimes – as short as they were- swimming in _her_ head. And to have a brother possessed by a demon? Her woes were nothing compared to mine or Kai's, but we didn't allow that to stop us.

"Are you listening to me?!"

I sighed. "Ally, maybe you need to take a small vacation – get away from everything that is bothering you. You don't have to go far, just the next town over. Stay in a hotel for a few nights. Unwind. Find your centre again."

She seemed to calm down at my words. "I want to. I mean… Ivy wanted to, too, but I can't leave Oz by himself and the restaurant really isn't doing that well lately, especially after what I… What happened. I can't just leave all my responsibilities."

"Then take up a hobby. _Anything_ to keep your mind from what has happened and stay away from the media. They're toxic." Boy, did I find that out the hard way. No way was anyone going to find me in any entertainment industry again.

"I _can't_! It's not that simple!" she continued to argue. "Don't you think I want to? I just can't do it!"

"Then how can you blame me for being cautious about associating with a murderer?" I hissed back. "If you can't even deal with going to weekly activities of your choosing, then _I _can't deal with a woman who would murder an innocent man! Now, please leave. I am _working_ and stop bothering me about all the little things that you and only you seem to have issues with!"

She gaped at me with an offended expression on her face. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but she opted to remain silent as she stormed off.

I rubbed my temples to try to ease the pounding headache that was growing with each passing minute.

Later that day, Ivy came over with Oz. She, thankfully, didn't bring up the topic of her wife because I knew that Ally would no doubt have already talked her ear off about what happened earlier.

"Look what I got!" Oz exclaimed, raising his cupped hands to reveal a brown fluff ball.

I blinked at it in surprise. "Oh, when did you get that?"

"This is Mr. Guinea! The neighbours across the street gave him to me!" he chirped.

I patted the small creature on the head. It squeaked, looking around as if it was searching for food. "Hello, Mr. Guinea."

He had his pet in his lap as he read and Ivy left without once mentioning Ally.

I dropped my head to my hands. I didn't want to deal with all this drama in my life anymore. I just wanted seventy normal years with him and then die of something normal like old age or even a fuckin' heart attack.

"How are you and Mr. Guinea?" I asked, tidying up for the next day.

He looked up with a sad grown. "I'm okay, but mom won't let me keep Mr. Guinea. Do you think he can stay here? I really like him."

"Which mom?" The question was only to confirm my disdain for the woman who allowed her own insecurities and selfishness to affect her child.

"Ally," he responded, looking at his pet that was curled up in his hands.

"He can't stay in the shop, but I can probably bring him home with me. I can get him a cage and make sure he has food and water while I'm gone," I told him.

He sniffed. "I'll miss Mr. Guinea."

"Maybe take him home with you tonight and talk to your mother again," I suggested.

He didn't look very hopeful, but nodded his head nonetheless.

I really regretted saying that to him because the next day, he came here with bloodshot eyes and no Mr. Guinea.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you **KilalaInara**, guests (**Guest, Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Haa! I feel so bad for doing that to Winter, but she's used to it… Kinda… You'll just have to see who comes back in this story!

**Guest**: Thank you! The identity of the demon will be revealed eventually! I'm still trying to find a good moment to do it! Heh.

**anonymouscsifan**: Yeaaaah… I'm torturing Winter a little for no reason at all. Blame Kai. Kai's the worst. Oz is such a cute kid. Too bad he's going to go through so much craziness. Hehe… Dr. Winter does, doesn't he? It's unfortunate that we have two Winters in this story. I hadn't realised until it was too late lol

**KilalaInara**: Ahahaha! Kai… He's one of my favourites. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T GOING TO BE IN THE NEW SEASON?! NOOOOO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! ;_; Much sadness…

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Mr. Guinea had died just shortly after Oz received him as a gift from the Wiltons. The poor boy had to watch his mother kill a man and now, his pet had exploded in his microwave.

A part of me initially thought Ally had done it because he had expressed how much she didn't want him to keep Mr. Guinea, but then Oz mentioned how both his mothers thought it might be the Wiltons. He also pointed out that a smiley face was painted on to the side of the house when they had gone over.

The smiley face was closely associated to death. The Changs had died with the same graffiti on their walls. The media made sure to sensationalise everything.

I decided to head over to their place after work. It was a clear night out and both of my siblings were busy again.

When I arrived, there were police cars everywhere and Harrison was shirtless, frantically speaking with the uniformed men.

"It wasn't me! I don't know what happened to her!" he cried.

I saw Jack was also there, staring at the scene in front of him. "What happened?" I quietly asked him.

"Just the same old, same old," he replied, smirking at me as if what I saw through the door wasn't a gory mess.

"Can I…?" I gestured to the house.

"Be my guest," he chuckled. "As long as you think you can handle it. I don't want your brother coming to me about you having nightmares."

I glared at him. "I'll be fine!"

… Maybe?

Nonetheless, I stepped through the threshold to the overwhelming scent of blood. The metallic tang made me gag, but curiosity got the best of me. I continued on, looking at the dragged, bloody hand marks along the wall by the stairs. It seemed as if someone was brutally murdered here.

As much as I _disliked_Meadow, I'd never want her to be tortured. That was cruel. I just wouldn't mind if I never had to see her again through more subtle means. This was a little too dramatic.

"Is there a body?" I asked Jack when I walked back out.

Just then, Ally came running towards us. "What happened?!" she shouted.

"That is confidential. We'll release an official report when – " He never got to finish when they rushed into the house.

He rolled his eyes. "Death seems to just follow her everywhere, doesn't it?"

Indeed…

He took a step closer. "I'll be seeing you later tonight."

I quickly turned to him with a glare on my face. "No, you won't." Who did he think he was?! I was not some cheap floozy he could just drop by and fuck.

"Kai is expecting me," he went on. "We both know that he's the one in control. How can I possibly deny him?"

It was scary thinking that he was absolutely right. He was the one I needed to speak to. Boundaries had to be made. I wasn't a doll to be passed down and used!

I returned home thinking that I was going to have to skin him alive. Instead, he was still out and Winter was the only one in the house.

She didn't even look up from her laptop when I walked in. "Winter, where are you working?" I had my suspicions, but they were never confirmed. "Is it with Ally and Ivy?"

"How do you know them?" she asked with her typical deadpanned tone.

"Are you?" I pressed on, crossing my arms.

"Yes, I am," she stated, staring at me. "I need the extra money and they need a nanny. Besides, Oz is a good kid. I like him. Ally is fun to play with, too."

I narrowed my eyes. "Fun?" That was the last word I would ever use to describe that mess of a woman. She was definitely _not_ fun. "What exactly have you been doing there?"

"Besides showing Oz the dark web? I may have fingered Ally in the bathtub," she casually responded. "She's a nutcase, but she has a hot body. You know how I swing."

I let out an annoyed sign. "I should never have showed you how that works. Do they even have a proper VPN? You're going to get the boy killed."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I rubbed my forehead. Winter was so careless. She didn't understand the full repercussions of delving into the dark web, but that was exactly like her. She liked to live on the edge. I felt like her mother sometimes, but she did whatever she wanted.

"I hope you're at least using one at home? If I have a contract killer shoot me when I open the door, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." The haunting part was probably going to happen, too.

"Yeah… Yeah…" And then, she was done talking to me, so I went up to my room to study.

Unfortunately, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was wondering what had happened to the Wiltons. It wasn't so much the death that bothered me, but the why? Why did they target Meadow?

As I pondered, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. Soft lips brushed my ear. 'Busy? Too busy for me?"

I leaned my head back. "Never too busy for you." Everything was pushed back and labeled as less important as soon as he was here, especially with those teasing touches that made my body tingle.

"Good, because I had a wonderful day and I'm about to make it better," he purred.

His good day turned into my sleepless night. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling that was dimly glowing from the moonlight filtering through the curtain when suddenly, my phone vibrated and lit up.

With a soft groan, I turned around to bury my face into his chest. Ally was still bothering me? Didn't she understand that I didn't want anything to do with her?

Half an hour passed with the inconsistent notifications contributing to my insomnia before I finally reached over to turn off the offending device.

As I was about to cuss her out, the screen lit up again. It was from an unknown number and the messages seemed out of character for Ally.

Curious, I unlocked my phone and scrolled through the dozens of messages the person had sent me.

_Hello._

_ Are you awake?_

_ Are you busy?_

_ I hope you dream of me._

_ I hope you will think of me when you wake up._

_ You're so beautiful._

_ I want to stroke your hair. I want to cut it, so I can keep it with me forever._

_ Do you understand what you do to me? I can't sleep because of you. I like to go on late night walks. I enjoy the feeling of the cool air on my face. I think of you even when I try not to._

_ I really like you, but it doesn't seem as if you've noticed. This disappoints me. I have been very obvious with my affection. I expect some acknowledgement._

_ I expect some RESPECT!_

_ You belong to me, Madison Anderson._

There was a moment – a long minute – where he didn't send anything. It was chilling. Even Kai's warm body beside me couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine.

_I apologize_

_ I believe my frustration was conveyed in those messages. I did not mean to put this on you because it is not your fault. It is mine. I shall try harder to garner your attention._

_ Now, will you stop ignoring me?_

_ I can clearly see that you are not asleep._

_ I CAN SEE YOU READING MY MESSAGES, YOU WHORE!_

_ ANSWER ME!_

I gasped, jolting up to check the window. There was a dark shadow that ducked down and disappeared, signifying that the unknown texter was also a stalker. How did they know where I lived? I was always careful not to tell anyone. I even had Ivy stop several blocks away. Who had followed me home?

"… Madi…?" Kai's groggy voice reached me.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from the window, still anticipating that the shadow would return, but it never did.

When I finally looked down at Kai, he had already fallen back asleep. I didn't want to wake him, especially when he didn't typically get much sleep.

Besides, there was nothing he could do now. The stalker was most likely already gone. Kai would go crazy chasing after a shadow, waking up the entire neighbourhood.

With a sigh, I lay back down, kissing his brow bone. "I love you," I whispered.

He mumbled something unintelligible back, making me smile.

I didn't know who that person was, but because they knew where I lived, I was going to have to talk to Morgan or even Jack.

I sent my friend a quick text, knowing that he would read it the next day. Morgan would know what to do.

The next morning, I got ready for school while Kai was still in bed with his laptop in his lap. I tried not to let what happened just hours before affect me, but my heart was still racing in my chest. I hadn't had any sleep at all. My eyes felt puffy and tender.

In other words, I looked like a complete wreck.

The bus ride to school as just me dozing off and trying my hardest not to lean to the side on to a random stranger's shoulder.

Albert found me with my head on the desk. "Didn't get enough sleep?" he asked, plopping down into the seat beside me.

I whined. "No, I'm so tired. What are you even doing here? Dr. Winters looks like he's half a second away from killing you."

Class hadn't started yet, but Dr. Winters was already in front o the computer, tapping away.

He shrugged. "He can glare at me all he likes, but he can't actually kill me with his eyes."

"I'm not so sure about that," I mumbled, glancing back at the professor who was once again looking at us with a deep frown on his face.

Albert sat through the class with me, peeking over to read my notes every once in a while. The professor didn't say a word to me when we walked by as he was packing.

"Hey, do you have work today?" he asked, following me on to the bus.

I shook my head. 'Not today, but I have to meet up with a friend later."

"Oh…" He slumped over. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I grinned at him. "Besides, you're going to hunt me down anyway."

He laughed. "You know it! If I'm not protecting you from the big bad wolf, then who will?"

"Thanks, Albert. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, standing up as the bus approached my stop.

The bar was closed at his time, but he had given me a back door key, which I happily abused. As predicted, he was already there mixing himself a drink.

"Hey, Morgan," I greeted, sitting on the bar stool. My legs dangled, enabling my bad habit of swinging them.

He smiled back at me. "You're early. What would you like to have?"

I shook my head. "Nothing today. I need to cut down on sugary drinks."

"Next time then." He understood that I couldn't drink any alcohol with the medication I was on. It was nice that he never really asked questions, he just accepted and accessed them as they came, drawing his own very insightful conclusions. "So, what can I help you with?"

Taking a deep breath, I told him what had happened the night before and showed him the text messages on my phone.

He quickly scrolled through them. The frown on his face deepened with each passing second. "I'll see if I can pinpoint the owner of the phone it's coming from."

I shook my head. "I tried. It's a burner phone. I found it on my way to school in one of the trash bins near the house. I… I'm pretty shaken up, but I'm afraid it'll only make things worse if I told Kai. He's been… on a bit of a downward spiral lately. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to just be another statistic in this fucked up world. I don't want to be another blurry memory for a future Madi – for another life that doesn't even matter."

"Hey, don't go there," he scolded. "Each life matters. Do you know how many people you've touched? I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for you. The entire Cabinet of Curiosities might've been murdered that day had you not stopped him."

"They're dead by now anyway. Besides, sometimes, I feel like Kai is no better than Mott. He's a psychopath. He doesn't care about all the lives that will be lost for his silly pursuit of world domination," I angrily muttered.

"And he's doing it for _you_," he retorted before asking me a very serious question. "Do _you _even care about any of those lives? Do you care that he will sacrifice everyone on this face of the planet for you?"

…

I left the bar feeling no better than I did before. I contemplated informing the detective again for some extra patrolman around the neighbourhood, but he would tell Kai everything the moment he asked.

No, I didn't need them to exacerbate the situation.

I looked around me after getting off the bus, making sure that no one was peeking behind a tree or spying in their cars. I probably looked like a paranoid lunatic, but I needed to know which asshole was stalking me.

Satisfied that no one seemed to be paying any attention to me, I continued my way home. The lights were on, signaling that at least one person was home.

Good.

I didn't want to be alone.

When I was inside, I could hear a symphony of voices in the living room. I looked in to find four people sitting in front of the television. Three of them had beer cans in front of them. Kai was the only one without a drink.

I sat down beside him, sinking into his side when he pulled me closer. "Hi, Kai."

He kissed the side of my head. "How's my beautiful sister today?"

"Good," I mumbled, gazing at the audience.

Jack, Harrison, and Gutterball.

They were alright, but I still didn't like people in the same room when we were intimate. Luckily, they knew better than to stare. Their eyes remained fixated on the television screen.

Not long after sitting there, watching grown men beat each other up, I made my way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Winter was going to be home soon, so I had to cook for six.

Spaghetti and meatballs…

Mm…

I didn't care if everyone else was sick and tired of it, I loved spaghetti and meatballs and I was the cook, so they could take it or leave it.

As I was making the sauce, he came up behind me and slid his hand down the front of my pants. "Want a taste of my meatballs?" he snickered.

I whacked him. "Stop, Kai. I have to finish cooking. Winter will be home any minute. I – I need to get it done…"

My eyes fluttered as my body gave an involuntary shudder.

"We can work and play at the same time. You work and I play." He nudged my legs apart and knelt down. His hot breath on my skin was almost too much. I nearly dropped the wooden spoon into the pan.

"There won't be anything to eat if you keep this up," I moaned, bracing myself with one hand on the counter by the stove.

I wiggled around, hoping to dislodge him from my nether region when of course, Winter strolled in. Her immediate disgust was apparent as her exclamation rang through the entire house.

Finally, I kicked him away with my face burning as hot as the sun. "I told you to stop!" I grumbled.

With one more cheeky peck to my lips, he pranced off to entertain his guests once more. "Another round of drinks!"

"Thank you, Divine Ruler!" came the uniformed reply.

I rolled my eyes.

_Divine Ruler_.

That was possibly the most stupid name I had ever heard. When did he become so lame?

After dinner was served, I went to my room to avoid the guy time.

I turned on my computer, leaning back as I watched the video Kai had on his own computer. I had been curious on what he was he was doing in the morning.

"Kai! Kai!" the female in the video cried over and over again as he thrust into her from behind.

"Cum for me," he groaned, shuddering against her back.

So this was what the bastard didn't want me to see…

I was going to kill him.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest:** Dr. Winters is a strange character. Jack is a kinky butt. Madi is in trouble when both him and Kai are around.

**anonymouscsifan**: Nooooo! I just found the article that said he confirmed he's not going to be on Season 9… What am I going to do… How is Madi going to manage?!

**Guest**: Evan Peters is the highlight of the show for me… I hope he comes back for Season 10!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

I was still furious when he came in after everyone left. He jumped into bed, bouncing excitedly on his butt like a toddler, but I didn't share his joy.

My arms crossed in front of me as I glared at him.

"What? Did I not pay enough attention to you tonight?" he teased. "I _really_ wanted to fuck you in the kitchen."

I kept up my silence, until he was squirming uncomfortably.

I stuck my pink out.

He instinctively hooked his around mine.

"Have you been keeping secrets from me?" I hissed.

"There are things I haven't told you," he calmly replied.

"Have you been keeping a secret involving me?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Check under your pillow," I told him.

His hand reached over and I watched him pale as he pulled out several small devices with cables hanging out. "Madi… I can explain – "

"How?!" I growled. "When were you going to tell me that you were recording us?! You know how I feel about this!" I pushed him in anger. "I don't want _anyone_ to see them!"

He seized my wrists as I was about to hit him. The asshole kissed each knuckle, while I wanted to sock him in the face. His dark eyes were locked on mine as he continued his gentle caress before linking our pinkies together once more.

In a very serious voice, he stated. "I would _never_ show those to anyone. They are mine as _you_ are mine."

My glare did not lessen. "It is not about your intentions. IT is about your stupidity. Do you know how quickly I hacked into your computer? With the career path you're taking, there are bound to be people who want to ruin you. Besides, you should've at least told me first! Don't you think this is something I should know about?"

He entwined our hands and tugged me into him. "I should've. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd agree."

"Damn right I wouldn't have…" I grumbled, hating how the warmth of his body against mine was already slowly washing away the anger.

"But you're gone all the time. I need something to keep me functional throughout the day." He buried his face into my hair and took in a deep breath. "I'll make it up to you. Don't be angry with me. I'm addicted to you. You're the only drug I need."

With a huff, I blindly reached up and slapped his cheek. It was a pathetic shot. My fingers barely grazed him, but I was pretty sure I poked his eye somewhere along the way.

"No more cameras, Kai."

"No more cameras," he agreed, stroking the small of my back with his thumb.

I sighed. When the adrenaline disappeared, I was exhausted. Lemme update your firewalls tomorrow. Don't want our sex tape everyone on the internet."

"Does that mean I can keep what I already have?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"No." I was firm with this decision, but I did have a little surprise ready for him for his birthday. He was just going to have to wait for that.

He let out a long whine. "What am I going to do when you're gone, then? It's not only me who needs you, Madi. I don't want to listen to it all day, pining for you. I'm not going to stoop down to Winter's level and read those stupid cartoon comics to get some satisfaction!"

I tilted my head and gave him a wide grin. "Too bad. You need to learn some self control. You're a big boy, now."

Knowing that he was already on the wrong side of my graves, he didn't argue further. He also didn't demand anything from me, so I took what I wanted and left him to rub it out in the shower after.

"Close the curtains, Kai," I mumbled sleepily as I remembered the night before. No creeper was going to see us sleeping anymore. I really hoped that the stalker would eventually lose interest and leave me alone.

He did as he was told before crawling into bed behind me. He tucked me into his body and I contently fell asleep.

I was having a pleasant dream when a buzz tried to pull me away. It was a successful attempt at first, but they became more frequent as time passed.

Annoyed, I grabbed my phone and noticed that that stalker had sent me several images.

When I opened it, I was horrified to see they were photographs of me. It was dark, but it was this room and my face.

Kai who had also slept beside me yesterday had been cropped out.

_Don't hide your beautiful face from me. I miss you._

_ Can't you see what you're doing to me?_

_ Are you that cruel?_

_ Why can't you return my affection?_

_ I'll be everything you want me to be._

_ You need a MAN, not a boy._

_ I can give you everything you'll ever want._

_ Not that blue-haired freak._

_ He's NOTHING._

_ I will kill him and then, once you're free from his thrall, you'll see that he is no good._

_ I love you, Madison Anderson._

_ Dream of me._

I sent a message to Morgan before I turned my phone off, staring at the dark curtains to make sure that not even a sliver of light could get through.

The room was pitch black, but it still felt as if the stranger's eyes were on me. The tiny hairs on my body were all standing on end.

"Kai…?" I quietly whispered. A part of me wanted him to ask me what was wrong, so I could finally tell him, but another part of me knew that that was a horrible idea.

With one more glance at the curtains, I finally closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep. The pleasant dreams were gone, replaced by haunting stares that followed me everywhere.

Waking up the next morning was difficult. I was sluggish and groggy. I was tempted to call in sick, but knew that if I stayed at home, the paranoia would only intensify.

Was I naïve to think that the stalker would quit after a few weeks of me ignoring them?

Yes.

Yes, I was.

I was nowhere trying to pin the person down. Morgan wasn't either. When the stalker mentioned Kai once more, I made up my mind to tell my brother. His life was being threatened. I couldn't keep it from him any longer, but how was I going to break it out to him after I had dug myself into such a deep hole? After I had made such a big deal with the cameras?

The stress was beginning to affect my school work. I was pulled to the side by more than one of my professors who were concerned by the sudden drop of my grades.

What was I to tell them?

My brother was brining assholes who had no respect for women in and out of the house?

Late night activities being way too late and far too personal to discuss with them?

A stupid stalker who was still persistently fighting for my attention? I had even tried to block them, but a new one quickly popped up the next day. They were either loaded or they were harassing me from a virtual phone with fake numbers.

The professors didn't want to hear that. They wanted a pathetic excuse like I was at a party. I was doing drugs. I didn't study… They wanted an easy fix for my situation.

They didn't want to hear about things they had no control over. No one did.

If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to either, but it was obvious that ignoring them had done me no good. Even if I changed my phone number, they knew where I lived.

It came to the point where I had made an impulsive decision to tell Jack who listened to everything with a seriousness that I wasn't use to. He acted very professional in the bustling coffee shop. Even though he was in casual clothing, he wasn't coarse or vulgar like he had been at our house.

"I didn't know what else to do," I sighed. "This person is driving me crazy and I don't even know who it is. I feel like I've already tried everything!"

"Give me your phone for a moment."

I handed the small device to him and watched as he linked it to his police laptop. "I'll keep a tab on your messages, see if I can trace him." There was a glint in his eyes as I realised he would see all my other messages and calls.

"_Jack_…" I said in a warning tone.

He grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be the only one to see them until it becomes an official police investigation."

"Fine, but please don't tell Kai. You know how he's like. I'll tell him eventually, but not now. He has enough to deal with," I told him.

Jack nodded. "The Divine Ruler is always busy. I will not tell him anything unless he directly asks me. You know that I can't lie to him."

I probably couldn't either, not when I was feeling like such a hypocrite for blowing up on him for a secret that seemed so trivial now. "Alright, just… Please fine the creepy asshole."

He leaned back, stretching his arms before continuing to ask me questions about the stalker. I told him everything – the usual times they'd contact me, what was typically said, the photos that were sent.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind!" I was on the verge of crying. Just seeing all of them brought the emotions back.

"Hey, we'll find the bastard. If anything happens to you, he'll kill me," Jack tried to reassure me. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I'll buy you ice cream or something."

With a nod, I followed him out and down the street to where a local ice cream parlous was famous for all the chocolaty goodness that was sure to help lift my mood.

I was actually very glad that I contacted Jack. He wasn't exactly what I thought he was. He was more complex. He was still a police officer despite being in Kai's weird ass cult. I tried not to think too much on it.

Once I was happily licking my three scoops of ice cream, he guided me into his car. His hands remained on himself as they usually did. To be honest, I had a feeling that he was more interested in my brother than me. I wasn't' surprised. Kai was entrancing. He was addictive – the command, the confidence, just enough crazy… or maybe a tad more. I really wouldn't mind if he toned it down a little…

"I'll let you off here. I can't let him kill me yet," he chuckled, only half joking.

It was strange to know that almost everyone in the cult was willing to die for him. These were people who didn't even know his existence a year ago.

"Message me if you have any other concerns," he told me one last time as I was getting out of his car.

I shot him a grateful smile and made my way home, feeling much better than I did before. I had both Morgan and Jack looking after me. There was also Kai who I knew would never let harm come my way if he could help it.

This was going to be a much better day.

I was going to be fine.

Life was good.

Nothing bad was going to happen.

I couldn't wait to go home and just jump on Kai.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Sorry, this is a short chapter! I just felt like it was a good place to stop for some reason… Now I'm not sure, but I've run out of time! I hope it's satisfactory!

Thank you **Brookie Twiling**, guests (**Guest, Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Brookie Twiling**: Yesss! Teddies are awesome! Hehe… The pairing? :P I'm glad you approve! HAHA! Nah. I wouldn't be sad if Doctor Winters died. Thank you so much for proofreading my work, again!

**Guest**: No one has Ally's phone. Madi's first assumption is her because of how clingy she is. Now you know who's in the video! Kai's in trouble, but maybe not as big as I made it seem to be last chapter. Oops!

**Guest**: Ahahaha! I miss writing cliffhangers. I need more of them. :D Kai is an idiot…

**anonymouscsifan:** No problem! I'm wondering if I'm going to watch it too, but the likelihood is probably yes and I'll try to somehow spin them both in it now. That or I'll make my own season with him in it. HE'S GONNA BE IN IT! *cough* Anyway… Apparently he said AHS really messed with him mentally. I guess playing a psychopath for so many years could do that. His ex? Is he not with Emma Roberts anymore? Haaaa… I dunno how I feel. I've seen articles where she abused him, but I don't know if that's true or not.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story!

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Kai was standing by the door when I was home. He quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket and smiled.

I grinned back, pressing myself against him and pulled him into a kiss. His teeth bit viciously into my bottom lip. A burst of copper filled my mouth, but all I could do was moan when he sucked on my life source.

We stumbled around in the house, slamming into walls and furniture, leaving a trail of destruction behind. By the time I was aware of my surrounding, I was completely naked in the basement on top of the table.

In one swift motion, he was inside me, pounding away as if it was our last day to live.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper with each thrust. "I love you… I love you…" I chanted, sobbing into the crook of his neck as I neared my peak.

Suddenly, he slammed my wrists down above my head and I noticed that our pinkies were linked.

"K-Kai – "

"_Are you fucking the detective?!_" he roared, his hip bones digging painfully into me as he slammed me hard into the edge of the table.

Tears sprung out of my eyes, but I couldn't help letting out another low moan of pain and pleasure. "No… Th-There's only you. I swear…"

His fingers dug into his pocket to thrust the bright phone screen into my face. "No. Lying. Pinky to pinky."

"Flesh to flesh," I whispered the rest of the phrase.

There were photos of Jack and me in the coffee shop, the ice cream parlour, and even in the car. "Were you following me…" I didn't need another reason to be paranoid. My nerves were already shot. No amounts of meds or therapy were going to help.

"No!" he shouted. T He phone fell, clattering loudly on to the table, but his hand was still raised as if he was going to hit me.

My eyes widened in horror. He wouldn't… Would he? He was it for me. He was my everything. I loved him through every life time we had together.

He… He…

…

Kai froze when her tear-filled eyes became wide with fear. He felt the hard on immediately disappear as he realised that she _fear_ him. _Him_. That was something he never thought possible. She would know that he'd never hurt her, wouldn't she?

The demon hissing angrily in his head made it difficult to think. Ever since he saw those text messages, his rage towards her had triggered the demon's own ire towards him. He couldn't understand why. He was not the one in the wrong. He hadn't been the one to cheat. He _always_ waited for her approval before he fucked those men into submission.

_Always_.

How could she betray him like that – and with one of his own followers?!

"K-Kai…" She let out a broken sob.

He dropped his hand numbly beside her head. Leaning down, he licked away each salty droplet, hating how she flinched at his touch.

This was all wrong.

"Not me… I was set these photos," he mumbled, staring at her trembling form.

He body became even more tense as she tried to reach his phone.

He silently pushed it against her fingers and watched her frantically scroll through the messages. "Who's _Derek_?"

Derek?

He was one of the noobies who was completely expendable. The lanky boy of a man had bumped into Madi and the detective while on the task to antagonise the stupid feminazis.

Silence fell upon them after he gave her a brief explanation.

"J-Jack… Jack and I were not on a date or anything," she quietly started. "I needed some advice from a police officer."

Just like that, all the concern of Madi not loving him anymore disappeared. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to shout. He wanted to fuck her silly for making him worry like a fool.

The demon was finally pacified and was purring like a weirdo in his head.

"Madi…" he groaned, burying his face into the brook of her neck. He was horny, again.

"I love you, Kai. Forever and always."

The minx began to gyrate her hips, using him like a toy. He liked that.

He liked it so much that the issue was forgotten and he happily took her over and over again. All the while, their pinkies were still intertwined.

…

I was relieved when Kai didn't bring up the subject again. Not only that, I had a name now.

_Derek_.

Jack should know who that was. He attended all the meetings. Once we get the bastard, I could finally rest easy.

After quickly texting him, I put the phone down and snuggled into Kai.

It was surprisingly quiet tonight. There were no messages from the stalker. Could they possibly know that I was on to them? I didn't want to lose the advantage because this person had haunted me enough! I was so tired of being on guard all the time.

Luckily, it remained this way until Jack managed to hunt Derek down. He had me go over to the motel room where the lanky, mousy-haired man was tied to the chair with duct tape over his mouth.

"Found him in the alley, trying to buy some angel dust. Killed two birds with one stone," Jack chuckled.

I pulled out a knife and slid the blade contemplatively along the captive's cheek, watching him shake his head in fear. "If you don't stop moving, you'll hurt yourself."

He immediately stilled, staring at me with wide eyes.

"If I remove the tape, you have to remain quiet. Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded fervently, so I ripped the duct tape off. As predicted, he opened his mouth to let out a scream. The knife came down, slamming into his thigh, while I pressed my hand over his mouth. I waited for him to stop squirming and trying to shout.

"I thought I'd give you something to actually scream about," I whispered into his ear. "Won't you be a good boy? I really don't find enjoyment in this."

He nodded again and this time, I knew he wasn't going to make so much as a peep, so I removed my hand.

"Why are you following me around? Why are you sending these photos to Kai?" I demanded, thrusting the screen of my phone into his face.

He opened his mouth, but only a squeak of pain escaped his lips.

I was patient.

I waited for him to gather himself.

"I – I – I – I… I needed the money!" he tried to explain himself. "I'm sick! If I don't get my medicine, I'll go crazy!"

"I'm sorry… That's horrible to hear. Maybe I can help you instead. How much money do you want?" I asked, stroking his face in a comforting manner, until he stopped trembling. "Good boy. All I need is one name and then, you'll never have to feel sick anymore. Isn't that what you want? You'll be floating high as a kite. Nothing more to worry about."

His body bopped animatedly. 'Yes! Yes. And you'll be able to protect me from him? HE said he would kill me if I told anyone. I – I need to know that he won't get me."

"Of course he won't. _I promise_. _He_ won't _ever_ get to you. I just need to know who I'm protecting you from," I purred.

Such a foolish boy.

His drug addled mind was inhibiting his instincts. If these were the people in the Fear in Truth, then Kai had his work cut out for him. Then again, with just a small nudge, some of them were like clean slates ready to be rewritten.

After a short moment to consider one last time, he blurted out. "Albert."

"What?" It can't be the same Albert who had been making sure Dr. Winters wasn't going to kill me?

"A-Albert? That's all I know!" He proceeded to describe my classmate, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Madison…?" Jack took a step towards me.

With a sigh, I forced a wide smile to stretch across my face. "Thank you, Derek. You have been very helpful. As promised, you'll never have to be bothered with anything of the living." I slapped a fresh section of duct tape on his face before yanking the knife from his leg.

He shook his head, realising that this wasn't going to end how he expected.

I thrust the blade into his left eye, watching him struggle for only a few seconds before he fell still with the knife hanging off his face.

"Whew! Scary! Jack laughed. "I never knew you had it in you. You're always so quiet and… _vanilla – _Well, not exactly vanilla, but just different from _him_. No wonder you're our queen."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Queen? I wouldn't call myself that, but know I'll do anything to keep me and mine safe."

There was lust in his eyes that I never saw before directed at me. It was ever present when Kai was around, but now, I realised that he was attracted to power.

…

_"Madi." Kai came home and was immediately on top of me, kissing and biting any exposed flesh he could reach. "Madi, I have something to tell you."_

_ My eyes fluttered open as I tried to think pat the point between my legs that was growing increasingly damp. "W-What?" I managed to stutter out between moans._

_ "I found a cop, but he needs some convincing," he mumbled against my collarbone._

_ "Mmhm…" I ground my hips against his._

_ "Are you listening to me?" he growled, playfully nipping the top of my breast._

_ "Mmhmm…"_

_ "I'm going to fuck you through the wall," he declared._

_ That sounded amazing._

_ "And then, I'm going to stick my penis that's covered in your juice into a man's ass."_

_ "Mm – " I froze, finally focusing on his face in shock. "__**What?!**__"_

_ He slid my shorts off and began to rub himself along my slit. My traitorous body happily lubricated the swollen head._

_ "N-No! Don't fuckin' d-do that!" Was he mad? Why would I ever be alright with him being intimate with someone else? "You're mine, Kai." I wrapped my legs around his waist to prove my point. "__**Mine**_**."**

_He groaned, shifting enough to slip himself in, hoping to appear me, but it was a mistake. I tightened my muscles, squeezing the hot flesh until he was buckling against me. "I'm yours, Madi.__**Fuck! **__I won't last if you don't let me go."_

_ I wasn't going to let him go. He could finish and then, I was going to get my pleasure elsewhere and he wasn't going to like it._

_ "No, Kai."  
I was adamant with my decision._

_ I wasn't going to change my mind._

_ But whenever w were alone and feeling particularly naughty, he'd whisper these dirty, dirty fantasies that involved other men. He even showed me a very interesting video while we made love._

_ And unfortunately, I __**did **__find it arousing. The images he already painted in my head had primed me for all the madness to come._

_ He lured me into the motel room where a fair-headed man was sitting on the bed, casually watching television._

_ "Kai? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" the man asked in confusion, glancing between us. "If this is about the ticket – "_

_ "No," Kai quickly interrupted, locking the door behind us. "I just wanted to talk… for now."_

_ Somehow, he manipulated the detective to the table where they hooked their pinkies together._

_ One thing quickly led to another and suddenly, we were all naked._

_ "I hate you, Kai," I moaned, squirming around with his fingers inside me and his other hand on a poor, oversensitive nipple. I had been so adamant with my decision. What the Hell even happened?!_

_ Beneath me, Jack let out a loud groan as Kai slipped his fingers out of me to give him a wet spanking._

_ We were in such a strange position…_

_ Jack was on all fours with me straddling his back and Kai drilling into him from behind._

_ The detective had been so convinced that he wasn't gay, but here he was, having his ass reamed by my brother._

_ It made me wonder if maybe the demon gave him mind controlling powers. How was it possible that we were just going along with everything he wanted despite them being against what we believed in?_

_ "Oh, Madi… Fuck…" he laughed. "His virgin ass is so fuckin' tight. Is yours like this, too?"_

_ I had been holding out on him, afraid that he was going to tear me apart. Not only that, I had school and work. I couldn't afford to not sit and walk like a normal person. "Who knows?" I sighed. "Can you just shut up and fuck us properly?"_

_ He let out a growl and his hand came down on my butt cheek. T He stinging pain made me yelp, but I felt more moisture leak out of me, coating Jack's back. It felt so good just sliding along the firm muscles. The way they twitched and rippled stimulated me further._

_ "I hate you, Kai," I repeated. I was so close, but he'd do just one little thing to keep me from coming._

_ "Shit!" Jack cursed and then, I was on a rocky ride, clinging helplessly on to his shoulders as both men began to move spastically against each other._

_ It wasn't long before they finished without me._

_ I was left frustrated and unfulfilled. Jack had collapsed on to his stomach, ignoring my whines for completion. That was fine, I didn't want him anyway._

_ Kai pulled out, cleaning himself with a towel before grinning wolfishly at my predicament. "Do bad girls deserve rewards?" _

_ I nodded fervently, looking at him with the widest, most innocent eyes I could muster. _

_ "No, bad girls must be punished. Turn back over. I want you on your back."_

_ Suppressing a growl, I did as I was told._

_ "Hold her," Kai ordered. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."_

…

_ He was going to show her why she had to be punished. He was always right. By now, he expected her to understand that without questioning him._

_ Staring at the pale globes in front of him, he leaned over and gave it a healthy chomp, listening with satisfaction as she let out a pained yelp._

_ "Kai, what are you doing?!" she protested, trying futilely to struggle away from the detective who was hungrily watching them._

_ "I told you. Bad girls must be punished." He wasn't going to put his dirty cock into her. No, she deserved better than that. He tilted her hip up and angled her just right._

_ Never once breaking eye contact with her, he plunged his tongue inside, happily lapping up her juice. "Mm…" he hummed, nosing the bud just above. "My Madi… Sweet Madi… You taste so good."_

_ Like this, he was able to last as long as he liked, which meant that he could spend all night tormenting her. He'd have her close before backing away. Her cries were accompanied by tears of frustration. She begged and begged, but he was the one in control. _

_ He was __**always**__ the one in control._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

I keep forgetting to make a cover art for this story… Eek…

Thank you guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Hehe… Madi just didn't like to be filmed. She's paranoid about sex video leaks. Jackiboy! Teehee…

**anonymouscsifan**: xD I thought about making him work for her forgiveness, but Madi was feeling nice. I miss Morgan… I'll need him to pop back in soon.

**Guest**: Yes, she does!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I hummed a merry tune as Jack drove me back after we thoroughly cleaned the room and cut up the body for disposal. It was fortunate the garbage pickup was tomorrow. I didn't want the rat to stink up the entire place.

When I entered the house this time, Jack walked in with me. He nodded politely to Winter who did not acknowledge him and immediately went to Kai to announce his presence.

Kai glanced over to me, but I shook my head. I would tell him later, but not now. This was my game to play.

He nodded back to Jack and offered the other man a can of beer.

Once we were alone in the kitchen, I sashayed over to him, loving the way he just enveloped me into his body in a warm embrace.

"When are you going to tell me what you have been up to?" he mumbled into my hair. "I worry about you. Is it because of the cameras? Do you not trust me anymore?"

I tilted my head to capture his lips. "That's not it. I trust you with my heart, body, and soul, but… There are some things I want to do on my own too. I want to be able to differentiate myself from you and all the other Madis. I want to be able to say that I am my own person."

He sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens…"

"You'll be the first to know," I promised.

We had a very normal dinner that night. There was no need for Winter to wash her eyes. Jack was also there, but it was nothing too out of the ordinary. I was very glad that it wasn't Meadow. Ire ally hated her and I was sure that even Kai knew the feelings were mutual. I could tell that her husband had also grown to… dislike her. I was not surprised. She was constantly pining over my brother. It was disgusting.

I really hated her.

"We're having a meeting tomorrow. I expect _everyone_ to be there. That includes both of you and you." He gestured to Winter and me. "This is mandatory. I will not accept any excuses."

I dreaded these meetings. They were chaotic. I usually ended up having to cook for everyone. Luckily, Harrison and Winter didn't mind helping me… too much… The struggle was real when given such short notice. What was I even going to make?

Was this punishment for keeping secrets from him?

He sucked.

I should get him to cook next time, but I didn't want to die. He was a horrible cook.

The last time he attempted, I was out for two days with food poisoning. That was never going to happen again. Maybe I could just order pizza for tomorrow. Everyone liked pizza.

Feeling a little better, I sat down on the couch beside him, tucked snugly to his side as he talked sports with Jack.

I was beginning to doze off when my phone began to buzz. It was relentless as message after message bombarded me.

It was the stalker.

And they were angry.

They must've realised something had happened to Derek.

"Who's that?" Kai mumbled, his eyes still fixated on the television screen.

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. "Nothing. No one." I looked over to Jack who was looking back at me. With a barely noticeable nod, he understood who was currently trying to reach me.

"Hey, man. I have to get back home. Raining out and I think I'm getting old. Can't see shit in the dark with everything sparkling," he chuckled.

Kai stood up with him. They did some stupid bro gestures and then, it was only my brother and me on the couch. "Something big is coming. It will give me the push I need to get on the council."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? Should I be worried?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

Crinkling my nose, I wondered what exactly he had planned. "Please, don't get yourself killed."

"I won't… probably."

I whacked him in the chest. "No. Dying!"

"I won't. I won't. I promise," he snickered, pulling me into a kiss. "It won't let me die anyway."

I hummed. "Fine."

There was another buzz in my pocket and before I could even react, Kai grabbed the offending object. "Who is this? Why are they texting you?" he growled, trying to unlock my phone to look at the messages.

"Kai – "

"No!" he roared, holding the phone so tightly that I thought it would crack in his hand. "Who is this?! Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not!" I shouted back. "We've been over this before. There is _no one_ but you. I fuckin' love you more than myself! I'd _die_ for you, Kai!"

"Then who the fuck is this?!" He shook the screen in front of my face.

I opened and closed my mouth in front of him. Should I finally tell him? He had enough to deal with, but… what choice did I even have at this point? I didn't want him to think I was seeing anyone behind his back and the stalker _did_ threaten his safety at one point.

"Don't you trust me, Kai?" I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. "I'd never be unfaithful to you."

With a growl of frustration, he kicked the wooden coffee table, topping the left over pizza and beer. "Then _tell_ me! You have me groveling like a dog over those fuckin' cameras!"

"Stop!" I shouted, fearful as he began to wreck the house. "Stop, Kai… Y-You're scaring me… I'll tell you, just… please, stop…"

I fell back on to the couch with my face in my hands. Tears streamed nonstop out of my eyes.

I extended my hand for the phone. It took my shaky fingers several tries to enter the code correctly. "Here, just read everything, but promise me that you won't punish Jack. It's my fault. I told him to keep it a secret, but he said he would tell you anyway if you asked. He's dedicated and fully loyal to you. Don't kill him because of this…"

Kai didn't say a word when he snatched the phone back.

I could see him scanning each text message. The frown on his face deepened with each passing second. He didn't speak a single word, leaving me to dread what he was going to do next.

I should've just told him from the start. Who was I really protecting by keeping this from him? Maybe it was my own selfish desires to finally have something over him. This was definitely a horrible idea. I could see it now, but it was too late.

"_Please_, Kai. I was going to tell you!" I continued to protest as the dark look never left his face. "I thought I could handle it. I didn't want you to be worried about something so unnecessary. I love you." I tried to link our pinkies together, but he quickly moved away, disappearing from view.

The rejection was painful. I never meant for any of this to blow up as it did, but I should've expected it. It was all my fault.

I crouched down to pick up the phone he had dropped and realised that the stalker was still sending me messages.

_Bastard…_

I hoped that he was proud of himself for what he did.

_Fuckin' asshole._

When I got a hold of him, I was going to make sure that he was never going to see the light of day again.

Suddenly, several images popped up.

_I see that I haven't managed to convince you, yet, but perhaps this will._

"Albert…?" I whispered in shock.

I thought he had been involved in this madness, but by the way he was beaten up and tied to a pillar, I was clearly mistaken with all my endless assumptions.

What was I going to do?

I shot both Morgan and Jack texts and the photos. When neither replied in a timely manner, I scribbled a note of apology to Kai and ran to the address sent to me.

It took two busses to get there and when I arrived, I could already feel the regret. The building was old and clearly abandoned for many years.

If anything happened to me, the note I left for Kai was never going to be enough. Maybe I could make it up for him in another life – if he could still find it in himself to love me.

Checking my phone one last time, I only saw messages from the stalker. Nothing from Morgan, Jack, or Kai.

I gave my siblings a quick three word text. That was going to have to be enough for now.

I cautiously walked up to the looming tower and decided to stroll in through the front door. Clearly, they were already expecting me. What was the point in trying to hide myself?

"Where are you? I'm here, so let him go!" I shouted.

The spacious room was empty. The only noise came from me. "Who are you? Why have you been stalking me?!"

Eventually, I was greeted with a simple note on the floor. It was typed.

_Meet me upstairs. I can't wait to finally have you to myself, my love._

I crumpled the note with a growl. The longer I was in here, the angrier I became. This game had to stop. I was through with them toying with me!

Stomping up the creaky staircases, I burst through the door with a crow bar I had found. "Come out!"

"M-Madison?" came a whimper.

I gasped, running towards the slumped over form. "Albert… Oh, God… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. You should never have been a part of any of this. I swear, I'll get us both out. We'll be alright." I was trying to comfort him as much as I was trying to comfort myself.

"Hey," he croaked, shooting me a weak smile. "Y-You shouldn't have come here. This was a trap."

Obviously, but where was that fuckin' asshole?!

"I'll get you out of here!" I had no idea where the stalker was, but if they weren't going to show their face, I wasn't going to complain about it. If I could untie Albert, it'd be two against one. Maybe we'd be alright after all.

There was a click behind me. I turned my head to see the barrel of a gun in front of my face. I looked at the owner of the firearm, but couldn't recognise him. Had I met him somewhere? Was het he one stalking me or was he like Derek – a mere pawn in this cruel game?

"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to think about how I could die in a blink of an eye. All he needed to do was pull the trigger, but why would he? The stalker had clearly been obsessed with me for whatever reason. "I'm here now, so let Albert go! There's no reason for him to be here anymore." If they let him go, he'd be able to get help. "_Please!"_

"Get up," he demanded.

"I'll cooperate. Just let Albert go. He's innocent! Let him go…" I continued to plead. "Please, just let him go…"

_"Get. Up."_

Slowly, I got to my feet, flanking worriedly at Albert who shared a fearful look.

"Look at me!" the man snarled.

I jumped, complying with his demand. This guy was mad. His beady, black eyes had a strange, crazed glint. His greasy hair was all different shades of neon colours. There had to be someone else because I would never be able to forget seeing someone like him.

"What do you even want from me? I don't know you! I'm sorry if somehow I gave the impression that I was ignoring you in any way. W-We… We can be friends. Let's just talk, alright?"

He said nothing as he continued to stand very still with his gun in my face.

"What do you – "

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me. I tried to free myself, but they held on strong.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

A cloth clamped down over my nose and mouth.

I turned my head in an attempt to look at the accomplice, but I could already feel my consciousness wavering.

"Mm!"

"Hm…"

From the corner of my eyes, I could see –

"…?"

…

Kai let out a scream and kicked a kitchen chair over when he heard the front door close. How could she do this to him? His Madi…

His beautiful Madi…

Why would she lie to him? How could he trust anyone if he couldn't even trust her?!

With another scream, he swept his arm across the dark granite counter, throwing several dirty dishes to the tiled floor. They shattered into hundreds of pieces. Among them was her favourite mug. Now, barely distinguishable in the rubble.

Her birdy mug…

It was something he made for her in school. The birds were really just glorified Vs with slightly curled wings. Her name was shakily scrawled on. It was a really ugly thing. He was surprised that she had even kept it for so long. There were so many prettier ones in the dollar store.

But she kept that ugly ass mug…

Just like she kept _his_ ugly ass mug.

The longer he stared at the shattered pieces, the more the regret sank in. He didn't mean to break it. He was just angry. Would he be able to fix it? Maybe he could make her another one.

Swimming in uncertainty, he began to gather the pieces, ignoring the fresh cuts on his hand. Was it too far gone to be repaired?

Probably.

Letting out a sigh, he admonished himself for acting so hastily. The demon's anger was nothing compared to his own guilt. He didn't mean to hurt her.

The way she looked at him…

The fear…

He didn't ever want to see that again, especially not towards him. He was supposed to be the one protecting her, but how was he to protect her from himself?

In the bathroom, he looked into bloodshot eyes. He was a wreck and it wasn't even because of the demon. This was him. This was all him.

He knew Madi would never betray him, so why was he so insecure? Was it because he didn't think he was good enough for her? That was part of it. Another reason was that _he_ didn't want to be the one getting hurt, so he lashed out first.

He was going to change. He was going to prove to Madi that she was irreplaceable. She was the most important person in his life.

Several new points popped into his head. He was going to make sure that everyone would respect her as they respected him.

After compiling his list, he waited patiently on the couch for her return. He was so very patient.

He even forced himself to stay awake even when his eyes grew sore and wouldn't stop leaking.

_1am…_

_ 2am…_

_ Three…_

_ Four…_

_ Five…_

The sun began to peek through the curtain.

Where was she?

Where was his Madi?

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

O_O Stuff happened… Please, don't kill me!

Thank you guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Well… Jack just sees Madi as the queen and Kai might've bragged about her a little bit during meetings when she's not there. Yes, Madi knows about the Cult :P And most of the things he's done. And yes, there was a threesome involved hehehe

**anonymouscsifan**: I think Kai is going to pay more than he's willing to give. Eek! But… Morgan will be back very soon, though! Yay! (I think…)

**Guest**: I thought it was about time that Madi changes a bit. Yes, Madi knows about most of the happenings in the cult, but Kai is also a little secretive. He likes to be unpredictable.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I let out a groan when I woke up to my head pounding and my body feeling as if it had been run over by a semi-truck.

A hand cupped my chin. Minty, warm breath washed over me. "Wake up," the voice softly urged.

I tried to turn my head away. I didn't want to wake up yet. I just wanted to go back to sleep where the pain couldn't reach me.

"Madison… wake up."

When the annoying nagging refused to cease, I complied, looking into shining, blue eyes. "Albert?" I whispered, flinging my arms around him in relief. "What happened? Where are we?"

Gone was the old, concrete walls and rotting wooden crates. We were in a luxurious room with high ceilings. The bed beneath me felt like a fluffy cloud.

His arms wrapped around my waist. "We're safe. That's all that matters."

I sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Did Morgan come?" He was the most likely to get me out of that situation and the most capable. As an afflicted, he was much harder to kill.

"Morgan?" He shook his head. "Is that who came? He didn't introduce himself. He just came and went."

That was odd. I thought he'd stay until I was at least awake. Was he injured?

Feeling concerned, I patted around for my phone and that was when I realised that I was in different clothes. "W-Who changed me!?" I exclaimed, tugging the cover close to my chest to hide the negligee clinging loosely to my body.

"With your injuries, it was easiest to put you in that. Sorry," Albert apologised with a sheepish smile on his face.

My eyes widened. Panic began to rise. I could hear blood pulsing to my head. My face was already red enough from embarrassment. The dread and anxiety made me light headed. I needed to leave this place. I needed to be home. I needed my medication.

"Where's my phone, A-Albert?" I shakily asked in between deep breaths.

"Oh, it was damaged when you fell. We left it at that place. Sorry, Madi," he apologised again.

I glared at him. "Madison."

"Huh?"

"Don't call me Madi. It's Madison," I told him."

"But _he_ calls you Madi. Why can't I?" he asked, his eyes widened in an innocent way, but suspicion was already making me try to back away further than the headboard would allow. "_Who?!_ Who did you hear call me that?!" There was only one person and Albert had never met him before.

"Your brother. He calls you that, doesn't he?" He tilted his head. The sheepish demeanour quickly disappeared. "I've heard it so many times. When you're watching TV, out at the café, on the phone, in the kitchen, in bed _FUCKING_!" His voice ended in a roar that made me jump. "You like it when he fucks you, don't you? When he touches you? When he kisses you? I can see why he does that. You are very lovely."

I felt like puking. He had changed me out of my clothes. He had no doubt touched me in ways that I never wanted him to. "Why?" I sobbed. 'Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends."

"_I. DON'T. WANT. TO. BE. FRIENDS!" _he shouted. "I want your everything! I want you to feel for me what you do for him. How hard is that? Haven't I been good to you? I kept that lecherous professor from getting his hands on you. Still, you can't understand how I feel.

"_I_ was the one who made sure you were safe, but then I found out you were fucking your own brother. How sick is that? I can make you better, though. We can be a normal couple. There's nothing to hide between us."

"I don't like you that way, Albert. You're my friend," I told him, shaking my head in disbelief. "We can be happy together, just not how you might picture it, but you'll find a good woman to marry. You have your whole life in front of you. There's no need for any of this. Don't ruin your future for me, not for this madness."

"Madness? Loving you is _madness?!_ Then call me mad!" he yelled, crashing his fist against the wooden headboard. "I love you, Madison. I'll show you. I'll change your mind."

He got off the bed and began to pace, biting his bottom lip in thought. "Stay here. You'll be safe. I'm going to protect you." With that, he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

I tried to follow, but there was a very distinctive click and the doorknob wouldn't budge. I was trapped in an unknown location with no way of calling for help. I was so screwed. Why did I run all the way to that damn place to try to help the very person I was trying to get away from?

I should've listened to my instinct. A dying man had no reason to lie to me and there were no other Alberts in my life.

"Kai…" I whispered his name in despair as if he could somehow hear me. I had hoped that it would come true. I mean, there were so many more ridiculous phenomenons that happened, why couldn't this one work as well? "I'm sorry…"

If that was going to be our last encounter, I didn't want him to think that I would ever consider being unfaithful to him.

Not knowing what to do, I plopped back down on the bed.

Time passed tortuously slowly. It felt as if I had been in the same four windowless walls for an eternity before the door opened again.

Albert strolled in with a tray of soup and toast in his hands. There were no utensils.

I jumped up, racing past him, but immediately slammed into what felt like a large brick wall. A sob choked out of me as I was grabbed by a beefy man who held me in front of Albert.

Setting the tray down on to the desk, Albert was not bothered at all by my futile attempt to escape. "Madison, what's wrong? Don't you like it here?" I designed the room just for you. I've done my research. I tried to put aspects of your old room in here. I even have some homely photos. Have you seen them?"

He beckoned the giant to take me over to the bookshelf where several photo frames sat on the dark wood.

I paled, seeing what kind of photos he meant. They were images of me and him poorly photoshopped together. There was only one that we had taken together. It was a selfie on campus when we had eaten lunch together. We looked so content as friends, but nothing more. Was I so oblivious as to not realise his feelings for me? Perhaps…

But, then again, I never considered anyone but Kai. I was not looking for anyone, so I Just assumed that no one was looking for me.

"Why, Albert?" I asked. 'Why are you doing this to me? It's not going to make me magically like you as anything more than friends."

"Because I know that I'm never going to be anything but friends!" he snapped back. 'But don't worry. I know what I can do to change your mind."

"Harley, we'll let her eat and then, we'll begin," he stated, leaving me to wonder what he meant by that. There was _nothing _he could do to make me love Kai any less. I needed him like I needed to breathe. Albert was absolutely delusional if he thought he'd be able to change my mind.

With a defiant glare at the tray, I swept everything on to the carpet, watching with satisfaction as the liquid soaked into the creamy beige carpet.

_Good luck washing that off_.

Another few hours passed. My eyes constantly flickered back to the food I had so thoughtlessly wasted. My stomach was growling. I was famished, but refused to do anything he said. The food looked good though…

But maybe he put some strange spell into it or poisoned it. I couldn't risk that. I could handle a bit of hunger.

And so, I continued to wait for something to happen. I was already feeling claustrophobic. It also didn't help that I hadn't had any medication for at least twenty-four hours. I really didn't know how long I had been here. Withdrawal was going to hit soon.

I began to anxiously pace. I needed to do something. I could read. Reading always helped, until I couldn't concentrate anymore.

"Let me out!" I shouted, banging on the door. Why would he do this to me? I thought he cared. I thought he wanted my affection! _Why would he do this to me?!_

I screamed some more, slamming my fist over and over again, until the door finally swung open.

I continued to bang my fist in front of me, making my captor feel a small fraction of the pain and frustration bubbling within me.

"Stop it! Stop!" Albert sighed, seizing my wrists. For someone so lanky, he was unexpected strong.

I screamed in his face, until a particularly strong wave of nausea hit. I turned my head, spewing whatever was left in my stomach on to the poor carpet.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed, jumping away after a yelp of disgust. "Harley! Harley, come here!"

There were heavy thumps speeding our way.

"Make her stop!" he demanded, sounding more and more like a spoiled child.

I clenched my eyes shut when bile came rushing out once more. How long had I been here? It shouldn't have hit me this hard so quickly. Was it the shit that Kai had been giving me? I rarely questioned what those little tablets were. That was probably a mistake. He was frequently experimenting on some pretty hard shit.

The next few minutes were just pure agony. It was a great relief when blackness finally consumed my consciousness and I was thrown into sweet oblivion.

…

Kai was on the verge of tearing all his hair out.

She hadn't come home last night.

She hadn't replied to any of his text messages or answered her phone in any way. Was she really that angry with him? It was bordering pettiness!

He'd show her that it didn't matter whether she was at the meeting or not! If she really loved him, she would've known how important this meeting was. She would be here instead of acting like such a… _girl_.

"Hey, man! Come. Come!" He ushered his men into the house, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction when they kept their shoes on, tracking dirt and filth everywhere.

She hated it when there was any sort of mess.

"Pizza's here!" he announced when the door bell rang an hour after everyone gathered.

After placing everything on the nearby table, he turned his head. "Madi, where's my wallet?"

It took him a long moment to remember that she was not there. The realization truly sank in that she was gone. "I… Uh… Hang on…"

He turned over the living room before finding his wallet in his coat. She would've known that. It shouldn't have taken him so damn long to find his own fuckin' wallet!

"Here. Keep the change." He pushed the crumpled bills into the delivery man's hand and slammed the door shut.

He was frustrated and angry with himself. Twenty-four hours apart and he was already a mess. She was probably find and dandy, living the dream without him to worry about.

The meeting passed by like a blur. This was an important moment for him, but he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything.

As soon as everyone left, he felt the lonely emptiness that only she could fill press against him. He continued to call her, but eventually, her phone as turned off and all he had was the annoying lady telling him to try again later.

"I'm sorry, Madi," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll apologise to everything. I was wrong. I'm just a jealous bastard. I know you'd never cheat on me. Please, come back. I'll do better. I'll be a better man for you."

His words didn't bring her back. Nothing he said or did made her walk through the door.

As he drowned in self pity, his phone rang.

"Madi?! Where are you? I'm sorry. Come back home," he cried.

"So now, I know who to blame," a very masculine voice growled.

The baritone sent shivers down his spine. "Morgan…" The black man was one of the thorns in his side. He was competition for Madi's attention. Not only that, he was clearly the better choice. Morgan was a successful business man. His money was made through hard work and determination. "Did you take her? Where is she?!"

"I don't have her, but I can't find her either. She texted me yesterday. It was an address. I went there as soon as I could, but no one was there. She's missing, Kai and if she's dead, I'll make sure to send you in the same direction or would keeping you alive to suffer the consequences of what you've done better?"

He also recalled receiving a short text, but he couldn't tell what it meant in the current context. She had merely texted "_I love you_" and it confused his angered brain. Now, he felt something more ominous. It felt more like a…

Kai swallowed hard. Madi wasn't just hiding from him. She was missing.

His Madi…

_Mine._ The demon hissed loudly in his head.

"I'll find her. I don't care what you do to me later, but I'll find her," he growled back.

Morgan was satisfied with what he heard. Kai Anderson was not so gone that his own foolish dreams would hinder the safety of Madison.

"Get your coat on. I'll be by in five."

Kai tugged out another clump of his fading blue hair.

When he walked by, Winter shot him an uncertain look. "She still doesn't want to see your face?"

"She might be dead in a fuckin' ditch!" he snarled. "Don't fuck with me unless you're going to help!"

For a moment, Winter looked at him with wide, startled eyes. And then, it was gone, replaced by anger.

"Do you think you're the only one who loves her?! She's _my_ sister too!" Winter dug into her pocket to show him to text message she received yesterday.

_I love you._

Kai let out a long puff of air. "I'm sorry. You're right. Now, get your ass off the chair and get your shit on because Morgan is coming."

"Morgan?" She didn't know who this person was, but there were a lot of guys that she didn't know and had no interest in knowing. She wasn't very fond of men. They were nothing but trouble. Her brother was the perfect example of that.

"No time to talk."

While Kai was preparing for who knew what, she texted Vincent the situation.

Even though their eldest brother wanted nothing to do with them, he probably cared that their sister was in danger.

The reply came quickly.

_What's going on? I'm calling._

_No, Kai's going crazy and some weirdo named Morgan was taking us somewhere._

There was a long pause where she could see him typing, but nothing being sent. _Don't be afraid of contacting me. I'm still your brother._

Winter felt relieved reading that. Since he moved away, she hated him. He had been as good as dead to her, but maybe she had been too hasty. _Thanks. Will update._

_Ok._

"He's here! Hurry up!" Kai barked.

Winter threw on her coat and ran out the door to see the most beautiful black Jaguar.

Holy shit…

She might be in love.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Drama! Stuff happening!

Also, I finally saw Avengers: Endgame! And it was… alright? I overanalyze everything, so my brain just kept going… Why couldn't they have done this? They are contradicting themselves! What happened to this part?! Why are they not addressing this?! I hope that didn't spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched it yet.

Anyway! Moving on!

Thank you farrahjohnson21, guests (Guest, anonymouscsifan) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Kai needs to get his act together, especially when Madi's in trouble! Aaaaand… I can't promise anything regarding her health. Muahahaha!

**farrahjohnson21**: Dun dun duuuun!

**anonymouscsifan**: Hehehe. I hope this was worth the wait. Kai is too rash. He finds something he doesn't like and goes crazy.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I gasped for air, shivering as a down pour of water dripped from my body. My hair was plastered to my face, leaving me near blind and feeling even more cut off from the rest of the world.

My hands and feet were tied to a metal chair, keeping me from any form of comfort.

"Oh, Madi. You'll come to love me," Albert cooed. "I'll take away the sickness, the blasphemy… I'll free you from his sinful taint."

"F-Fuck… y-y-y-you!" I stuttered, gritting my teeth to keep them from chattering.

If he thought he could change my mind and heart, he was delusional. I was never going to give Kai up. Nothing was going to tear us apart. This fucker didn't understand the first thing about our relationship.

"Do it again," Albert ordered his lackey.

I was dropped back into the icy water, left there long enough for oxygen to run out and I was drowning.

_I was drowning!_

My lungs burned. I couldn't even kick my legs. There was no way I could struggle.

Just as I was on the verge of passing out, sweet oxygen filled my lungs once more. I sucked in as much as I could, fearful of how long he would keep me under next.

"We can do this as long as you want," he told me. "The power is in your hands."

Fuckin' bastard! We all knew that I was absolutely powerless. I was never going to willingly give up Kai and when I got my hands on this asshole, I was going to make sure he suffered for this.

"I-I-I will _never_ l-love you," I spat.

"Then, I'm sorry. You'll only have yourself to blame."

I was in mid-retort. I didn't have enough time to prepare myself for the water. The panic set in immediately. I thrashed around, trying my hardest to free myself, but that only rubbed my wrists raw.

_Kai…_

_Kai…_

My vision was darkening.

_Kai…_

_Help me…_

_Please__._

…

He jerked up from his very uncomfortable position in the car. They had been driving around for nearly a day with no luck. Morgan had his mystery intel, but none of that helped. They were met with dead ends after dead ends.

Suddenly, a police car cruised up beside them. The window slid down to reveal a familiar face.

"Are you looking for her?" There had been no greeting to him. Jack Samuels was in full detective mode.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "How did you know she was missing?"

Samuels frowned. "She texted me an address. I went to investigate, but there was nothing there."

The rage rose quickly, exploding everywhere as he nearly threw himself out of the window. Instead, he grabbed the side of the police car tightly. "Why the Hell did she text _you_? Are you fuckin' her?!"

The detective shook his head, the frown deepening. 'No, I'm not, but _this_ is exactly why she hasn't been telling you anything."

He had no idea what Samuels was talking about. "She's scared of your reaction, Kai. She doesn't want you to act rashly. She's always thinking about _you_, while you're going around thinking that she's fucking everyone in the city."

He recalled the look of terror on her face that night and finally realised what he was becoming. "She's… scared of me?" he whispered.

"Of what you would do. She didn't realised that perhaps she needed your anger this time – your over protectiveness. She's gone off to deal with something and in way over her head," the detective went on.

What was he going to do, now?

"I've filed a formal report already, so the police station is on the lookout for her as well," Samuels tiredly sighed.

"Thank you…" Kai mumbled, feeling deflated.

As he was settling back in his seat, a sharp pain sliced through his head. When it was gone, there was a strange emptiness that made him wary of what had happened. It took him several long minutes to notice that his head was strangely quiet.

Although he knew he should be glad that the demon appeared to be gone, he felt even lonelier than before. He had taken his constant companion for granted.

He tried reaching out to it, but there was no one there.

"I want to go home," he spoke up.

His words surprised himself as much as he surprised everyone else. They all turned to him in shock.

"Does she mean so little to you?" Morgan sneered. "A few measly hours. Is that all your love is worth? All your promises?"

He gritted his teeth. 'No, but we have no more leads. We're driving blindly through the night. Even if you don't need to rest, I do. I need to think about what we should do next because this is obviously not working."

Winter blinked. That was probably the most rational she had ever seen him. "Let's go back."

With a low growl, Morgan complied. There was no use having these two shining every few seconds anyway. If they didn't want to help him, he had no gripes about it.

Once they were back at the Anderson household, Morgan booted everyone out of his car. Fortunately, he had grabbed the cop's number before they parted ways. The two of them could probably do more together.

…

As soon as Kai was inside, he slumped on to the couch, ignoring the concerned look on Winter's face.

Everyone was leaving him. He didn't mean to push her away. How could he make it better? Where would he even start? If Madi was dead…

Everything would be pointless. He had done this for them. IF the world wouldn't give them a happy ending together, he was going to build one that would. Had the dream ended so quickly before it could even begin?

Winter watched her brother slowly break down. She watched him for five days where he was only a shadow of his former self. Nothing she did could fix this stranger staying in her home. She tried everything.

There were no meetings, no social interactions, no scheming. He slept, ate, went to the washroom, and repeat. He didn't even shower. He was a disgusting blob.

It had come to the point where Winter even offered herself to see if she could bring him out of this rut, but it was then she realised their relationship wasn't just a fetish. The forbidden romance wasn't' what did it for them. No, they were actually _in love_ and Winter didn't know what to think about it. She kind of wished that she never found out.

Why was love even more frightening than lust? Shouldn't it be a relief for her to find out that what they had was pure – as pure as it could be with two psychopaths?

She sighed, slumping down on to her desk. Her bedroom as her safe space. It was exactly as she wanted to be. She didn't need to worry about politics, secrets, _murders, __**everything**_!

What if their sister never came back? Madison was the only one who kept Kai grounded enough to prevent everything from exploding. Without her…

Winter shuddered. She didn't want to imagine what living here would be like. She was already terrified of Kai. He was insane and each day away from her, he descended deeper and deeper into madness.

_Have you found her, yet?_

Vincent had visited shortly after their first joyride with Morgan. His concern was brushed off by Kai who was too tired to even argue, but Winter was glad that he was there, even if it was only for a short moment.

Sure, she also held resentment towards her oldest brother, but he was still family. He was a rational mind who kept her from being dragged too far by Kai.

_No. I don't know what to do anymore. _ Winter tapped her fingers restlessly on the table as she waited for a reply.

_Has she ever mentioned anyone suspicious?_

_ We barely talk. _

Who's fault was that?

Kai and Madison were always stuck to the hip as long as she could remember. They were almost like twins. Kai was the darkness to Madison's light. They were two sides of the same coin.

When Kai was bullying her, Madison would reprimand him. Because of his, Madison was her favourite.

Eventually, they went to different schools, had different ideals, and then… she was told that their parents were dead. They had kept it from her, until she was visiting during Thanksgiving weekend. The anger made her drop out of Vassar College and pushed her towards Clinton's campaign. Things had to change.

She regret that, but it was too late now. Too many years had gone by. Besides, she really wasn't doing that well. She never told anyone that her grades were below average and it was really all just a waste of money.

Thinking about it now, she really hated school. It was probably good that she was no longer there. She only wished that she had never gotten involved in all this insanity. If only she had the means to move out…

If only…

Unfortunately, Vincent had to go the next day because of his obligation to his patients. What about his _family_?

Men… They could never get their priorities straight!

The world would be so much better without them.

…

I embraced the darkness, hoping that it would never disappear. Although it was unnerving not being able to see much of anything, the darkness had never hurt me. I was always safe here.

"_Madi…"_

The slithering mass of shadows blinked its glowing red eyes at me.

I snuggled closer, grabbing on to anything familiar.

"_Madi…"_ It purred.

It was rare for the demon to visit me like this, but it had always been pleasant. If anyone Kai should be way of, it would be the demon.

It was a very nice cuddle buddy, albeit a little perverted sometimes.

Like now…

I unwrapped a tendril from my upper thigh, allowing it to curl around my wrist instead.

Another crept up the back of my shirt, leaving a cold trail behind its wispy smoothness.

Yelping, I tried to pry that one away as well, but the one on my wrist pulled my hand away. "W-What are you doing?" It had never been so aggressive with me.

Sure, we had some fun in Kai's body, but this was different!

It purred again, rubbing every inch of its form against my body like a life size cat in heat.

"_Madi… Want Madi safe…"_

I sighed, stroking where I assumed was the head and watched its eyes close with contentment. "You're such a silly thing. I don't think even _you_can get me out of this mess. I feel like such an idiot. I never even got the chance to make it up to Kai."

It hummed, wrapping itself more tightly around me as if I would disappear if it let go. Maybe I would…

I hugged it back, letting it move closer to my core.

"_Madi mine… Love Madi…"_

For whatever reason, when it was in this state, its speech was barely coherent. Perhaps Kai's consciousness helped it.

"_Please…"_

Was I not wearing clothes?

I tried to look down at myself, but all I saw was the shadowy form with only small spots of pale flesh peeking through.

Shifting, I managed to direct the poking tip away from my back hole to somewhere a little more comfortable.

"Fine," I huffed, giving it the permission it needed to slide into me.

As soon as it entered my hot core, I shuddered. It was so cold, but so smooth that the intrusion held no pain.

My eyes fluttered as it spilled past my cervix in strange wave-like movements. Shit… I had never felt anything like this before. Was I cheating on Kai for doing this? This was all so confusing. I wanted it to stop, yet wanted to give in to all my bodily desires.

Slowly, it pulled back out, leaving me feeling oddly empty and wanting. My hip pushed against it.

It teased me for several moments while I whined.

Its mouth opened, revealing sharp, white teeth and a long, pink tongue. The slimy appendage dripped saliva down my neck, trailing down to my breast where my nipples form hard pebbles.

"_Madi want?"_

I glared at it. "Yes. Yes, I want. Now, stop teasing me, you asshole!"

With a rumbling chuckle, it plunged back into my body, quickly finding a rhythm that kept me screaming.

I jerked, convulsing against it as I came and came. He kept me in a constant state of ecstasy with one orgasm bigger than the previous.

Eventually, it lost its smooth, ruthless rhythm and I felt its cold liquid fill me.

Once the convulsions stopped, I was left feeling limbless. I was floating in its embrace, unable to do anything.

I had never felt anything like this before. It was so wrong, but it felt so good. Would Kai know about what we had done? Could he feel it?

Suddenly, a pang of pain hit me and the demon let out a snarl.

"_**MINE!" **_ it roared into the unknown

A second pang of pain, this time, it stole my breath away and kept it from me.

I was flailing about, trying to grasp for an escape that was not there.

_"No… No…" _it moaned in despair. _"Mine Madi… Don't take away my Madi!"_

I watched it continue to futilely strike out at nothing.

My hand squeezed its body one last time before my eyes fluttered. Before it closed, a horrified face met mine. Beautiful blonde curls fell over bloodshot eyes.

"Kai…"

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Aaaaaand that happened…

I nearly forgot to post this week! Looked and my planner and was horrified at how quickly this week passed. Mad typed this chapter today. I hope it turned out alright!

It's also been pretty hot here. Around 25 degrees Celsius. I know it's not that hot for some of you, but for where I live, it's pretty hot. I've also foolishly chosen this time to do some spring cleaning!

Also finally have a cover image! Yaaaay! I really needed to stop procrastinating with that!

Anyway! Thank you guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Yup! It was Albert! Dun dun duuuuun!

**anonymouscsifan**: Hehehehehehe… I feel so evil. I was personally debating for a while too whether it should be Albert or Winters. Dr. Winters will appear again soon and more Morgan to come as well! I don't even know how I feel about Kai at the moment. Kinda bad about what's happening to him, but… he does need to learn to be less impulsive!

**Guest**: Muahaha! You're not the only one who thought it was him!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Breakfast is ready, miss."

I smiled at the maid who had come knocking at my door. "Thank you, Martha. I'll be right down."

Stretching my arms high in the air, I wondered what we were going to do today. Since returning home, he had been taking me everywhere to make up for lost time.

Once I was dressed and descended to the kitchen, he swept me into his arms. "Good morning, lovely."

I hummed, snuggling against him. "Good morning." I ran my hand down his chest with a frown on my face. "Have you lost weight?" He wasn't as buff as I remembered.

"No?" he asked me, seeming just as confused as me.

I must've been imagining things. Maybe a dream?

Dismissing my delusions, I sat down at the table and covered my pancakes with maple syrup.

Ah… all that wonderful, sticky goodness.

"Have you drowned them enough, yet? Is there any left for me?" he joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, hugging the bottle to my chest. Despite in an easy atmosphere, I was feeling off. His words triggered something in me that made me uncomfortable.

Instead of trying to steal the syrup from me, he merely chuckled.

_A hand reached over, pretending to take the sauce of sweet goodness to me. While I was distracted, he snatched my entire plate and began to stuff _my _pancakes into his mouth._

_ "…!"_

I let go of the bottle, awkwardly placing it back on the table when I realised that he wasn't going to do anything about it.

Once it was let alone, he drizzled his own stack of pancakes. It was barely coated, but he took no more as if he only put it there because he had to.

"What are we going to do, today?" I asked him.

He leaned back with a pleasant smile on his face. "I was thinking of staying in today. You've had a good snapshot of all the places we used to go to, but sometimes, it's as if I'm still a stranger to you."

A stranger…

It felt that way for me too. Sure, we did things together, but whenever I spent too much time thinking about it, I couldn't' remember much about him at all. "What are we going to do here all day?" I asked, feeling oddly uncomfortable at the thought of being alone with him for so long. I couldn't place why. There was no reason for me to not trust him.

Where were these irrational thoughts coming from?

He smiled gently at me. "Anything you want. I'm sure you still have a lot of questions. The accident really did a number on you. How are you feeling?"

I touched my head where the injury had been. There was only a scar left behind and a bit of tenderness, but nothing else. 'I'm fine and sure, that sounds good."

When I first woke up, I was so confused. I couldn't remember anything, not even my name. All I recalled was the feeling of drowning and bright red eyes. They followed me everywhere.

"Madison?" I looked back up at him.

"Sorry, lost in thought," I told him. "I'm done eating now. Can we go to the gardens?"

"Of course. Let me finish up here and I'll – "

"I'll meet you there," I interrupted, already on my way out .

I needed to separate myself away from him. Only then was I able to think clearly. For whatever reason, I didn't feel like myself in his presence even though I couldn't even remember who that person was.

Once I was outside, I dropped on to my back, staring at the clouds and the birds flying in and out of focus. I wanted to be free like them.

The breeze washed away all the anxiety. That terrible clenching in my chest. The panic that would hit me at random intervals. Whenever I brought it up to him, he'd dismiss my issues. At first, he suggested that sex would help, but just the thought had sent me reeling back. It made the anxiety worse.

Several times after, he suggested the same thing, but I declined. Eventually, he thought therapy would help. I didn't blame him because what fiancée couldn't bring herself to be intimate with her lover?

I felt like a failure.

I felt like a freak.

"Why are you ruining the dress I bought you?"

I quickly sat up to see him with a deep frown on his face. "I – "

"Do you know how much it cost? And your hair is full of grass! Madison, what is wrong with you?!" he growled.

"I… I…" I didn't know what to say. What was wrong with laying on the grass? Stains could come out. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to watch the birds fly…"

He let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Honestly, why can't you be normal? Haven't I been good to you?"

He had, but he was also smothering me. It was as if he was trying to turn me into someone I wasn't – someone I didn't know.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I pulled my knees against my chest and sobbed. I didn't know what else to do. I was feeling helpless. It wasn't as if I didn't want to be the person before the accident, I just didn't want to change who I was now. Was I so unlikeable that I had to change? I didn't want to be someone I wasn't.

He dropped to his knees and pulled me into his arms. "No, it's not your fault. I'm just nervous because my parents are coming to visit soon."

Yes, his parents. He had mentioned them several times. They were strict and old-fashioned. They expected the perfect lady for their only son and I knew I wasn't that. I was afraid of meeting them for the first time.

He insisted that I was fine before the accident, but I couldn't imagine living the life that he described to me.

The day went about as expected. I was unnerved to be in his presence for the extended amount of time. I preferred the solitude outside with the birds. When night came, the eyes reappeared. They were not just in my dreams, they were also in the room.

"Who are you?" I whispered into the darkness, hoping for a reply, but there was none. They merely stared at me.

"_Please_, can you help me? I'm so confused," I went on. "Tell me who I am."

Sharp white teeth appeared where I assumed the mouth was. There was a shift in the air, but no sound.

Tears streamed down my face and I watched it slither up to me, blinking its wide, red eyes. I reached out a hand to touch it. A soft purr filled the room.

I smiled, realising that this strange creature was relaxing me, but like many times before, something made it reel back. Within seconds, it was banished and I was left alone where despair quickly returned.

Lying back down, I pulled the blanket up to my chin. I closed my eyes, imagining that my strange companion was still there to hide me from this life.

…

He grinned at his men. "Drink up! Show me your devotion!"

The uncertainty and fear in their eyes were exhilarating. They really had nothing to fear. The only cup with poison was his own.

Since Madi disappeared, he had become more and more reckless. He really didn't want to live in a world without her, but hadn't had the courage to off himself, yet. He still hoped that she was still alive.

But tonight was going to be the night. The weeks had passed with no news – no hope. He was ready to ascend and see his Madi again.

There were lists made, the next ruler appointed, and money saved for Winter. He had never been so sure of himself as he watched the first of his men throw back the cup of weak beer. Then another… and another. All of them drank it. He was ensured their loyalty. And now, it was his turn.

He gulped down the content, feeling the bitter taste trigger his gag reflex, but he managed to keep it down. This was it. This was finally it!

He waited and waited for the cyanide to hit, but minutes passed and nothing. How long was it supposed to take?

"Kai?" Beverley frowned at his strange behaviour. "Divine ruler?"

"_**NO!**_" he roared, sweeping everything off the small table in front of him. He had bought the shit online. Did they rip him off?!

Seeing a glint in the room, he quickly spotted the gun and lunged at Samuels who seized his hand with cat-like reflex, preventing him from snatching the weapon.

"Out! Everyone, get out! The divine ruler is having a premonition!" the detective ordered. He shared a look with Harrison who helped guide the confused followers out of the basement.

Once everyone was gone, he had Kai in a head lock. "Divine ruler, don't do this. She wouldn't want you to do this."

"How the fuck would you know?" Kai snarled. "She's _gone_! She's never coming back!"

Jack tightened his grip. "I haven't given up on her. Neither has Morgan. Unless there's a body, she's still alive. She's out there waiting for you to save her. Are you just going to roll over and die? Are you not the ruler who would lead us to a new world – to a greater world?

Kai hit the arm around his neck, until he was let go. "What the Hell am I supposed to think? It's been nearly two months! I've been without her for two _fucking months!_"

Jack made an impulsive decision to throw his fist into the divine ruler's face. Just once was all he was going to punch him because this was not meant to punish. This was meant to bring him back into reality and out of his self-pity party.

"Shit, I'll kill – "

Kai was unable to finish before lips stopped him. Jack was straddling his hips, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

"I miss her, too," Jack whispered, bringing him to another kiss. "I think she's the only woman I would actually die for."

Kai didn't know what to think. Jack was one of the competitions for Madi. He knew that she spoke with the detective more than he anticipated. She had gone to the other man with information and concerns.

"Help me find her. I need her." He thumped his head on the floor, covering his face with his arm to prevent anyone from seeing him cry.

"I know. We'll fine her, but not if you give up. We need your guidance," Jack groaned, grinding against him.

Kai held those narrow hips tightly, knowing how much he liked pain. "Get off. I can't think."

Jack complied, shooting Harrison a look as their divine ruler gathered himself. "We'll fine her, Kai. Even if we have to go through every house, we'll find her. This had to be someone close by."

Once he was properly medicated and no longer clinging on to self-pity like a shield, he began to compile a list of people she knew. It wasn't a particularly long list because she rarely socialised with anyone.

They were going to have to go to her school to question who she knew there. Was it possible that she had a secret life that he didn't know anything about? He didn't like the sound of that and he didn't want to jump into

The next morning, they went about interrogating the professor who had her in their classes. Most of them didn't even know what she looked like. The ones that do, rarely saw her communicate with anyone. One professor, however, had a lot to say about a boy. He was about to give them more information if they returned the next day.

Winter thought he was a creepy and Kai had to argue. The way the _doctor_ spoke of Madi seemed wrong. It was almost as if he thought of her as more than just his student. Kai wondered if this man could be involved and was throwing them a red herring. He was being far too helpful.

"Are we really going to go back to him?" Winter gave a dramatic shiver.

What choice did they have? They had no more leads. "Yeah. We're going to find her," he told his sister.

While he was obsessed with finding Madi, he hadn't been working on any other projects. Harrison was the only one still holding everyone together. Samuels was also working hard with Morgan, perhaps in more ways than one.

Nonetheless, Kai told them of what he found. It was the least he could do when they were both trying so hard to find his Madi.

They agreed that it was a good lead and to inform them if they found out anything important. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he was also captured or killed before he could save her.

"Madi… Madi… Madi…" He stroked himself in the shower, imagining her body wrapped around him. So tight… So hot… It had been so long since he was without her. He needed the real thing, but this was going to have to do for now. "Fuck…"

He spilled on to the shower walls. Wasn't enough… He wasn't sated. He needed more… _More_…

The demon had returned several days after disappearing. Its desires fuelled his own. They both needed her. The longing was maddening.

…

"This is the address he used to apply here," Dr. Winters told him, staring at them with his dead, dark eyes. Kai stared back.

"Thank you."

"Bring her back, Mr. Anderson. I want to see her back in my class."

Kai wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. If this man wasn't her kidnapper, he was going to be. And if that was the case, Kai was going to kill him first.

As of now, he was going to head over to the outskirts of town where lines of mansions filled his vision.

Rich, pompous assholes…

They were everything that was wrong with this world. And he was going to make an example of them. No one was allowed to take her away from him!

"Kai, we need to call them. We shouldn't go alone."

He nodded, waving at Winter to do just that, while he looked at all the estates.

Of course, it was going to be the last one. The house with the largest land and the least chance of anyone spotting anything suspicious.

"Kai!" Winter hissed. "We need to wait for back up, Kai!"

She grabbed his arm as he was leaving the car. "I don't want to lose anyone else in my life! I've lost mom and dad. There's a possibility that I've lost my sister and as much as I hate you, you're still my brother. Don't leave me alone in this world."

He paused. He knew where his priorities were, but that didn't mean they were the right things to do. Madi wouldn't want Winter to be alone, either.

Ignoring the demon hissing in his head, he sat back in the car that was partially hidden behind all the other cars.

"Thank you," she sighed, relaxing back in her seat. "They're coming. They said they were only fifteen minutes away. If she's still alive now, she'd still be alive when they're here."

He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands. Fifteen minutes could still mean life or death, but he kept silent. If Madi was dead, surely he'd feel it, right?

His hand went over to the spot above his chest. Yes, he'd know for sure if Madi was dead and Madi was _not_ dead.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. He instinctively pointed his gun at the person before letting out a sigh when he saw a familiar face. "Samuels," he greeted once the pane of glass was rolled down.

"Kai." The detective never revealed who he was in public. He knew the procedure.

"She's in there." He was certain. He could feel it and the demon was screaming loudly in his head. "I'm going to kill the fuckin' bastard."

"Let me walk in first. We can make this legal. I managed to get a warrant in progress," he told him.

"And how long is that going to take?!" Kai shouted.

Morgan poked his head in. "I want to find her as much as you, but he may not be the kidnapper. Let me go in first. I'll see what I can find."

Kai was left sitting in his car, watching another man do what he wanted to do.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Nearly didn't update today because life is getting really stressful. Let's just say… police is probably getting involved now. Yay… That's always fun…

I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week. I really want this stupid thing resolved because it's been dragged on for a couple of months now and I've finally called the police. What a time for it all to happen, huh? Maybe that's where I'm drawing all this inspiration from. Ahahaha! Kinda not really.

Anyway!

Thank you guest (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Welp… I guess this chapter answered some of your questions. Poor Madi hasn't been reunited with Kai yet :( Hehe… I don't know why I wrote that scene with the demon, but I regret nothing! And let's just say, no… Kai doesn't know what happened yet with the demon. Hehe…

**anonymouscsifan**: Yeah, the demon scene surprised me too. And more Morgan to come! You'll know his status soon. Hehehe… Fun Fact: Albert is initially based on a guy at university that I had a crush on. He was never really meant to end up like this. Oops! He was a pretty nice guy.

**Guest**: Hmm… I wouldn't exactly say that Madi cares more about the demon than Kai. She's fascinated by it and feels some sort of connection. Besides, she's known it for so many lifetimes and it's a cute not so little thing. Well, Kai has… almost found her? Maybe? Unless I decide to be mean. Muahahaha!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Morgan rang the doorbell and waited a minute for the door to open. A man around Madison's age appeared.

"Can I help you with something?" The man sounded amiable, albeit confused, but Morgan had seen his fair share of psychopaths in his long life. They were deceptively charming.

He smiled, turning on his own charm. "My car broke down and my phone is out of battery. Do you think I can use yours?"

The blue-eyed man nodded. "Hang on. I'll bring it out."

The door closed and Morgan was left standing there. He subtly gestured for Samuels who crept up to the back.

The detective was going to scout the area while this man, presumably Albert, was distracted. The face wasn't bruised up like the photos he had been sent by Madison, but he could tell that he was either the same person or a close relative.

He hadn't received any police reports on him and nothing in the local hospitals. He had kept the abduction a secret. Why?

Or perhaps… _why else_?

Albert Kurtz was definitely guilty of something.

Jack ran his hand along the walls and checked every window. They were all closed and locked. There was nothing particularly unusual about the house from the outside.

Taking out his lock pick, he made easy work of the small obstacle and gently pushed it open before locking it behind him with a soft '_click'_.

He went upstairs first, but there was no one there. The rooms were all furnished nicely, but they were all dusty and unused as if they were only there for show. Obviously, no one had been in there for a very long time.

"Madison?" he quietly whispered, hoping that she would hear him if she was on this floor, but he received no reply. He couldn't even find anything to show she was in the house at all, but kidnappers tend to keep their victims in the basement. He was going to have to look for the stairway.

From below, he could hear Morgan speaking on the phone. When he crept down, he noticed that Albert was also there, leaning against the doorway as he waited for the dark-skinned man to finish.

Jack didn't have much time left. He had to find the entrance to the basement because even he knew that the sooner Madison was back, the higher the chance that they'd recover her alive. Not only that, he'd finally be able to sleep at night.

Suddenly, a second set of footsteps made him freeze. They were coming his way.

He quickly entered a room, peeking out through the crack just as a large man stomped by.

Harley Kurtz. This had to be the brother, which meant that the initial male was definitely Albert. No one else lived in this large estate – no one legally registered, at least.

He went down the way Harley came from and found only one door. He should've looked at the blueprints of the house before coming here. This could've been so much easier if he had more time to prepare, but he knew how Kai was. If he hadn't arrived as soon as possible, the divine ruler would've found himself in some legal troubles.

Swinging the ordinary white-wooden door open, he was relieved to find that it, indeed, led to a set of dark staircases leading down and down.

He slipped in, shutting the door behind him. Were there other people there? He couldn't risk calling for her again and alerting the rest.

The light switch was at the bottom. When he flipped it on, he noticed in surprise that it was nothing like any basement he had seen before. There were no windows, which was _illegal_. Other than that, it looked nearly like the upstairs. It was beautifully furnished with portraits and paintings. All the doors to the rooms were closed and after taking a peek, he noticed that these were more lived in. Dust was nowhere to be seen.

He carefully opened each door, until one made him pause. He could hear someone muttering inside.

A familiar voice.

He pushed it open to see the tiny brunette with a large textbook opened on the bed in front of her.

She was in a very modest blue dress that didn't seem to suit her and her hair was in a loose braid.

"Madison?"

She jumped, turning to him with wide, startled eyes.

"Thank God, you're h – " He never got to finish when she let out a horrified cry.

"Who are you?!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which, thankfully, happened to be a stuffed bunny and not the textbook. She held it like a weapon above her head.

"It's me. Jack," he slowly told her as if he was trying to communicate with a frightened animal.

Why was she reacting this way? It hadn't been long enough for her to completely forget him. He was sure that he had made a much more lasting impression than that.

She shook her head, panic showed clearly in her eyes. He had to back off before she screamed again. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to save you. Don't you remember me?"

"No." Her voice cracked. "I don't know you. Why are you here?"

Her hands shook as she clenched the bunny tighter, but it looked more as if she was holding it for comfort, now.

"Madison, why are you here? Do you remember?" he gently asked, stepping towards her with his palms open to show that he was no threat.

She had her back against the wall. "What do you mean? I live here. You're the one who broke in. Who are you even?"

"I'm Jack. I'm a detective investigating a missing persons case," he told her. "We were... friends before you disappeared."

She shook her head again, but more fervently this time. "You're lying. I'm happy here. I belong here."

He had never had to negotiate with an amnesiac hostage before, especially one where he had such close ties to. All he wanted to do was shake her silly or kiss her until she remembered him. He would prefer the latter if he didn't think of it as sexual assault.

"What was the last thing you remember? How _did_ you meet him?" he asked her. His last step placed him inches away. "Who is he to you, Madison?"

He could see her swallow hard. "H-He's my fiancé. I started living here because I n-needed help." Her hand reached up to touch her head.

"What happened? Why did you need help?"

"I was in a car accident," she replied.

"Do you remember anything else? Did he take you to the hospital?" he pressed on. 'There are no reports off your admission. You were never taken to the hospital. Why? Why has he kept you trapped here?"

"I'm not trapped," she angrily exclaimed. "I could go out if I wanted to!"

"By yourself or does he follow you everywhere you go?" He could see the uncertainty fill her eyes. _Good_. She as questioning what she perceived as reality.

Before he could say anything else, the door knob rattled.

"What are you doing in there? You're not allowed to lock the door!" a low voice growled from behind the wood.

Jack flitted over to the closet and hid himself. He was going to have to have faith that what he said was enough to get her on his side – or at least give what he said a consideration.

"Sorry, I must've pushed it in by mistake. I'm just studying," she said, unlocking the door and had to stumble back from being ploughed over.

Harley looked suspiciously around the room.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"No," he grunted. "Albert is just making sure that no one has broken in. There's news that there are some weird people in the neighbourhood. Don't want you to hurt again, do we?"

His shark-like grin didn't make her feel any better. As long as she could remember, she never liked Harley. There was something horribly unnerving about him.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she curtly told him. 'I need to get back to studying."

He sneered at her. "No more locking doors."

"I promise."

Jack gave her credit for standing her ground. Harley was a large fellow with broad shoulders. He probably had at least half a foot on the detective.

With one more sweep of his eyes, Harley left and Madison pushed the door closed with a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you tell him about me?" he asked, getting out of the spacious walk-in closet.

She sighed. "You said you are a detective. I want to believe that because…"

"Because you're not happy here," he finished for her. " You _want_ what I said to be true."

Tears sprung out of her eyes. "You're right. I _am_ trapped here! I'm not happy even though I feel like I should be! He tells me that it's normal because of what happened, but it's as if something is _missing_ and nothing here would be able to fill that void!"

He travelled the rest of the way and finally pulled her into his arms. Her tiny form felt even smaller. Had they been feeding her properly?

"Come with me," he urged. "We'll arrest him for kidnapping and assault."

She wanted to, but what if she hadn't been kidnapped? What if she was only paranoid because she was no longer who she was before the accident? How could she tell what was truth and what was not?

"How do I know you're actually a cop?" she asked, pushing herself away from the handsome, pale-haired man. He wasn't in uniform, but he _did_ show her his badge to easier some of her suspicions.

The badge looked and felt familiar in her hands. She wanted to keep it, but he gently plucked it away and tucked it back into his back pocket.

"What am I going to do?" she thought aloud.

"Come with me," he repeated, but he could see that her uncertainty went both ways. 'I can give you my phone number. Call me and I'll bust you out." That was only until the warrant went through. After, he was coming in guns ablaze whether she liked it or not.

She shook her head. "I don't have a phone. He thinks that social media would hurt my recovery."

"He's isolating you," the detective growled. "Didn't you find it strange that you are not allowed something as simple as a phone? How about just calling on the landline?"

"There… isn't one in here," she quietly told him. "Not as far as I know…"

_Shit!_

"Look… I'll be back. Just be careful," he stated.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to help me when I don't even know if I need help?" she sobbed.

"Because you're important to me, but mostly because you're very important to a very powerful man who loves you enough to end this world if it meant having you back." He left her to think about what he said and head to quietly think and about what he should tell Kai.

He would be as honest as he had to, but not enough to trigger him into losing it. Hopefully… Kai was just someone he couldn't quite predict even after years of training.

Once he was safely outside, he sneaked back into Morgan's car where the other man already seemed to know that his news wasn't as good as it could be.

"Was she in there?"

He nodded. "But she doesn't remember anything."

They didn't have time to talk it over when Kai banged anxiously on the window. "Well? _Tell me!_"

What was he going to say? The divine ruler was being vague enough that he could say just about anything.

"I have found evidence that she's in there, but I need a warrant to freely search the house. It should be ready at the latest tomorrow." He had to pull a lot of strings and call in more favours than he had, but it was going to be done.

Kai gritted his teeth. "Go back in. We don't have time to waste. If she's in there, I want her out!"

Morgan jumped in. "We'll get her back, Kai, but we'll do it legally. You don't want any of this tied to her, do you?"

Kai snarled. "_I. Want. Her. Back!_" His voice had changed. It was distorted as if there was another merged with him.

_The demon_.

Morgan knew about the demon and how it possessed Kai, but he had never actually seen proof of it.

"Calm down or we'll ruin any chance of getting her out _safely_," he growled back. If Kai was going to attack, he was probably going to be able to hand it. His affliction had made him more durable.

Kai took in a deep breath, trying to rein in the darkness that seemed to be seeping out of his pores. He didn't want to blow up on his biggest allies, but the need was so strong.

It was like fighting an invisibly enemy.

"I'm sorry, Kai. This is for everyone's own good," was the last thing he heard before a sharp pain hit his neck and that was all he knew.

Morgan caught his body before it could hit the concrete. He didn't want to do this and he knew that Kai wouldn't want to destroy his friendships either. Unfortunately, this version of him was highly volatile. The only one worse was…

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I apologise for not updating and worrying everyone. It's been a very, very stressful time. I kind of broke down in front of my boss at one point and now it's all awkward there, but never mind that! I have a bit of reprieve before it all starts again when the hearing time arrives. I'm really hoping to get back on schedule!

Thank you guests (**Guest, Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: The italics were a memory in the beginning. Everything else is present time. And they found her! Kinda?

**Guest**: I hope they save her, too!

**anonymouscsifan**: Jack has his Jacky ways. Hehe… More Morgan! He's such a delight to write. Same with Jack. Yeaaaaah… Albert from university was actually really nice… I kinda didn't mean to make him all twisted here. It just happened? Also, didn't mean to make you worry. Thank you so much on the check up! I was really depressed for a while and anxious. I couldn't really concentrate on anything, so I took some time off. I should be alright until I have to interact with those people again for the hearing. Thank you so much!

**Guest**: I can't imagine Kai taking it very well… Muahahaha!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Detective Jack Samuels was ready. He had what he needed. What happened after he was inside, only he was going to know.

"Open up, police!" he shouted, banging loudly on the door.

A minute later, the door opened. "Albert Kurtz?"

"What can I do for you, officer?" the boy asked with a smile – an innocent gesture meant to disarm him, but it was too late. Jack already knew what he had done and everything had consequences.

"Are you Albert Kurtz?" he repeated, squaring his shoulders.

"I am," came the easy reply.

"I have reason to believe that you are involved in a missing persons case," he stated, staring the shorter man down, while still keeping an eye on any movement in the house. The brother could be anywhere and that man was definitely a physical threat.

"I can assure you that I'm not," Albert told him, leaning against the door frame. "I don't know anything about a missing person."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had a look in there?" He wanted to see the reaction, but there was none.

Albert Kurtz was a very good actor. If this had been any other officers investigating a missing persons case, they'd have trouble even getting a warrant. As it were, this man was shit out of luck.

"Step aside. I have a warrant to search this house." He finally had the satisfaction of seeing him falter. The charming persona was replaced by a wall of nothing.

Albert shifted to the side. 'I guess I have no choice then, officer. Please, come in."

He bumped shoulders as he marched in. "When was the last time you saw her?" he asked, scanning the house for the burly man he saw last time.

"I haven't seen Madison for a few months now."

Jack raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Madison? I never told you the person I was looking for."

Cursing under his breath, Albert called for his brother who came thundering over.

Jack was ready. He was ready yesterday.

In a quick movement, he manipulated Albert in front of him and put a gun to his head just as Harley arrived.

"Don't move, big guy, or his brain is going to go splattering across the room," he announced, pushing the cold, metal barrel harder.

Harley stood stoically in front of them with his own gun in hand. He had a machine gun that he couldn't possibly have obtained legally.

"Back away and show me to Madison Anderson," he demanded.

When Harley didn't budge, Albert gestured wildly with his hands. "Do what he says!"

With that, the giant began to walk down the hall to the basement where Jack knew she was being held. Even now, he was cautious. Could there be other people in the house or was this just a family affair?

Harley pushed her door open and Jack was met with a horrifying sight.

Madison was still in her blue dress, but it was torn in several places. There were bruises along her pale arms and legs. As his eyes trailed along her pale skin, he also spotted a metal cuff that kept her chained to the bed frame.

Her long, chocolate brown hair fell in front of her face, but when he uttered her name, she lifted her head. His eyes widened when he saw how her lips were stitched together with red thread. There was a large bruise on the left side of her face. Her eye was practically swollen shut.

"Mmph!" she tried to call out to him. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Little bitch had the audacity to try to lie to me!" Aaron cackled maniacally. "Fuckin' ungrateful whore! I tried to save her from a life of sin an damnation!"

"Shut up," Jack growled, pulling the hammer with a loud click. It took all his power to keep from shooting the bastard there and then. "Release her!"

Harley didn't wait this time. He took out a ring of keys and easily plucked out the correct one.

Once the cuff was gone, she scrambled away to hide behind him. He could feel her small hands clinging shakily to the back of his uniform.

"It's alright. I'm going to take you home," he reassured her.

She let out a whimper in response, unable to say anything with her lips bound.

"Alright, you have her. Now, let me go." Albert tried to struggle away, but Jack had no intentions of letting go. This horrible excuse for a man had no business breathing the same air as the rest of them.

_Bang!_

Jack froze as his ears rang. He had already let go of the limp man and pointed his gun at the other one across from him. If he hadn't been wearing a bullet proof vest, he'd be suffering from more than just a bruise.

Something unexpected happened. Harley dropped his weapon and put his hands up.

"Why?" Jack asked, frowning. Why had this man just killed his own brother?

Harley stared at him. "I am not a rapist. I don't find joy in hurting women."

"Then why did you go along with everything?" he asked, removing his jacket to wrap around the trembling girl.

Harley had no answer for him. He didn't even know why he allowed his brother to kidnap, assault, and rape the poor woman. The most logical and illogical possibility may simply be because Albert was his brother. For the longest time, he had doted and taken care of him when their parents were always away on business trips and vacations. He also understood the need to please them. It was the downfall of being born into a rich family. Nothing was ever enough. There was nothing they could give them because there was always something better that could be purchased with money.

"Give me a pair of small scissors or a knife," Jack told him.

Harley did as he was told, travelling up and down the stairs to retrieve the tool that would finally give the girl her speech back.

Jack made small careful snips through the threads and wouldn't allow her to move until they were all removed, leaving only small bloody blooming dots behind.

"T-Tha – " She grimaced in pain and tried to touch her wounds, but Jack stopped her.

"Wash first. You don't want anything infected," he told her, leading her to the bathroom.

Once the grime was gone, eh had her sit back on the bed for a quick physical check up. The worst were the stitches and possibly the large bruise on her ribs. They may be fractured or broken, but he couldn't tell.

His hand ran over the large discoloured areas on her thighs, causing her to flinch. Mentally, he wasn't sure if she'd be able to recover from this. He had seen many rape victims go through endless years of therapy and Madison was already mentally frail to begin with.

"I'm sorry," he quietly apologised. "I should've just taken you with me."

She gave him a small shake of her head. "It's m – my fault." Her voice was hoarse. He could tell that speaking was causing her great discomfort. "I told you t – to go and... I w – was the one who told him. I thought I kn – knew him." Her tears fell anew. "I didn't think he'd b – be so angry… But it only proved th – th – that I c-couldn't trust h – h – him."

He held her in his arms as she sobbed. He should be taking her to the hospital and writing his report.

His eyes flickered to the man standing quietly to the side. Harley was a bit of an enigma, but he saw potential in him. His loyalty could be valuable to the cause.

"Harley, I know someone who can help you…"

…

I was driven to the hospital where the doctors and nurses took turns prodding me. I hated it. I wanted to be left alone and not being treated as if I was a zoo animal or something to be examined like a lab rat.

I wanted to go home, where that may be. I wanted to be alone where I was safe…

"Look at the way the bruise is spreading…"

"I see…"

The students had arrived with their coiled notebooks and freshly ironed dress shirts. They smiled eagerly at the doctors as if I wasn't suffering. No one saw me as human.

I wanted to go home!

"Madi!"

My head snapped up and all I saw was white fabric as arms enveloped me.

"How did – Who let him in?!" someone cried out in anger.

"You're back. You're alive…" His face was buried in my hair as he spoke.

He smelled good. I grabbed on to his shirt when someone began to pull him away. He smelled familiar. He smelled safe.

He smelled like home.

"Madi, my Madi…"

When the orderlies eventually pried him away, I could finally see his pale face and bloodshot eyes. He continued to reach for me, while I did the same, but I couldn't understand why. I had no reason to trust him.

Who was he?

Why did he call me Madi?

I was still thinking about him even when he was long gone. Even when the doctors began to talk to me. Even when they told me I could leave because they had everything they needed.

I really hated the rape test…

"Madison…" Jack walked towards me with the blue-haired man from before. He was frowning and accompanied by two others. One was a pretty blonde woman and the other was a tall, dark-skinned man.

"Let go of me, Morgan!" The blue-haired man angrily jerked his shoulder to try to get away, but the large, dark hand was immoveable.

"Madison, come here. You're safe, now," Jack told me.

I limped over to the detective who led me to the trio.

"Madison." Morgan nodded his head at me.

"_Let. Go!_"

The man was suddenly free and barrelling towards me. I let out a frightened scream, which froze him in place. The motion brought in an onslaught of fears that I wasn't prepared for. It wasn't even this man I saw. No, it was Albert's furious face when he realised what I had done after the detective left.

"What is wrong with her, Samuels?!"

"She's… been under a lot of stress and torment, Kai," Jack told him. "She needs some time to readjust."

"I don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about, but I want my Madi! My Madi would never be scared of me!" Kai shouted.

"But she is!" the woman argued. "We're _all_ scared of you!"

"Stay out of this, Winter! She's different!" Kai went on.

"Please, stop yelling!" I had held on tightly to Jack while they were bickering. The animosity was stifling. I just wanted to leave here. I didn't want to listen to this.

"Madi, you're not scared of me, are you?" Kai softly said, taking several steps towards me.

What was I to say to that? What if I said the wrong thing and it made him angry at me instead?

"I – I don't know…" I mumbled. "I don't even know who you are."

When I said that, there was a long pause. The deafening silence pushed at me from all directions. It definitely felt as if I had said something wrong. Had I already made a mistake with these people already?

Suddenly, Kai let out a loud roar and kicked over the chairs lining the wall. He stormed off with the nurses poking their heads out and staring at him in alarm.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted him to come back. I didn't mean to make him angry.

"Ignore him." The woman rolled her eyes as if the behaviour was perfectly normal. "I'm Winter. I'm your sister."

My sister?

Jack did mention them to me, despite Albert having claimed that I was an orphan with no relatives.

"That shithead is Kai. Our… brother," she told me. "He hasn't been taking his meds regularly since you went missing. He'll be in a better mood once you're home and he's had his happy pills."

I looked back at him with those longing eyes staring back at me. He had returned, but standing much further away. I felt drawn to him. A part of me wanted to pull him close and have him wrapped around me like a blanket.

"Can I go home, then? Now?"

Everyone was in accordance.

I looked up at a very modest house in front of me. There was barely any lawn. The paint was peeling off and the curtains looked old.

Was this really where I lived?

I liked it.

It didn't feel like a doll house.

Kai came up beside me to hold my hand. His mood was indeed better. "Welcome home." He felt so warm and nice.

Would it be strange if I pressed myself closer against him?

Probably…

He was my brother. Siblings didn't do that, right?

I squeezed his hand and smiled.

It didn't matter. He made me happy. I would take whatever he was willing to give.

They took me around the house, hoping that it would jog my memory, but there was nothing. All the furniture and photographs were empty. I felt nothing for them.

…

"Why can't she remember?" Kai growled once Madi was medicated and asleep in their room.

Jack sighed. "She had gone through a lot. When the doctors examined her, there was a very obvious scar in her scalp that was still healing. There was head trauma and… We found some… some torture devices in the basement of the house." He paused before telling him about the rape.

As expected, Kai exploded. Not even telling him that Albert was dead helped. The rage was tangible. Jack could feel the searing cold lick across his skin. He had to stumble back when a tendril of black nearly whacked him in the head.

Jack always knew that there was something different about him, but to see it physically… It was as if he had taken one of Kai's special medications and started hallucinating. "Divine ruler, please, stop! You wouldn't want her to see this side of you when she hasn't even had the chance to adjust yet, do you?"

It took a moment for him to reel anything in, but the last thing Kai wanted was for Madi to truly be afraid of him. He could still recall their last conversation together. That look in her eyes…

He knew there was truth to what everyone was saying, but he didn't want to accept it.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," he mumbled, dragging his feet as he made his way into their room.

She had lost some weight, but that didn't matter. It could easily be fixed. He'd have her perfectly soft in no time.

For now, he just wanted to cuddle and pretend that everything was normal.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you **ichbinnureinnutzer**, guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**ichbinnureinnutzer**: Thank you so much for reviewing and understanding! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest**: Thank you! Jack – kinda – safely rescued Madi! Yay!

**anonymouscsifan**: Thank you so very much! No cliffhanger this time! Hehe… I think Jack likes things a little freaky and you'll get your answer with the affliction later in the story. I promise! Uh oh… What colour did I say her hair was…

**Guest**: Thank you! They've finally been reunited! Kinda?

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I snuggled close against the warmth, happily dozing off after being briefly woken up by the bed dipping down.

_"Madi… Madi… Madi. Madi. Madi!"_

_ With a groan, I pried my eyes open to see… nothing? There was darkness all around me, but when I looked closer, I realised that it wasn't as simple as that. There was something alive here._

_ "W-Who's there?!" I shouted, cursing the way my voice shook with nerves. Who was going to be intimidated by _that_? "Show yourself"! Or… Or not… I wasn't going to complain if it remained hidden, to be perfectly honest. _

_ There was a soft purring around that grew louder and louder, until I could feel it rumbling against my chest. Actually, there was something _on _my chest!_

_ With a horrified scream, I tried to brush it off like a fly, but when it was too large, I tried to push it away. Unfortunately, whatever it was wasn't exactly solid. It felt like thick, dark liquid that only flowed back together each time I attempted to get rid of it._

_ "Get off! Get off!"_

_ The fear increased when two ruby red eyes blinked out at me. Those eyes…_

_ I had seen them before – many times in the night when I was by myself. It never hurt me, only observed._

_ "Why…? Who are you?" I whispered, barely hearing my own voice as my heart continued to pulse blood into my head. "Why are you following me everywhere?"_

_ It rubbed its soft head - ? – affectionately against me. "My Madi… Miss Madi…"_

_ "I don't know you, do I?" Asking this felt wrong because somehow, I felt as if I already knew the answer to that. This strange creature was someone close to me._

_ I ran my hand over its head, feeling it let out another long purr that vibrated down my body and struck places that made the blood race, once more._

_ My eyes fluttered as I felt myself giving in to whatever it was doing to me._

_ "Want Madi back…"_

_ "Give me back my Madi."_

_ "I love you. I promise that I will always protect you…"_

A gasp escaped my lips as I arched my back. My eyes snapped open to see dark orbs piercing into my own.

"W-What are you doing?!" I shrieked, alarmed to find his lips on my stomach.

I kicked him away and quickly scrambled away, tumbling out of bed. I somehow managed to bump into every bruise along the way.

My heart raced as terror set in. I had been taken from one monster only to be given to the next.

"Madi – "

"No, stay away from me!" They told me he was my brother, but my brother would never do something like that to me!

I had to get away from here. They were all liars!

_Liars!_

As I limped blindly through the house, I passed by a confused Winter, a tall man I didn't know, and was finally stopped by the detective.

"Wait! Madison, what's wrong?" he asked. His voice and expression seemed genuine, but how could It rust him? How could I trust anyone here?!

I turned to run the other way, but he quickly grabbed my arm, causing me to let out another panicked scream.

I couldn't take this anymore. I just wanted to be safe. I just wanted to be _home_. Where was home? Didn't I have one?!

"Shh… Shh…" The detective held me close, whispering words of comfort into my ears, until the adrenaline left my body and he had to support my full weight. "It's alright. You're just confused. It's normal. You went through a lot of trauma."

"No… No…" I shook my head. 'H – he was doing what that asshole was doing to me!"

"What did who do?" he asked. His large hand rubbed my arm in a soothing manner.

"Madi!" _His_ voice made me huddle closer to the detective.

"Kai…"

"_Him!_ He… He…" I babbled incoherently as tears streamed down my face.

"What did you do?" Jack hissed.

Kai let out an animalistic growl. His dark eyes were fixated on me as if I was a small bird to his prey. I felt so small – so vulnerable.

"She is _mine_!" he shouted, lunging towards us, but the man I didn't know quickly grabbed him. "Let me go, Vincent! Fuck you! You were never here! You don't understand what I'm feeling!"

Vincent… I was told he was my estranged brother, but right now, I was glad he was there. He was another barrier to keep the enraged man away from me.

"Look! Look at what you're doing to her!" Vincent yellow. 'She's terrified of you! Rape victims need to be handled with care! Do you want her to be afraid of you forever? Because you are right on course for that!"

Kai slumped forward. "She's mine…"

"No one is arguing with you about that, but have care." Vincent let him go and suddenly, I could feel all of their eyes on me again.

I shrunk back into Jack, burying my face into his face.

"She needs to be put back to bed," he told them, easily scooping me into his arms. He brushed by Kai who remained motionless with a look of defeat on his face.

As I was taken up the stairs, I couldn't help but peek over Jack's shoulder. His gaze was still on me, but they were filled with sadness and remorse. The unshed tears glistened in his bloodshot eyes.

I almost felt sorry for him.

Jack laid me back in bed, sliding the cover up to my chin.

"I can't sleep," I whispered. "What if he comes back?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Jack promised. "Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

I thought for a moment. I did feel slightly safer with the detective, but only when I was awake. What if he tried to do what Kai did? How much could I really trust this man?

I didn't want anyone in here when I was unable to fight back, so I shook my head.

He nodded. "Call me if you need anything and… here. This was recovered. It belongs to you. The police had already checked and taken all the evidence they needed."

I grabbed it, pulling the small device under the cover with me.

Jack left after giving me a little green pill.

I huddled beneath the blanket, staring blankly at the request for a pass code. Was this really my phone? Shouldn't I be gaining _some_ memories from all this?

I clenched the phone tightly in my hand. What if I never remembered? What would happen to me then?

"_Madi. Madi. Madi. Madi. Madi."_

_ I was back in the darkness. Its glowing red eyes blinked rather innocently at me, so I gave into the urge to touch him._

_ He was cold, but not unpleasantly so. It was like a very refreshing sensation, travelling through my body and wrapping around me._

_ "Who are you?" I whispered, allowing a tendril of darkness to wrap around my wrist. He was gently. He was so incredibly gentle as if I was a delicate China doll. "_What_ are you?"_

_ He whined, leaning in to rub his wispy dark head against my cheek. "Yours…"_

_ "You're… mine?" What did he mean by that? How as he mine? Ws he like… my _child_?! How do you possess something like this?_

_ I recalled how Kai had claimed me as his. Was it like that? Was it some sort of kink?_

_ I didn't understand what was happening at all. Noting was making any sense. "Do… Do you know Kai? Who is he to me? He can't just be my brother."_

_ "Everything…" he replied. "Everything."_

_ A tendril coiled around my thigh._

_I felt my body tighten in a way that drew a gasp out of me. Why was it responding that way?!_

_I wiggled against his hold. "N-No… No! Don't!"_

_Tears of fear sprung out. I could still picture _his_ face hovering over me. The bruising grip still left its mark all over my body._

_The hold loosened enough for me to float away from it._

"_Madi… sad?"_

"_I'm scared!" My entire body shook, unable to catch up with all the motions that were swirling around within me. "I'm so scared! I don't know what's happening!"_

"_Can show… Can show Madi," it told me, inching forward once more._

_I didn't stop him even when he wrapped himself like a blanket around me. "How?"_

_The form changed. A toned body was pressed against mine. His green and black striped shirt was soft to the touch._

_I ran a curious hand through the dirty blonde curls. He looked like…_

"_Madi." His voice sent shivers down my spine. "I love you, Madi. I can show you everything we've done together."_

_My heart raced. I had so much to say, but only one word came out. "_Please..."

_His soft lips crashed down upon mine. His body was no longer cold. It was hot and it was burning me. The heat slid into me from his tongue._

_My eyes fluttered as something inside me recognised him. He looked like Kai, but different. He was my brother, my best friend, my lover, my everything._

_And he pushed it all back into me._

_I felt a scream bubble up my throat and become consumed by him. He rode out my fear, my anxiety, my need, my love, my longing._

_I saw things that I never thought I'd see. There was blood, bullets, fire, magic, death. There was so much death. There was so much pain and sadness, but also love and the promise of forever._

_And then, he slid into me._

_I tilted my head back, arching against him._

_I took him as he took me, but he kept pouring all the essence I had lost back into my body._

_I was his._

_He was mine._

_We had gone through lifetimes together. Even time and space couldn't tear us apart._

_I touched my forehead to his as we made love as if it was the first time again. I could always see him so clearly, even when everything was covered by darkness._

_His name sang from my lips as he brought me over again and again._

"_I love you. I love you," I sobbed, holding him as close as possible._

_He sighed, contently. "I love you too, Madi. I don't want to let you go, but _he_ is waiting for you."_

_Kai…_

_I wrinkled my nose. IT was his fault for behaving like a child when my mind was obviously still recovering. He could wait. "More…" I demanded, grinding myself against him._

_He chuckled, burying himself further and faster inside me. Being with him was like a drug. He made me feel as if I was on top of the world. I was complete with him._

_That didn't mean that I didn't love Kai. I loved his stupid face more than words could ever say._

_I ran my hand through his curls once more. The need was strong. I just wanted to sink into his arms and bond with him forever. "More. More. More."_

_He made sure I was screaming for him. 'Mine!" he groaned._

_I jerked when his teeth sank into the soft flesh of my neck. The pain only managed to heighten the pleasure. He pulled my hair back, hard enough to make me cry out again._

_As I lay floating in his arms, he sighed. "It's time to go back." His arms remained around me even as the world began to fade. _

_ I didn't want to go back yet, but I knew that neither of us had any control over whatever power that made us like this. "I love you."_

_ "I love you always, Madi." _

I slowly opened my eyes, snuggling deeper into the covers. The warmth was almost enough to lull me back to sleep.

Almost…

Maybe if there wasn't yelling outside my door.

What were those idiots doing now?

I got out of my perfectly warm nest to tell them to shut the fuck up because I was in pain and I was irritated as all Hell.

Instead of saying anything, however, I merely opened the door and stood at the doorway until Vincent noticed me.

"Madison…" He took a step forward and gave me that clam, practised smile he would give to patients.

All of their eyes quickly landed on me as well. Kai was grabbed by Jack even though my psychotic brother remained deathly still.

"Who are you?" I asked Vincent, looking at him with wide eyes.

He gently placed his hand on my arm and led me back into the bedroom where he had me sit down. "I'm your brother, Dr. Rudy Vincent."

I tilted my head, suppressing the hatred from showing on my face. Even to his own sister he had to tack on his title. "Why is your last name different from mine?"

He hesitated, looking to the side before he replied. "I had to change it to start my business. DO not think too hard on it. It's really not that important."

Not important? If it wasn't important, then why change it? Why did he feel it was necessary to get rid of all connections he had with us?! "I see…"

I had nothing more to say to him, so I turned to Jack who was still holding Kai. He was looking far too comfortable there. I reached a hand towards the detective who broke away to come to me. "I want to be alone," I told him with pleading eyes.

He nodded, barking for everyone to leave, but when he made to go with them, I grabbed on to his sleeve. "Wait, please stay. I only want them to leave."

A confused look flashed across his face, but he closed the door and remained by my side. "Are you feeling okay? I can take you to the hospital."

His worry was appreciated, but unnecessary. "No, just sore. Come here."

He stood obediently beside the bed with his hands clasped behind his back. He was being such a good boy, but did he know what he had done wrong?

"Closer," I whispered.

"Madison, I don't think I should – "

"Stop thinking. Come here," I interrupted, feeling a tinge of irritation at his sudden hesitation.

Finally, he crawled on to the bed, being careful to kick off his shoes because he knew how much I hated them on furniture. "Jack…" I Placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

He instinctively leaned into my touch.

I trailed the hand upward and roughly grabbed his hair hard enough for him to cry out in shock. I pulled his face towards me, until he was a mere inch apart.

"Wha – "

"Do _not_ think that you can steal him away from me. He is _mine_," I hissed.

His eyes widened. "You… Your memories…"

"They've returned," I finished for him. "And I don't appreciate you touching what is mine."

"I… I…" His words were cut off by a low groan when I tightened my grip on his silvery blonde strands.

His eyes were no longer filled with shock or fear. They were darkened with need and I could feel him press his groin against me. "My queen…"

I let out a sigh and released him. Several short strands came away with me. "You wouldn't try to take anything away from me, will you?"

"No, my queen," he mumbled in disappointment. "I'm glad you're back. The divine ruler hasn't been the same without you. His decisions have been… questionable at best."

I smiled, shifting over so that he could lie beside me. "And what has he been up to? Do tell me."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Sorry! I don't have the time to answer reviews today, but thank you very much for them! I appreciate and read every one.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story!

I apologise for the late update!


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Kai was feeling frustrated. There she was, sitting on their couch, but _not_ sitting beside him. No, that _fuckin'_ detective was like a permanent fixture by her side. He was like a sloth clinging on to _his_ Madi. Whenever he tried to get close to her, she'd fearfully flutter away as if he was going to crush her wings if he was too close.

Through everyone's advice, he had grudgingly agreed to give her space, but a man could only take so much. His cock was always rock hard, but he refused to find release elsewhere. He was going to prove to Madi that he could be good. There was no need to fear him. There was no need for any other man in her life. They were meant to be together.

"Stop staring at her like a creeper." Winter brushed by with a roll of her eyes. "This is why you're scaring her away."

He growled. What did she know?

"Jack!" Her laughter suddenly filled the room.

Kai narrowed his eyes. That was it! This had to end! He would not have that asshole taking advantage of her while she was completely unaware of the dangers. Did she know how dangerous other men were?

As he was about to march over, Harrison quickly stepped in front of him.

"Move!" Kai hissed.

"Don't do this, Kai. You know her memories are slowly coming back. She remembers some of the things about your parents. The rest of her memories will come back, too, but it takes time. You have to be patient. Don't be like me and make the rash decisions that would ruin years of my life. Fuck… I hated that whiny bitch Meadow…" Harrison continued to mutter angrily under his breath.

Kai stared blankly at him for a moment before turning the other way and left the house. He was miserable. He was absolutely miserable and no one seemed to understand.

He walked out into the night and arrived at the residence that only housed one person now.

"Kai, what are you doing here? Not like I'm not happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you, but I thought with the bitch back, you'd be crawling _all _over – "

"Do _not_ call her that," he snarled, seizing her neck as he pushed them both in. The door was kicked closed and he proceeded to slam her against the wall. "She is your queen."

Meadow gagged, flailing her legs desperately as her face turned red.

He let her go, watching her bend over, gulping in oxygen.

"You're the divine ruler, but she is not my queen. She hasn't done anything to earn my respect!" she exclaimed.

Kai was instantly regretting this visit. He didn't know what it was supposed to serve. Perhaps he just wanted to find someone who was on his side. Everyone else seemed to be against him lately. Not only that, he was losing momentum in the election. He needed to fix that.

He was still quietly standing beside her when she straightened her back and tried to make herself look attractive. Didn't she know that no one would ever love her? Not only was she ugly, she didn't have a particularly likeable personality either.

Luckily, he didn't have to deal with her for much longer. In a few days, she would finally serve her purpose and actually contribute to a greater America.

He took her arm and roughly pulled her to the dining table where he turned off the lights and hooked pinkies with her. "What do you want?"

"I want to be able to talk to Harrison again," she told him. "I want to be able to gossip with him. Who else would spend the night talking about Brad and Angelina with me?"

Kai slammed his left palm down on the table. "What. Did. I. Tell you. About. _Wasting._ _MY. TIME_?!" he roared.

Her eyes showed true fear as the demon began to rise.

She huffed. "Do you know what I want? I want to be your queen. Look at everything I've done for your cause. I'm infinitely more valuable. I'm not a fuckin' basket case like her! I won't cause you any trouble, Kai. What I want is for _her_ to _DIE_!_"_

Despite the demon furiously screaming in his head, he kept his face unreadable. "Then do this for me. Prove to me that you are willing to go all the way. Loyalty, dedication, selflessness… These are all qualities that I look for – that I value."

She fell to her knees and passed her cheek on to his hand. "Anything. I'll do anything to prove to you that _I _should be your queen."

…

I walked down the stairs to see Kai dressed in a freshly pressed suit. He looked very, very handsome. "Where are you going?" I asked, tilting my head.

He smiled widely at me. "I'm going to do a speech near town hall."

"I'll go with you," I told him. Even though the polls were no longer in his favour, I was still proud of him.

He turned away from me, allowing Meadow to fix his tie. "No, stay here."

I froze.

Stay…?

Ws he serious? He had been trying to get my attention for the past week and a half! Was he already giving up on me? "Kai, I – "

"I don't want you there, Madi. If you want to listen to my speech, then watch it on TV," he snapped before turning his attention on Meadow. "Are you ready? This is a big role. Are you sure you can handle it? Are you sure you can do what needs to be done?"

I watched as the other woman nearly swoon as she replied, "Of course. I can do it. I won't let you down." As she leaned into him, I turned on my heels and left.

That was it. I couldn't stand watching them anymore. I didn't need to see them kiss and be lovey dovey.

Stupid Kai…

Was our love only worth a week and a half? Eleven _fuckin'_ days and that was it. He had moved on as if I was last season's fashion. Well, fuck him! If he wanted to be with that catty bitch, then he can go do that. He can go fuck himself!

"Jack, come here!" I grabbed the startled detective. We stumbled into one of the guest rooms. My lips found his as I scrambled to unbutton his uniform.

"W-Wait! Wait, stop!" he protested, half-heartedly grabbing my wrists and moving them away from his body. "We can't do this! Kai isn't going to kill you, but he's _definitely _going to kill _me_!"

"Not while he's fucking the ugly bitch downstairs," I scornfully remarked.

Jack groaned when I pressed our bodies closer together. "No. We shouldn't. He wouldn't do that to you. Hell, do you know how many times he rejected me before you guys met me at the motel?!

"I. Don't. Care." That was then. This was now and I was seething.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, but we are not going to have an affair without him approving first." He gently pushed me away far enough for him to slide out of range. "I have to go. I'm one of the officers who will be overlooking some of the security for his speech."

"Take me with you," I pleaded with him, tears pricking my eyes. I wasn't even angry at Kai anymore. I knew he would never betray me like that, but I was angry and there was this horrible nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. My anxiety was driving me mad and not even doubling my medication dose was helping.

"I can't. He was very clear that you're not going anywhere near there. Just trust him, okay? He would never… purposely do anything to hurt you."

This was all Kai's fault…

Half an hour later, Winter came in to usher me to the living room where Kai was already at the podium. He looked really good and his voice and posture oozed confidence.

Watching him like this was like falling in love all over again. I couldn't understand why he affected me like this, but the feeling was quickly squashed when the camera panned across the crowd and I spotted Meadow in the middle. It was unfair. I just wanted my happy ending.

"I'm going back to my room," I mumbled, attempting to leave, but Winter quickly grabbed my arm. "Winter…"

"Just watch," she told me.

With a sigh, I settled back down, staring at those pretty lips utter those pretty words.

_"When I am councilman, I promise to take all your words into account because _you_ are the ones who hold true power. You are the backbone of our country"_

The camera once again scanned through the crowd I spotted several other familiar faces - Jack, Harrison, Beverley, and Gutterball. They were all scattered about like strangers.

Kai reappeared with a wide smile, addressing the people as if he was some sort of benevolent king.

Lies.

All lies.

_"When I am elected as councilman, I _promise_ to do _everything_ in my power to make America great again. This world will be safe for us, our children, and all the generations after us. We will have our happily ever – "_

_**Bang!**_

I jumped, watching in horror as he fell backwards. "Kai!"

I was on my feet and running towards the door. I didn't know how to drive, so I quickly rang Morgan who was here in a matter of minutes.

"Madison, stop! Wait! Kai doesn't want you involved in this!" Winter called out from behind me, but I was already in the car.

Morgan gave me a quick glance and raced away.

"I take it that your memories have returned?" he asked.

I nodded. "A while ago, but… I just wanted him to suffer a little for being an asshole to me. I… If I never get to make up with him, I'd regret it forever."

"Your forever is a little different than everyone else. You'd still have an opportunity to work it out with him," he replied.

I looked down into my lap. "Do I? I feel like I'm slowly losing myself. Each time we die, everything becomes just a little bleaker. The cottage is being consumed by the darkness. I feel like I am too," I told him, knowing already that he wouldn't understand what I was talking about.

The cottage was like our little piece of heaven after death. It was where we could be ourselves and not have to think about anything else, but as time passed, the surrounding darkness started eating at everything. The beautiful meadow was gone. The grass and flowers were all dead. Half the cottage was dark and gloomy. It no longer felt welcoming. I didn't want to return there. I just wanted one life where we could live out our lives together. I wanted to be able to grow old with him.

"He'll be fine," Morgan said, breaking the silence. "Kai is determined to make this one it."

"I know…" If he died now… None of that would matter and he'd die thinking that I didn't love him.

I let out a high pitched whine as tears flooded my eyes.

Morgan leaned over, wrapping his right arm around me, while I cried into his black trench coat. "We're here. Let's go see him. It'll make you feel better."

I shook my head. "What if it doesn't?" Right now, I didn't know if he was dead or alive. He was Schrodinger's Kai. What if I walked in and he was already…?

"He's fine Madison. If I have to, I'll carry you out," he threatened.

Reluctantly, I slid out and followed him into the lobby.

"Hello. I'm looking for Kai Anderson," Morgan told the receptionist who stared at him with wide eyes.

"U-Um… Sorry, w-who?" she stuttered, her face slowly turning red as she couldn't seem to take her gaze off him.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped a little closer until I was pressed to his side. That made her finally acknowledge me.

She cleared her throat, looking down at whatever that was on her table. "Anderson… The first name again?"

"His name is _Kai_," I growled. "He was shot. Can you tell me where he is or should we go to someone more competent?"

Morgan placed his arm around my shoulder. "Calm down," he whispered. "Two of the orderlies are staring at us now."

With gritted teeth, I nodded my head.

"Sorry, he's currently in the ER, only family is – "

"I _am_ family. My name is Madison Anderson and I want to know where my brother is." My nails were digging into my palms as I tried my best to reel in the anger. This wasn't me. Or at least… This wasn't me from the past. Was this the me from now on? I couldn't quite remember.

Even though most of my memories had returned, there were still spots in them and I couldn't seem to find who I was.

That fuckin' asshole…

If he wasn't already dead, I would've liked a turn with him. I would make him suffer as he did me, but more. _So much more_…

I'd take away all his senses and make him beg me to kill him. I'd –

"We're here."

I blinked.

When did we get here?

"Madison…" Jack stood up.

I stomped over and backhanded him. "You were supposed to keep him safe!"

As I made to hit him again, Morgan quickly pulled me away.

Jack fell to one knee before me. "I…"

"It's not his fault." Harrison stepped up in front of him.

"Then who is to blame for this?!" I hissed. Someone was responsible. Looking around, I noticed that there was one person missing from their merry group. "Where's Meadow?"

They all looked at each other, but it was Jack who spoke up from his spot on the floor by my feet. "She took her own life after shooting him, my queen."

I gritted my teeth. Did she now? If she hadn't, I would've skinned her alive and left her on the root to suffer. How dare she take that away from me?

Before I could question them further, a doctor came out, followed by the stretched.

"Kai!" I ran towards him. He was awake, but groggy. "Kai…"

"Madi…" he mumbled. "Tell me never to get shot again. It really hurt."

I suppressed a sob and quickly wiped my eyes. "You fuckin' idiot… Don't ever get shot again."

He smiled as a nurse came up to me. "Please step back. We will be taking him into a private room. Meet us at…" She told me where to go and we were all forced to wait there.

"Madison, this was all planned," Harrison told me. "It's why Kai didn't want you at his speech. HE didn't want you hurt."

"What do you mean it's planned?" Were the traitors amongst them? Who? Who was working with Meadow?

"Kai planned this so that he'd get the media coverage he needs – the sympathy he needs – to win the election."

Was he serious?

I stayed silent as Kai was finally wheeled not the room. Morgan admitted that he was footing the bill and he ordered for a private room when I noticed how luxurious it was compared to the other ones. He had spotted the media vans that were parked outside the hospital and knew I would want some privacy.

When the staff were done with additional checkups, I walked up to him with a smile. 'How are you feeling?"

He smiled weakly back at me. "Better now that you're here."

"Good…" I mumbled.

_Slap!_

His face whipped to the side and my hand throbbed from the contact. "Shit! That hurt more than the bullet!"

"Yeah? Then _maybe_ you shouldn't have orchestrated your own assassination attempt!" I snarled. I must've lost several years seeing that on television. Those were definitely years that I needed. "Y-You made me think that I was n-never going to see you again. A-and you'd still think that I – I – I c-couldn't rememb – ber you…" The tears flowed freely from my eyes as I let out a soft hiccough.

He chuckled, reaching up to run his hand through my dangling locks of hair. "I had a feeling you remember me. You were trying too hard. Besides, the demon wasn't screaming at me as much anymore."

I wiped my eyes to glare angrily at him. 'I hate you, Kai."

He pulled my hair roughly, causing me to fall over him. Our lips crashed together in a bruising kiss.

My body immediately reacted to his dominance. The need swelled up within me. As we shifted on the bed, he winced and I quickly climbed off him. "Shit… Kai, you just cock-blocked us."

He glared at me, grumbling as the others tried to suppress their amusement.

"So Meadow…"

"Yeah, the bitch is gone. Did you like my present?" He grinned proudly at me as if he was waiting for the praise to come.

I crossed my arms. "I'd like it more if you getting hut wasn't part of it."

He snickered. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. This world has to have me in it or we wouldn't get our happily ever after, will we?"

His eyes shifted over to the line of people at the foot of the bed. "What the Hell happened to your face?" he asked Jack.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Sorry for not havinv this section last week!

Thank you **farrahjohnson21, guests** (**Guest, Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Hehe… Yay! Madi has her memories back (mostly)! Heh… Who knows what will happen with Jack in all this. Hehehehe…

**anonymouscsifan**: Oops! Sorry for the confusion! Madi has brown hair and blue eyes. I know sometimes I forget and don't catch my own mistake. Yeah, I think Madi might be a little tired of all the tragedies in her lives or maybe it's something else… Hmmm... The memory loss was inspired by Kuroshitsuji 2 when they had the water torture there and it contributed to the character losing their memories. I'm not sure if that can actually happen, but it can in my story!

**Guest**: Albert is actually based on a very nice guy in university. I had a crush on him and meant to make him good, but the story has a life of its own and just won't listen to me.

**farrahjohnson21**: Here's more! I hope you liked it!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

I looked at my phone, staring at the name with a frown on my face. It took me a moment to decide whether to pick up or not. "Hello?"

"I need help! Please! I think… I think I'm going crazy. Oz hates me and Ivy… I think Ivy is also against me!" Her voice was frantic as she rambled on. "They're going to send me away! I don't want to be locked up, Madison…"

Didn't she have a therapist? "I'm sorry, Ally. I don't think there's anything I can do to help you." I lifted my gaze to meet Ivy's.

…

_The doorbell rang as it usually did these days. Harrison was the one to answer and he jovially greeted the newest addition. Kai told me that there were going to be a least a dozen more followers._

_ Great…_

_ We really didn't have the resource to keep doing this. It was nice that they all paid monthly membership fees and even donated to the cause, but it was nowhere near enough when Kai was racking up medical bills. It didn't feel right leeching off Morgan all the time._

_ "M-Madison?"_

_ I turned away from the television to see Ivy staring back at me with a shocked look on her face. I hadn't expected to see her here. She seemed like she belonged on the opposite spectrum to what Kai preached._

_ "Hello, Ivy," I responded, pushing away my own shock._

_ "What are you doing here? You… I can't imagine you being here and being a part of something like this," she asked._

_ I smiled. "Neither do you."_

_ Just then, Kai came strutting in, plopping on to the couch beside me. He pecked my cheek before addressing the blonde. "Welcome! So good to see you. I knew you'd find reason in my words."_

_ She looked down. "I don't know how it even started. I just… _really hate Ally_." When she raised her eyes once more, they were full of a deep, dark hatred that I didn't know she was capable of. "I hope you don't think any less of me, Madison. I'm not a bad person, but she's driving me crazy! Even little things trigger her. Taking care of her is even harder than caring for Oz when he's a new born!"_

_ I understood how she felt. Just trying to be friends with Ally was stressful. I could only imagine what living with her was like. "I don't think of you any differently than before," I told her, leaning back against Kai._

_ She frowned. "Have you… Are you two – ?"_

_ Kai flashed her a shark-like grin before pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. How could I not respond? "Does that answer your question?" he smuggle replied after leaving me breathless._

_ She flushed, looking away. _

…

_ "Please_, Madison. I need help. I'm desperate! Dr. Vincent just wants to drug me!"

I lifted an eyebrow at the name. Dr. Vincent? Did she mean who I thought she meant? What were the chances…?

Suppressing a grin, I asked her, "Have you tried the medication? It could help."

"No! I refuse to be turned into an emotionless zombie! It's all mind control!" Ally hysterically responded. "Why am I even talking to you about this? You wouldn't understand. You don't know what it's like!"

I wouldn't, would I? Who was she to assume anything of me? The anger continued to bubble within me as she went on. Why was she even talking to me?

Without responding, I hung up while she was at mid-sentence. I was done talking to her. She was an absolute mess with absolutely no regards to others.

"Marital troubles?" I asked Ivy.

It was a rhetorical question, but she replied anyway. ""Just a little. We've tried everything. We've even gone to couple counselling, but it's not working because she isn't putting any effort in it. All she does is whine about how unfair the world is and how _other_ people should change. I'm absolutely fed up!"

I leaned back on the couch. "How far are you willing to go?" I asked, tilting my head.

"As far as I have to. I can say out loud that I despise her. If she died, then I'd be able to have a better life with Oz. He'd actually have a chance to be a normal child without one of his moms yelling and freaking out over _clowns_!"

Ivy was good. She was a fabulous actor. I would never have suspected so much hatred in her from the interactions we've had. Did Oz feel the same?

When Harrison came over to declare that everyone was present, we all headed downstairs. I waited for everyone to go in before locking the door behind me. There were at least two dozen people present and most of them were very eager to serve.

That being said, we were aware of the traitors lurking about. As discreet as they were, they had made several glaring mistakes.

Kevin had quickly excused himself after Kai made everyone down a shot of what they thought to be poison.

I took my time unlocking the door before allowing him to pass. While the others were enraptured by Kai's speech, I followed Kevin out to his car and slide into the passenger's seat. "Are you alright?"

He jumped. "Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You left in a rush. I was worried," I told him, placing my hand on his. "Why don't we go for a drive and you can tell me all about it."

He hesitated for a second before putting his vehicle into drive.

"Feeling better?" I asked when the frown disappeared from his face.

"Yeah. Thanks. I needed that," he replied, keeping his eyes ahead of him. "My head is a lot clearer now."

"That's good. Are you uncertain about your position with us?" I asked, hoping to get more out of him.

He shook his head. "It's not that. I know what I'm meant to do."

"Really? That's good," I hummed. "So where are you taking me, Kevin?"

He stiffened. "Nowhere. I'm just taking a drive around town. You suggested that a drive would help and it's helping."

I narrowed my eyes. "Indeed… Why don't we return? I'm feeling tad bit car sick."

"Alright, just give me a min – "

I grabbed the gun from the holster hidden beneath his shirt and admired the sturdy frame. "Concealed firearm? Do you have a permit for that?" His lack of reflex suggested that he was either new or incompetent.

"Of course I do!" He gritted his teeth. "Can you put it back?"

"What is it for, agent?" I purred.

He suddenly made a sharp turn that caused me to slam against the car door. The vehicle came to an abrupt halt as he lunged for the gun, but I quickly cocked it and aimed it at his face. "If you kill me, they'll know that you and the cult are responsible."

"Will they? Who actually know that you're here?" I asked.

He was an undercover agent. Only a select few knew who and where he was. The rest only knew him by name through the roster list. What if his profile just happened to disappear?

He fell silent. "Someone will know if I don't report back."

I hummed, weighing my options. I couldn't let him live. He knew too much. He was a danger for everything we tried so hard to build. "Why did you come here? We haven't done anything to attract this type of attention yet."

"You don't know how much attention you've actually attracted. There are groups who would – " He suddenly jerked. A seizure racked through his body. His eyes rolled back and foam bubbled out of his mouth.

What the Hell…?

I looked around, but didn't find any immediate threats, but I was going to have to leave as soon as possible. Someone must've been listening in on our conversation.

I ran out of the car with the gun still in my possession. I could leave the car there with his body.

"I need help, Jack," I spoke into the phone.

He was here in ten minutes. "What happened?"

I told him everything and watched as he carefully assessed the situation. Fortunately, the sun had already set. Barely any cars passed by and none of them noticed the dead body still in the driver's seat.

"Stand back." He proceeded to open the gas tank to drench the vehicle with gasoline from the jerry can he had brought. Once it was emptied, eh took a step towards me and ignited the car. Everything went up in flames with a burst of scorching heat. "Come on, it'll blow. We have to leave."

Half way to his car, the ground shook with the explosion. "Thanks, Jack."

"Anything for you."

We returned to the house where the meeting was already over and Kai scolded me for being stupid. Jack had already told him what happened. I guess the detective couldn't keep everything from his divine ruler.

"Sorry, Kai," I mumbled into his shirt.

"If you keep wandering off, I'll have to chain you to our bed. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" he growled, taking a teasing bite at my shoulder.

I flushed. 'Maybe… Sounds fun. Would you keep your promise?" The atmosphere had quickly changed to something I was more comfortable with.

"Fuck yeah!" He glanced over to Jack who had been standing quietly in front of the door. "Come here."

Jack didn't hesitate as he walked over to the blue-haired man. "Is there something you need, Divine Ruler?"

"You deserve a reward for everything you've done!" Kai exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

Jack smiled back. They were having a bro moment. "There's no need. I'm just doing my job. We all want the same thing, so I don't expect anything back."

"And _that's_ why you're my favourite." Kai reached out and grabbed the back of his head. Their lips mashed together in a rough kiss that made my body burn just looking at them. "Hmm…"

I walked up behind my brother and wrapped my arms around him. "But aren't _I_ your favourite?" I whispered into his ear, flicking he lobe with my tongue.

He groaned, breaking away from the other man to give me a smothering look. "Favourite implies that there's more than one. There's only one of you, Madi. You're different from everyone else on this God forsaken planet."

I hummed, tugging him down for a kiss. I could feel Jack's eyes searing into my flesh. HE was so close that if I just turned my face, our lips would touch. 'Good answer. Now, would it be naughty if I cheated on you?"

He froze. His face suddenly darkened. "I won't tolerate it, Madi. You're _mine_. If you've been unfaithful, I'll make sure you'll never forget it."

"Will you punish me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I'll do that and more. If I find that you're – "

I turned my face and took Jack's bottom lip between my teeth, teasingly gnawing on the soft, but slightly chapped flesh.

There was a shudder that emanated from neither of us.

Kai abruptly slid away. Had I actually made him angry? It was all meant to be fun and games. I wanted him to experience what I felt when I saw them lip-locked.

Suddenly, I was pressed harshly into Jack who tied to catch me, but we ended up stumbling backwards and I landed on top of him.

"Shit…" Jack muttered under his breath, but I wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

Hands were sliding beneath my clothes, running down every inch of skin he could reach.

"K-Kai!" I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut as he pushed my bra up and held my modest breast in his palms.

"You want to be punished?" he growled against my ear. His long hair had slid out of his high bun and was tickling my neck. HE was leaving tingles everywhere.

"Oh, yeah…" another mumble came from someone in the room.

My eyes widened as I snapped back to reality. We weren't alone in this room. "Wait! Kai, wait! Not here. I don't want anyone else to see."

He sighed. The hot puff of air hit my cheek. "Fine, but I will make good of my words."

Something in his voice made me shiver and it wasn't all pleasant.

What had I unleashed?

Jack had been ragged with us into our room. He had been the first one ordered to strip, which he did without protest. His blue eyes were already dark with desire. The collected detective had shed his day job and became the submissive that I had seen at the motel.

"Madi, strip. Slowly," Kai commanded.

I complied, taking my time as I shed each article of clothing until I was completely nude for him.

He stood still, admiring what he created. He was the director of this fantasy. We were just the pawns being consumed by his darkness.

"Kai…" My toes curled as I grew impatient watching him circle us like a wolf.

And then… He pounced.

I flew through the air, slamming into Jack who was just as shocked by the action. Kai came after us. His teeth tore into my skin.

When his lips pressed against mine, I could taste the metallic liquid enter my mouth.

Once he guided himself into me, he jerked me into his lap where he slid in deeper.

"Close your eyes," he purred. "Trust me. I will treat you well."

Reluctantly, I did as I was told. A soft, silk cloth wrapped over my eyes. "Don't _you_ trust me?" I moved to rip it off my face, but he quickly seized my wrist.

Still sheathed inside me, he scooted us back and I could feel him do as he promised. The metal cuffs were cold. Once they clicked closed, I gave them several hard tugs, feeling them dig into my flesh. I was becoming uncertain. I trust him, but these weren't toy handcuffs that we've played with before. These were Jack's heavy duty criminal cuffs.

"Bad girls get punished, remember?" he growled, nipping playfully at me.

I didn't know where Jack had gone. All I could feel was my brother and he was eating me alive.

His tongue ran over my bottom lip as he began to pump inside me. He swallowed every cry, fuelling his own hunger.

When he pulled away, I instinctively lifted my head to try to follow, but he pushed me back down.

"Kai - !" He wrapped my legs around him, pushing deeper, but he moved no more after that. "More… Please…" I wantonly sobbed, trying my best to create any fiction I could between us.

"Patience," he hummed, slapping my bottom. IT was hard enough for the sting to burn and linger. "Open up."

I took a second too long and a swollen head bumped against my lips. "Ja - ?" I never had the chance to finish when he thrust into my mouth.

I pulled harder against the handcuffs. It was hard to breathe, especially when they were thrusting into me at separate times. The constant assault drove me mad.

He really wasn't kidding when he said he was going to punish me. He kept me on the edge every time I was close to finding my release.

Sometimes, he'd leave me hanging, while he kissed Jack. I could hear their groans as they pleasured each other. I wanted to see, but the blindfold refused to budge.

"I think she's feeling left out," Kai teased, running his hand down the back of my neck.

"Please, Kai… I'll be good," I whimpered, tilting my head like a kitten. I wanted to be petted. I wanted him to finish me off because this was torturous.

His lips brushed mine. The touch was so brief – too brief. I needed more. Why was he being so cruel?

"Are you? Are you going to be my good girl? You'll listen to everything I say? You won't put yourself in danger again?"

"I can't promise that," I huffed. "I can try, but… trouble just seems to be attracted to me."

He let out a long sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

I wiggled my hips as a suggestion. I could feel him twitch inside me. Maybe just a little more encouragement…

I squirmed around some more until he involuntarily thrust against me.

He growled. "Naughty! You're a very bad girl, aren't you?"

"Kai, I'm going crazy!" I sobbed. "Please. Please, brother."

"Should we help her, detective?" he asked the other man who let out a muffed response.

From the sound, the platinum blonde was gagged and sitting somewhere near the foot of the bed. His words were not coherent at all, but Kai seemed satisfied with whatever he had said. "Good man! See that, Madi? He's a good pet. He listens well."

I frowned. "I can be good. I'll listen to you."

He pulled out until just the tip was inside me. I let out a cry of loss and tried to push him back in with my legs, but two hands gripped my ankles, keeping me eagle spread.

Kai let out a laugh that sent nervous shivers down my spine before slamming back in.

My eyes fluttered.

Once he started, he didn't stop. He made me learn that there could truly be too much of a good thing.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Hehe… Madi is darker in this.

**anonymouscsifan**: I feel bad for Morgan, too… Why must they do this to him? I'm sure he wants his happy ending too. I'm glad Meadow's gone. She annoyed me so much in the show.

**Guest**: I personally know why Madi is this way (of course, I do! I'm the author!), but I'm not sure how to reveal it or if I'm ever going to do it…

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

I sat beside him with his hand tightly clasped in mine. They were counting the votes now and although our group was optimistic, I was still very nervous. There were a couple of other strong independents in the running who were quietly gaining support, while Kai was fighting on all fronts.

"It'll be fine," Jack reached over Kai's knee to pat my hand. On his other side was Harrison who was speaking animatedly to Winter.

Our sister seemed none too pleased that she had to be here. We had to literally drag her into the car kicking and screaming.

I buried my face into Kai's chest. Even though he had a very calm expression on his face, his heart was racing in his chest.

_Thump. Thump._

_ Thump. Thump._

The heart that beat only for me.

"I love you, Kai," I sighed.

He ran his hand through my hair as his eyes remained fixated on the large screen in front of us. The numbers changed every few minutes. It was a close battle.

Beverley was just outside the room, reporting on the election. We had opted for some privacy so that we could cuddle as much as we wanted.

His other hand slid down to cup my bottom and gave it a firm squeeze.

"No here," I moaned, feeling my body react to him the way only he could incite.

"But you love me," he countered, moving his hand to my inner thigh.

"I tilted my head to see Jack staring at us with dark eyes. I licked my lips teasingly back at him. He gave Kai a quick glance before stealing a kiss.

Kai seized a fistful of platinum blonde hair and let out a low growl. "_Mine_. Don't touch."

Jack shivered at the command, obediently complying with the words of his Divine Ruler. He loved pain. It made him such a perfect companion. His uniform also helped. He was able to get us out of all sorts of binds.

I tilted my head to kiss Kai. "I'm yours, Kai." I never got tired of saying that.

He finally tore his eyes away from the monitor and pulled me into a deeper kiss that made me toes curl.

_More…_

I wanted more, but not here. The last thing we needed was some horrible scandal to ruin Kai's chances of being in the city council. Granted, he wasn't planning on stopping just there.

I gently pushed him away, giving his bottom lip a playful nip as I separated.

"This world will be ours," he promised.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Congratulations! Woooo!" There were loud cheers everywhere. The men pulled Kai to his feet as I looked back at the screen.

Kai had won.

_He won!_

I beamed behind the fortress of people. It was a fantastic moment that I wanted to remember forever. This could be exactly what we needed.

Kai looked over to me. His eyes were sparkling with joy and I knew mine mirrored it. Had we ever rose so high? We were always at the bottom of the food chain, but this time… were things really going to change?

It felt like it.

He was doing something that I thought was impossible.

I clinked beer mugs with him as we sat at the dining table. This was probably a horrible idea, but I was too happy to care. We needed to do something to celebrate this triumph.

Alcohol seemed appropriate.

I wasn't going to drink much. This was only five percent beer, but once I downed half the mug, I quickly finished the rest. I was still feeling fine. My head was clear and I was happy.

Unfortunately, Jason brought over a large bottle of vodka.

"No, I don't want any." I rolled my eyes when I was offered the bottle again.

Harrison laughed when I shoved the persistent asshole away. "Getting beat up by a tiny girl? Daaaamn!"

Jason glared at him, yelling in his face, while Kai plucked the bottle from him.

"I'm going to my room!" I huffed, turning to leave when my brother spun me back around. His lips crashed down on mine and instinctively, I opened my mouth, only to be met with a gush of warm, bitter liquid that slid down my throat so smoothly that I questioned whether I had imagined it all.

I hastily pushed him away and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "What the Hell, Kai?!" My body was already warming up.

"Live a little, Madi!" He tilted the bottle into his mouth once more.

I tried to snatch the bottle away from him, but he gracefully danced away. "You shouldn't be drinking either! You know what the doctor said. It interacts with your medication!"

He hummed a merry tune as he took another swig.

"Stop, Kai!" I whined, stomping my feet. Why wouldn't he let me have my way just this once? It's always Kai, Kai, Kai!

With a cry, I tackled him on to the floor. The bottle somehow managed to stay upright even though he was on his back.

Instead of an angry response like what I expected from him, he burst out laughing. He happily ground his pelvis against mine, while I was straddling him, still trying to grab the bottle. HE was being so damn stubborn!

"Mm… Madi..." he hummed, rubbing his face against my chest.

I quickly rolled away. We were in public's eye where all the men could see us! Unfortunately, he rolled with me; both hands were wrapped around my waist. Where did the vodka go?

"Don't worry about them. Just me, Madi. Only think about me," he mumbled. "Promise me."

"I promise, idiot," I huffed, trying futilely to push his stupid face away.

"You make me so fuckin' horny all the time. Tomorrow, I'm going to stay inside you all damn day." I shivered, knowing that he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

Regrettably, that was when things became fuzzy.

I woke up the next… evening with a pounding headache and almost the worst bout of nausea I had ever felt.

With a groan, I nuzzled closer to the warmth and felt it move. My eyes snapped open and I was greeted by a twitching piece of flesh bumping against my nose.

Oh, shit!

I looked up the naked body to see Jack still asleep.

Alright… that wasn't too bad.

Now, who was behind me?

Wisps of blue tickled my cheek and poked me in the eye when I turned my head. Another wave of relief hit me.

Kai…

It was always good to see him when I was stark naked and confused with absolutely no memories of what I had done.

A soft chuckle made me look to the side. I never thought I'd see him in a situation like this. "Harrison…"

He grinned. "Kai's a monster. I never thought I'd actually be able to experience this. I mean, I've accepted that he'll only ever love you and he sometimes has a bit of fun with Jack. Everyone has fun with Jack." True. The detective was an absolute nymphomaniac manwhore. "But since I saw… or rather, since he requested for me at the gym, I've always had a crush on him. I never thought we'd actually ever end up having sex."

They had sex?

I suppressed a groan. Where had that cock inside me been? One of my rules was to never have anything dirty inside me – dirty being something from someone's excreting parts!

"You're not mad, are you? It was just fun and games," Harrison went on with a concerned frown on his face. "No one else saw. I think they were all too smashed to notice that we went upstairs. IF you want, we can just forget any of this happened."

I shook my head. "I'm not… mad about that. I just wish he washed himself before he…" I motioned to where Kai was still joined to me.

Harrison snorted in response. "He had a condom on with me, so don't worry."

Oh…

That was good.

I was feeling infinitely better now.

"You guys are just… the weirdest people I've ever met," he laughed. "Are you really siblings? Like… by blood? I've always been curious. I never thought I'd ever find anyone like you two. It's really hot. Actually, don't answer. I don't want my fantasies ruined if you're not."

"He's my brother by blood," I stated. "We have the same mother and father. He is mine in every way and I am his."

Harrison nodded, accepting the words with a smirk. "Damn, girl… That's hot as fuck."

"Mm…" Kai sighed, winding his limbs tighter around me like a baby koala.

I closed my eyes, trying once more to see if I could recall any memories from the night before, but nothing, so I asked him.

Harrison was surprised. "Let's just say that I Never thought of you as such a submissive. Geez…"

I flushed, glad that my eyes were still closed, so I didn't have to see the look on his face.

"I was so deep inside you when you were making out with Samuels. We were a nice line, connected dick to pussy, lip to lip, ass to dick. It was great," Kai whispered into my ears.

"S-Stop!" I blindly flailed my hand to whack him.

He easily seized it and left a soft kiss on the knuckles. "No need to be embarrassed. They were part of everything when it happened."

"I hate you, Kai," I angrily muttered.

Once we were all properly clothed, we left Jack to snooze a little longer. I never knew he was a heavy sleeper. As a cop, I just assumed that they were all alert twenty-four seven.

There were still several people passed out downstairs in the living room, kitchen, and bathroom.

Harrison kicked them all out before driving off as well.

Winter was nowhere to be found. Did she even return with us? I couldn't remember.

Ugh… This was why I shouldn't drink.

As I thought that, I could feel whatever I had eaten the night before fly up my throat.

Somehow, I managed to keep it in until my head was hanging over the kitchen sink. There were small chunks sprinkled here and there, but mostly clear liquid. The smell and burn of my throat made me groan. Why did I do this to myself?

It was all Kai's fault.

I was angrily mumbling to myself when an arm wrapped around me from behind. A hand held my hair back just as another wave of nausea made me lose the remaining contents in my stomach.

This was the absolute worst. My mouth tasted like death, but every time I tried to rinse it out, I ended up gagging. Only bile remained.

Disgusting…

"G-Go away…" I huffed.

"I'm sorry, Madi," Kai mumbled back, kissing my shoulder. "I wanted us to have a good time."

"'M angry with you." I slid to my knees when it felt safe to do so. "Told you I didn't wan' any."

He held me as I continued to vent and whine.

"Kai, you have a visitor." Jack suddenly came in with a serious look on his face. "It's _her_."

"Go to your room, Madi." I had never seen such a look on his face before. There was a dim red glow in his eyes, but it was still Kai. It was also the demon. At that very moment, they were one and the same.

Who was she? Who was this woman that Kai didn't want me to see? Why was I suddenly feeling so… so _frightened?!_

"Hello, Madison. It has been so very long since we've seen each other."

My blood ran cold.

_Her_.

It was her and she was going to try to take me away from him again.

"What the Hell? How did you get in? The door's locked!" Jack exclaimed.

She scoffed. "As if something as trivial as a lock can deter me."

I clung on tighter to Kai as we both turned to her at the same time.

Her name was nothing but a breath of air from my lips.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Sorry, this chapter ended up pretty short!

Thank you guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Hehe… Kai has some bad moodswings. I think they both do. They're very possessive of each other, but also like to have fun. Definitely more Jack!

**anonymouscsifan**: I completely agree that Ivy and Ally were both annoying! Have no fear, more Morgan to come! Hehe… I think I did grab the name from Derek Morgan.

**Guest**: I'm glad that you like how Madi changes in the series! I've thought about Apocalypse and Mr. Gallant. It's gonna be interesting and difficult to write. Not sure if it'll be a full story or a mini story if it ends up coming to fruition!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

_Shachath…_

What was she doing here? The last time I saw her was…

_"Madi, run!" Rory shouted as the dark form chased us._

_ Edward had shed his human form to attack her._

_ I should've known better. When I saw the black feather, I should've known that she was nearby. Instead, I was compelled to keep the fuckin' thing._

_ There was an inhuman cry and I turned my head to see his shadowy form being impaled. Her entire arm had gone through him._

_ "No!" I screamed, trying to turn around and go back to him, but Rory quickly grabbed me, pulling me with him. "Rory, he's going to die!"_

_ "HE's already dead!" Rory shot back. "He can't get any deader!"_

_ But was he actually dead? He was some sort of demon that had traversed time and space to follow us. What if the angel of death was able to permanently stop him?_

_ "Rory, _please_. We have to help him. Besides, where are we even supposed to go? We can't leave here. We might as well fight while we still can!" I tried to reason with him._

_ He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, but saw reason in my words._

_ "Alright, come on. We'll try to catch her by surprise."_

_ We weaved through the trees and managed to secure a position behind her without being spotted. The sharp branches in our hands were the only weapons we had._

_ If this didn't work…_

_ I rested my head on his shoulder. "Even if we die here. Even if she wiped us from existence, we'll find a way to each other. I know we will."_

_ "I love you, Madi," he sighed, kissing my forehead._

_ With that, we ran forward._

_ Rory got there first, taking her unaware when the piece of wood stabbed into her side. She flexed her wings and struck him._

_ As she was distracted, I went for her back._

_ "Madison!" she shouted. Her voice was loud, but it still had that same alluring quality that made me want to fall into her arms and let her take me wherever she wanted. "Come with me. I can stop this madness. You won't have to suffer anymore. You will finally find peace."_

_ "No! Not without him!" I screamed back. "I would rather die a million times over than be without him!"_

_ She raised her claw-like hand and wiped at me. The demon quickly flew over and tackled her to the side._

_ How were we supposed to stop her? She didn't seem at all bothered that there were two holes in her body. In fact, she didn't bleed at all. The stick in my hand was slightly cracked, but it was as if I had just tried to put it through a mattress. What was she? How could we possibly stop her?_

_ The demon wound himself around her, squeezing her as tightly as he could. I tightened my grip on the branch and lunged towards her eye. Maybe if we could stab her brain…_

_ Just as the tip was about to penetrate her, I froze. "What…?"_

_ "__**MADI!**__"_

_ "Dear girl, why must you force my hand like this?" She sadly shook her head. "All I want is what's best for you." She gently placed her hand on my cheek._

_ When the sharp black feather slid back out of me, I fell to my back. The pain wasn't' registering, but I could feel myself fading._

_ It was fine, right? I was going to "die" and come back, wasn't I?_

_ Shachath reached towards me when the demon unwound himself to settle by my side._

_ "Madi…. Madi…" He hissed at the dark angel who waved her hand and he flew across the clearing, crashing into a tree._

_ She knelt by my side. A wisp of light travelled from her hand. "Come with me. You will find peace. Forget all your worries. Forget him."_

_ A dark form cloaked in green appeared between us. He stole me way from the angel's grasp._

_ "That's enough," the man said. "Clearly, she doesn't want to go with you."_

_ She sneered back at him. "This is why you've fallen, __**Mordrake**__. This is why you've been reduced to the powerless mutt you are."_

_ He smirked. "Powerless? I've merely freed myself from everyone's expectations."_

_ The mist shot out as the black feathers flew towards us. The black blades dissolved as soon as they touched the mist. I curiously reached out to touch the wisps and found them playfully dancing around my fingers._

_ Shachath recoiled when the mist continued to make its way to her. She hissed at him before her face became beautiful and maternal once more. "No matter. She will succumb eventually. She will see why it must be done." With that, she was gone in a flurry of black feathers._

_ "Madi!"_

_ I saw up and immediately fell back over. Why was I feeling so weak?_

_ Mordrake stroked my hair as I lay in his arms. "What's… wrong with me?"_

_ "Close your eyes," he murmured._

_ I shook my head. "No… No…" I had a bad feeling._

_ Rory reached over and pressed his hand over my chest. Blood coated his fingers. "It's okay… You'll come back."_

_ Mordrake sighed. 'Come here, you better say your goodbyes."_

_ The demon slinked over, slowly melding back into Edward Mott's form. "Madi… Madi… 'M sorry…" His speech was devolving as he sobbed. "Should've done better… Done better for Madi…"_

_ Why were they so sad? I was coming back, wasn't I?_

_ … Wasn't I?_

_ Rory leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on my lips. He had the bloody black feather in his hand. "We'll go together, okay?"_

_ I nodded my head, not fully understanding what I was agreeing to, but it sounded good. I felt him to my chest. Just feeling him with me made everything better._

_ "I'll keep her away from you as long as possible," Mordrake promised. "But she'll be back. Call me when you need me, Madison. You're still my little sister and I've grown stronger. I'm no longer confined to one day of each year."_

_ "I can see that," I mumbled, feeling my eyelids grow heavier and heavier._

_ Edward took the feather from Rory. "Allow me the pleasure of doing this."_

_ I let out a whine. "Don't b-bully Ror…" I couldn't seem to move my tongue properly to form the words I wanted._

_ "Close your eyes, Madi," Rory said, looking up at me. Half his face was covered with a thin layer of red. Was that my blood?_

_ I complied. Even if he didn't ask that of me, I didn't think I'd have the energy to keep them open for much longer._

…

_ "I hate you," Rory bit out, glowering at the red eyes that were staring back at him with amusement._

_ "Trust me. The feeling is mutual," the demon snickered._

_ Its eyes slid back to Madi who had fallen completely still. It could feel that she was gone. The pain was always excruciating. How long did it have to wait this time before it could see her again? It didn't want to be in the darkness anymore. It just wanted to be with her._

_ "Well, fuck… Go ahead th – " Rory never had the chance to finish before the black feather sliced across his throat. The last thing he saw was the glowing glare on him. _

_ Mordrake turned back to the demon. "Come here."_

_ The demon slinked over to him._

_ "It'll get better," he mumbled._

_ "You never visited. She was devastated," the demon accused. 'We waited for you. Every Hallowe'en. Every Devil's Night. We waited."_

_ "I apologise. There were things I had to do," Mordrake said, watching as the demon morphed back into the form his human counterpart had come to know. "It was your fault it happened. Why were you trying to keep me from her?"_

_ The demon huffed. "Madi is mine!"_

_ "She __was__ yours."_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Sorry for the late update and short chapter! I ended up deciding to make this entire thing just a flashback of sorts? For anyone who's confused about what happened here, it's a reference to a few of my previous stories. Mordrake is from AHS: Freak Show (or Vapour, Vacant, and Vanity in my series). Shachath is from AHS: Asylum (She's been referenced throughout this series).

Thank **you Jezabelle31415, farrahjohnson21**, guest (**Guest, anonymouscsifan, Guest, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Jezabelle31415**: Muahahaha!

**farrahjohnson21**: Poor Madi… Why I gotta do this to them all the time?

**Guest**: Someone who doesn't want them to be together! D:

**anonymouscsifan**: Oops… Sorry! Hehe… Who were the people you thought I was referring to?

**Guest**: Thank you so much!

**Guest**: Hehehehe… I hope you know who Shachath is!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"Do you think I'll ever forgive you for all the pain you've caused us?" I hissed, grabbing the kitchen knife tightly in my hand.

"There is no need for violence. I don't plan to take you away this time," she calmly stated.

I had heard enough of her lies.

"Madi, I'll talk to her," Kai mumbled, kissing the side of my head as he walked by.

Yeah… As if I was going to take my eyes off her.

"I'm sorry. I tried to keep her out, but she – "

I shook my head at Jack. "It's not your fault. She would've gotten in even if we boarded the whole damn house with steel."

"Who is she?" Jack checked his gun, reloading it in case we needed the firepower, but bullets weren't going to do anything to her.

"The devil woman," I grumbled. "Don't ever listen to a word she says and don't make any deals with her. Never follow her anywhere. Don't touch her. Don't be anywhere near her if you can help it."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know what she is exactly, but she's not human." I watched the two of them sit on the couch in front of the television as if they were best friends. How could he even stand to be near her after all the times she tried to tear us apart?

"I will do everything in my power to get rid of her," Jack promised.

"No. Don't go near her," I repeated. "She'll get her due."

Surprisingly, Shachath – or _Bebe_, as she called herself now – left without a fuss. Kai remained sitting motionless on the couch long after she had showed herself out and I made sure our door was locked again even if it didn't matter.

I plopped down into his lap. Automatically, he began to stroke my hair. "… Why? Why are you talking to her? You know what she wants and that's not what we want."

"It'll be fine," he replied, kissing the top of my head. "I know what I'm doing."

I wanted to argue, but the look on his face made me hesitate.

"Don't worry about it, Madi. It will be fine."

…

"It's good to see you're able to attend the presentation," Dr. Winters commented as he walked by.

It had been over a month since I was taken, which meant that I had missed all the finals for my courses, but because of my circumstance, I was given the chance to take the exams and do the presentations that could pull my mark up.

I couldn't afford to be held back a semester and retake all the classes. It was far too expensive. Even with Kai's new position as councilman, I was afraid that it would all backfire. His way of obtaining the position was less than… _legal_. I liked to have a backup plan.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity, doctor," I stated, nervously shuffling through my cue cards before stuffing them into my bag. I had gone over it so many times that Kai had annoyedly recited it back to me last night.

The presentation went smoothly, but the way his dark eyes leered at me made the hair at the back of my neck raise.

"Well done…" he mumbled when I was done. "As expected, you pass and you are excused for missing those assignments if you take my intermediate course."

I froze. I was hoping to never have to see him again, but this could be my GPA booster. None of the other professors were quite so generous, so I really needed this. "I…"

It'd be fine, right? Kai told me that he had gone to Dr. Winters for help. Surely, it's fine if I just took another course with him. If he meant me harm, he wouldn't have gone out of his way to assist them.

I was just being paranoid.

"Okay," I finally replied. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." With that, he stood up and walked away.

It was going to be another long week before the grades were going to be posted.

"I'M DONE!" I loudly announced when I was home.

Silence greeted me.

Since becoming part of the council, Kai had been here less and less. Winter was also doing who knew what. I really hated being alone in the empty house.

I put my bag down and readied dinner. I waited until nine before eating on my own. The rest was stored in the fridge.

"Kai, I'm lonely…" I whispered in the empty bathroom. I knew he was doing this for us, but all I really wanted was to just spend my time with him – one normal lifetime together.

I slid into bed, checking my phone one last time for any messages from him.

Nothing.

"Good night," I texted him.

My eyes snapped open when I felt the bed dip down. My mind irrationally jumped to Aaron.

"Shh… I'm sorry."

"…Kai…?" I rolled over to see his bare chest inches from my nose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be away for so long," he quietly told me. "I had some things to deal with."

I frowned. "You smell like perfume." I didn't want to feel insecure, but I did. These late nights alone made me think that he was doing things he wasn't supposed to – things he didn't want me to know.

He sighed. "I love you, Madi. There's no one else for me."

"What were you doing then?" I pressed on.

"Not now. Let me protect your dreams," he said, pulling me close. The warmth and comfort was quickly lulling me back to sleep.

I forcefully shook myself awake. "Tell me, Kai." I wasn't going to let him distract me from the truth. What if he was gone by the time I woke up? It'd drive me crazy thinking about it all day until I see him again.

"Madi…" He shifted me until my back was pressed against him and he had every limb wrapped around me. "One of the whores there got too touchy. She was following me home, so I took her into the woods and disposed of her. Turned out that she was actually there to kill me."

My breath became caught in my throat and I tried to turn back around to look at him, but he stopped me. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine." He rubbed against me. "I only have this problem here, but you can help me with it tomorrow."

"I missed you, Kai," I mumbled. "I… I'm done with all my exams. I have a few weeks off from school a-and I'm only working on the weekends still. Do you… Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

He was silent for a moment before replying. "I can't. I have a meeting to go to."

"Oh… Next day then? Any time this week?"

"I'll… be busy."

His words hurt.

I was glad that I was facing away from him because tears were already streaming steadily down the side of my face.

I just wanted to be with him. Was I being too greedy? Was I clinging on to him too tightly? I didn't want to have to wait all night for him and only see him when we were in bed, ready to sleep.

"Madi?"

I couldn't trust myself to reply because I knew if I did, my voice would crack and he'd know that I was crying. Maybe it was going to get easier later…

…

The next morning, he was already gone as predicted. All that he left behind was a plate and form in the sink.

Winter gave me an uncertain look when I walked pass to clear up the mess. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "I have an appointment with the good doctor today."

_CRASH!_

"Holy shit! Don't touch that!" Winter rushed over, snatching my hands away from the shattered porcelain. "Geez… What the Hell is wrong with you?"

I watched the blood trickled down my shaky hands. What was wrong with me? I didn't want to go back to _that_ mindset.

"Madison?" Winter looked worriedly at me as she began to clean the cuts and bandaged them.

"I'm tired, Winter," I whispered.

"Sit down." She pushed me on to a chair. "I'll call Kai. Maybe he'll finally show his ugly mug here."

"No, it's fine. I… I need to see Dr. White. My appointment is in an hour. Thanks for patching me up. I need to catch the bus now if I want to make it on time," I told her. With a smile, I threw on my coat. "Really. Thanks. I couldn't ask for a better sister."

…

Winter watched her leave, a terrible feeling settled at the pit of her stomach. There was a haunted, defeated look on her sister's face.

"Kai? Answer your damn phone!" she shouted. It was the third time she tried to get through to him. She had left messages each time, but he never called back. "If you feel _anything_ for her, answer your fuckin' phone! I think… I think she's in trouble…"

They had been so happy when Kai won the election, but his time at the house became more and more brief. She could see the toll it had on Madison. She already had her medication dose increased once during the time, but it wasn't working. Her mind was elsewhere.

Winter would sometimes find her staring at nothing for hours on end. Her eyes were glazed over and there was barely any recognition whenever Winter snapped her out of it. She was afraid that one day, she'd lose her sister forever.

"Pighead, get your ass here. It's Madison!" she barked at the detective who, of course, raced to the house at record speed.

He looked collected, but he could tell that something was wrong. "What is it? Is she hurt?"

"Yeah, she is, but that's not why I called you. I…" she paused. "Don't you have work?"

"I do. I have my pager on if they need me. Now, what were you saying about Madison? Does she need an ambulance? I can do CPR – "

She cut him off. "No, she's on her way to the crazy doctor. It's her brain! She's being funny and I'm worried!"

Jack frowned. This year had been hard on her. She was also forced to abruptly stop her medication when she was kidnapped. Her body must be a chemical disaster. "Tell me where she's heading. I'll go find her."

Winter gave him the address and he quickly sped down the streets with the sirens on.

When he arrived, she was already inside the office and the receptionist wouldn't allow him to go in.

He plopped down on to one of the horribly uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited. He had left his police jacket in the car, but he still noticed the looks he received from the other people in the lobby. It was probably the gun at his belt.

…

_Where am I?_

It was so dark here, but not the same darkness as the demon's home. This one was different. IT was so cold and I could feel my anxiety rising with each second I stayed here.

A fluttering sound made me freeze. There was someone or something here with me. "Who's there?!" I shouted, hoping that I didn't sound as scared as I felt.

"I am here." Her voice sent icy chills down my spine.

How was she here? I was going to see Dr. White. I was in his office and sat down. I was ranting about Kai and how much of a –

No.

No, I never got to talk about him. I was suddenly here with her.

"Why?" I gritted my teeth as I turned to face her. "Why am I here? What more do you want from me? I told you that I am never going to go with you!"

She smiled. "I understand, but you have the right to know what your brother and I were talking about. I know he isn't going to tell you."

Even if I heard it from her, how could I trust her? She could say anything she wanted, but…

"Watch…" she whispered into my ears as the scene on the couch played out in front of me.

_ "Are you going to tell her?"_

_ Kai's eyes remained on the television screen as he spoke. "No, she doesn't need to know. It'll happen when it happens. It's best that we don't tell her anything."_

_ She chuckled. "As long as you know what you're doing. In the end, her impression of you is what's most important. Not the fact that you are the reason she is suffering. Don't' you want this horrible cycle to stop?"_

_ He didn't respond._

"That doesn't mean anything!" I growled. I didn't understand why he was responsible for these loops, but what did it matter? I was willing to suffer just to have a chance at a happy ending with him… right?"

I clutched the spot above my heart. Then why did I feel so tired? Why did it hurt so much? This was supposed to be the one.

"Don't you wonder what he does when he's away? All those frivolous nights, coming home and smelling like floral fragrances…"

"It… It was just that one time. He was being followed. Someone wanted to kill him." At least, that was what he told me. Surely, he wouldn't lie to me. We wanted to same thing: each other and for a chance at a happy ending.

"Then, what was he doing all those other nights? What is keeping him away from you?"

I wanted to ignore her, but the dark words only reflected what I was already thinking. "I'll talk to _him_ about it. _Not_ you, you scheming, lying bitch!"

"That's too bad… When are you going to realize that I only ever want what's best for you?" She ran her long, pale fingers down my hair as I gasped for air.

I couldn't breathe.

Everything hurt.

"Kai…"

…

Jack bolted to his feet when he saw a rush of firefighters run to one of the offices. The receptionist hung up with whoever she was speaking with.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She looked anxiously back at him. "I'm sorry. It's confidential. I – I can't discuss anything – "

He dug frantically for his badge and quickly showed her. "I'm a police officer. Is it Madison Anderson? Is she in there? What's going on?"

"I …"

He turned away from her to look through the gap that was created when the paramedics ran in. "Shit… Madison!"

He flashed his badge at anyone who tried to stop him, nearly clocking one of the men in the face. "She's my…" What was she to him? He couldn't exactly reply with "queen." "She's a family friend."

One of the firefighters pulled him aside. "We don't know much about what happened yet. She had a seizure and is currently not breathing. If we manage to resuscitate her – "

"You will!" he growled. "She's strong. I know she'll make it." Did he? From what Winter told him, she wasn't in a good mental state. The will to live was really half the fight.

God damn it all… What was Kai thinking? Even if she acted strong, she was mentally fragile.

"Got it! She's breathing."

"We're going to quickly transport her to the hospital. Do you want a ride or are you going to follow us in your own car?" the man asked.

"I'll follow," he replied. "It'll go smoother if we head there together."

Jack wondered how he was going to tell the Divine Ruler. He knew that Kai was unstable enough to shoot the messenger. If he waited too long, he'd definitely meet that gory fate. It was a lose-lose situation for him no matter what he did now.

"You better not die," he groaned, turning left with the ambulance. If she died, Kai was going to take everyone down with her.

That wasn't the only reason he wanted her alive. Even if she couldn't top him, he knew a side of her that made him hard with need. Unfortunately, the Divine Ruler was possessive and he was never allowed any alone time to be intimate with her.

"Hey, can I see you tonight?" he asked the man on the other side of the call.

"Bad day?"

"Madison is heading to the hospital. Kai's going to kill me.

There was silence for a moment. "Was it your fault?"

Jack snorted at the dark undertone. Of course Morgan would also kill him if he hurt her. 'No, she had a seizure. She was dead for a few minutes."

"I'm coming. I'll meet you at the hospital. If Kai loses it, I'll protect you," Morgan told him.

"Thanks. I'd like to see another day," he chuckled mirthlessly. "So I can stay at your place tonight?"

"That's fine."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you guests (**Guest** and **anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: I will say yes to the first question. You are not wrong per se. In terms of Mordrake, he's also John from Vacant and John loved Madi very much before he regained his memories as Mordrake.

**anonymouscsifan**: Yay! Well done! Yeah, the strange thing is that the stories' time periods all overlap, which makes it very hard for me. Their lives traverse through time and space.

Thank you as well to everyone who favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"Kai, stop!" Winter grabbed on to him when he flew at the platinum blonde cop. "It's not his fault. I called him to check on her because _you_ wouldn't pick up your damn phone!"

Kai couldn't hear her. Blood was rushing to his head, obscuring his vision with red. The demon was roaring so loudly in his mind that he couldn't even hear himself think. All he could do was feel and he didn't want that.

It was so painful…

He had so much guilt, anger, sadness, and hate raging inside him like a maelstrom. He should've been there for her. He allowed the end goal to cloud everything else around him. He only ever wanted her to be happy, but every day, it felt as if he was losing her more and more. They barely had any time together.

Their brief moments were when she was already asleep. Her warm sleeping form and his right hand were the only things keeping him sane and even that was questionable. He knew that he wasn't quite right in the head. He had always been mentally unstable. He had an addictive personality. He was a psychopath. He had accepted it all. He welcomed it.

"Kai, think about how she will react if she knew you hurt one of her friends." His low rumble of a voice shook him out of the darkness.

"She can't die," he whispered, dropping his hands away from the detective's neck. How did they even get there? He couldn't remember moving.

"I know," Samuels replied. "She won't die. She'll hang on for you."

Kai tugged roughly at his hair as he pictured all the times he had already lost her. "I've failed her!" he wailed.

They fell silent, until the doctor came out. The diagnosis was uncertain. They didn't know why she had a seizure, but they were going to re-evaluate her medication to ensure that everything was still working properly.

"You can go see her when we've settled her into a room," the doctor stated, tossing his gloves as he hastily walked away from Kai's burning gaze.

With a yell, Kai kicked the already beaten plastic chair. It clattered loudly in the long hall. Heads poked out to see what was going on, but no one tried to approach the man who was emitting a dark and dangerous aura.

Winter groaned at all the attention they were attracting. This was so embarrassing…

They waited until Madison was wheeled out. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. It looked like she was dying.

Why…?

After everything they were doing, was she still going to be taken away from him?

It wasn't fair.

_It. Wasn't. Fair!_

Kai dropped down on to the chair by her bed, gently stroking her hair as she watched her. Was it really his fault? Was it because of him that she was like this?

When he finally heard the frantic voice of Winter from his voice messages, he had bolted out of the meeting room, ignoring all the cries behind him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, laying his head beside hers. "I'll make it up to you. I want this to be our happily ever after, but... I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Her hand suddenly squeezed his. It was weak, but he was certain she had heard him.

Slowly, the others filed away to give them some space.

When the door clicked shut, Jack let out a sigh of relief. "I'm alive…"

Morgan chuckled. "Come on. I have a feeling Madison will be fine. Let me help you unwind."

Jack gave the room one more look before following Morgan out. Madison was going to be okay. Kai would move Heaven and Earth to make sure of it.

…

I let out a groan when something kept tickling my face. I tried to whack it away, but the sensation persisted.

Finally, I opened my eyes to see two bloodshot orbs gazing back at me. It was then that I realised Kai was probably leaving kisses all over me like the pervert he was and his hair was tickling me.

"Stop it, stupid face," I grumbled, patting his cheek.

But he merely grinned back at me. Relief filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Madi." He dropped his head into the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him as I felt his tears trickle down my skin. "It's not your fault. It's _her_. She was…" Was she actually lying or was there some truth in what she had showed me? "Kai, what were you talking about with her?"

"Who?" he mumbled, pressing closer against me.

"Shachath!" I hissed. "What were you talking about? Was it me – us?!" I clenched my jaw, hoping to keep the tears in, but they stubbornly spilled out.

"What? I…" He raised his head to look at me in the eyes. "It's only a temporary truce. She said she wouldn't try to come in between us if I did a few times for her. She wanted a couple of people gone."

"Who?"

He mumbled the name, but I couldn't quite catch it. "It's Mordrake," he repeated a little louder.

"My brother?! You're going to kill my brother?!" What was he thinking?

"_I'm_ your brother!" he growled back. "You're _mine_, Madi!"

I whacked him a little harder across the face. "I _am _yours, but don't you even care that he was our lover at one point?"

"Not Mordrake. John… John was the one we liked. Mordrake is an asshole who didn't even visit!" For a second, the strange accent that James March had leaked out.

"Mordrake has helped us a lot between then and now. You know that!" I argued. "Without him, she would've already… _That's_ why she wants him gone! He's helping us against her! We can't afford to lose someone like him. Besides, didn't she already break the truce? She tried to convince me that you… y-you…" My voice cracked. "I thought you d-didn't want me anymore.

"You're never h-home and you n-never pick up the phone… It feels like you d-d-don't want to be with me, K-Kai!" I thought we were g-going to stop keeping secrets from each other!"

"Come with me to work. I'll show you what I do," he muttered. "I _want_ to spend every minute, every second with you. That's why I'm doing all this." He brushed my hair back. "Are you feeling okay? The doctor couldn't find out what is wro – what caused the seizure."

"It was her. It was all her. I'm fine," I sighed. "Can I go home now?"

…

As promised, Kai took me to work when I was deemed well enough. I had never seen my siblings so damn overprotective! Kai maybe, but Winter? It'd be nice to even spent time sitting on the couch with her. Now, she followed me around, dryly nagging me to stop working at the bookshop.

"I'm bored," I mumbled quietly to Kai who chuckled in response. We were out at a dinner lecture of sorts. The old man was going on and on about something I had no idea about.

All of the other council members were sitting quietly with their attention fully on the speaker. How?! I could feel my brain leaking out of my ears!

"I told you it was going to be boring," he muttered back.

He placed his hand on my knee, giving it a firm squeeze before trailing up my dress.

"Kai…" What was he doing? This was definitely _not_ the place to be doing something like this!

"No one will notice," he purred, continuing to run his hand up and down my thigh.

I tried futilely to push him away and froze up every time the chair squeaked because I was afraid someone would notice what we were doing.

When the speaker was finally done, food was brought out. Kai discreetly stuck his finger into his mouth, shooting me a needy look that made me squeeze my legs together. He was horrible – absolutely horrible.

As we were eating, a couple came by. It was a much older man with a woman who was barely older than me on his arm. "Kai Anderson! Looking good there!" the man exclaimed with a booming voice. "I don't believe I've ever introduced my beautiful wife Yolanda?

"No, but it's wonderful to meet you both." Kai stood up to shake both their hands, but the woman offered him her cheek.

He ignored her. Instead, he turned to me with an adoring look in his eyes. "This is Madison. She is my other half – my better half. I wouldn't be here or anywhere without her."

I stood up and offered my hand for a shake, but the man left a wet, sloppy kiss on the back and Yolanda completely ignored it.

I quickly wiped my hand with the back of my dress and sat down while they exchanged small talk. The entire time, I could see dear Yolanda trying to attract Kai's attention – hair flips, bra adjustments, even placing a hand on his arm. It was absolutely disgusting.

Eventually, I stood up again. I tugged Kai's face down with his tie and gave him a hard kiss. "I'll be getting a drink at the bar."

He blinked, looking a little dazed. "Okay…" he mumbled, his eyes fixated on my blood red lips.

I could feel his eyes on me when I walked away, making sure to exaggerate the sway of my hips.

"Just a coke, please," I said when the bartender walked y.

He raised a pierced eyebrow at me. "I can make you something better. It's all included with your party."

I shook my head. "Not allowed to drink," I replied.

"Designated driver?" he asked, sliding the glass over.

"Interacts with my meds," I sighed, glancing back to where Kai was still conversing. Did I really want to see this? True, he hadn't done anything that made me suspect he was being unfaithful, but that woman was infuriating. Couldn't she see that he was clearly taken?

"The Divine Ruler is only faithful to his Queen."

My head snapped back to the bartender who was smirking at me.

"I've never seen you before."

"I'm usually too busy working three jobs, but the big guns always have their meetings here. I see a lot," he nonchalantly replied. "I'm Jay."

"Madison," I mumbled back.

"I know. He talks about you a lot. Want some friends?" he offered.

I shook my head, nursing the dark bubbly. Talking with Jay made me feel a lot better. Besides, Kai had ignored all the advances coming at him. I really didn't see anything to worry about.

"Thanks for the drink. I have a point to prove now."

Tables and chairs were pushed to the side. A dance floor was placed in the centre of the restaurant, but no one was on it. The old men would probably break their backs trying.

"Why not? Come on, let's dance. I'll make it worth your while." A tall brunette was tugging persistently at his arm.

I roughly pushed her aside with my much shorter form. She stumbled on her four inch heels and nearly toppled over.

"What the fuck?! Hey, bitch! Get your hands off my man!" she shouted, sinking her long claws into my arm.

Ignoring her, I used my other hand to pulled Kai into a kiss. There were yes all over us. The little slut had attracted their attention when she was squealing like a pig.

"Hey, stranger," I breathed when we finally parted for air. "Wanna dance?"

Dazed, he nodded. Only I was allowed to have him.

He brushed by the brunette as we sauntered to the black platforms. TO say the least, we were not modest at all. I made everyone know that he was mine.

"Mm… I want to take you right here. I want to stuff you full of my cock," he groaned.

I let out a shuddering breath. I wasn't an exhibitionist, but Kai could convince me to go alone with just about anything. "Not here. You need to keep your good reputation with these pigs, but if I see or hear you've done anything with _anyone_, you won't have a dick to worry about anymore," I purred, discreetly brushing against his prized jewels.

His eyes fluttered. "Whatever you say, my Queen."

No one dared to approach him after, but I had several councilmen walk over while Kai was occupied with another group. They were at least fifty and I knew they all had lady companions with them earlier. Where had they gone?

"Have you been with Mr. Anderson long?" Greg Hicks asked, taking a set across from me.

"Yes, I've known him all my life," I truthfully replied.

"Childhood friends? Must be a dream come true for you to marry a man like him," he remarked. His tone was irritatingly misogynistic.

"Everyone dreams to marry their best friend," I evenly stated. "Where's your wife?"

"She went home. She had a little too much to drink." A grin spread across his face. "Why don't I get you one?"

I shook my head. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't drink."

"Just one? Unless of course, you're pregnant?" His eyes trailed down to my stomach.

"I'm not and it's none of your business why I don't drink, Mr. Hicks," I growled, beginning to lose my patience.

I jerked when I felt a hand on my knee.

I abruptly stood up. "_Excuse me_."

"I can help him. He's still very new. He doesn't have the same connection as I do. I can teach him," he offered. "But everything goes with a price. One night per influencer – "

"Kai is able to make his own connections," I hissed, enraged by what he was implying. "He is more than capable himself."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I can also ruin his reputation. You should think carefully before you make an enemy out of me."

"Mr. Hicks, I believe _you_ should be following your own advice," I warned, making my way over to Kai who was glaring at the man I had just walked away from.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled, kissing the side of my head.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'm guessing Greg Hicks has already made a nuisance of himself?" a woman with grey hair chuckled. "I'm Diane Kelly."

"Yeah. He likes to think he's more important than he actually is. The only thing he has to back him up are the mobsters." From the name tag, I knew he was Roane Smith.

That was good to know. We had dirty on him now. Mr. Greg Hicks really didn't understand how far our influence extended. Hell, even _I_ didn't know, but wherever Kai went, he had a lien of faithful men waiting on him.

I doubt that anyone would miss Hicks if he just happened to go missing…

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I don't know if I'll disappear for a few weeks again. Hearing date is getting close and we're still getting harassed. Feeling pretty stressed out, but I'll see what I can do!

Also had a nightmare that they postponed the hearing date by a month and a half… Ugh… That would be the worst.

Thank you aurora starr w20 and guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Heh… You'll have to wait and see!

**aurora starr w20**: Sorry, couldn't put the periods in because fanfiction keeps removing the entire name thinking it's a website. Thanks for reviewing!

**anonymouscsifan**: Hehe… Morgan and Jack are just having fun. Don't worry! Dr. White has appeared before in my series. That would give you a clue to his character is you remember him.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"Have you seen Harrison?" Kai interrupted my reading time with a frown on his face.

"Does it look like I have?" I shot back with a roll of my eyes. "Try Jack. They have their sexy time a few times a week. He'd know better than me."

"I already asked him," he sighed, falling backwards on to the bed. "No one knows where he is."

I reached over to my laptop and opened the program I had been working on. It was still in its alpha stage, but most of the functions were useable… ish…

I clicked Harrison's phone number and saw the GPS triangulating where the small device was. In a minute, I had a location near the woods. I tracked its history. It had been stationary for the past twenty-four hours.

Not a good sign.

He had either lost his phone or for whatever reason, he was no longer able to move.

"Hey, Jack," I spoke into my headset. "I think we might have a situation. You're aware that Harrison is missing. His phone is in the woods and it's been there for over a day."

Kai peeked over my shoulder with a frown on his face. I poked the spot between his eyes with my index finger. He snapped his teeth playfully back at me.

"I'm on it," Jack replied. "I'll get back to you in a moment."

After hanging up, I leaned over sideways to rest against his chest. "Someone is killing our people. I have a feeling Harrison is also gone."

He wasn't the first to go missing. He was the fourth and the previous three were already found to be dead. Their bodies were mutilated. The first had twenty-eight stab wounds in his chest. The next had his head caved in with a blunt object and the third was missing limbs – including the one between his legs. They were all male.

"We'll catch them and we'll make sure no one will ever threaten our happen ending," he solemnly swore.

Jack called back an hour later. From his tone of voice, I could already tell that it wasn't good news. "He's gone. Shit… He was stabbed multiple times. It had to be a crime of passion. More than one person was involved."

More than one…

Who?

They had to be someone close. We weren't overly obvious with who our most trusted followers were. They all had clown outfits on.

So the only ones responsible could be…

Beverley?

Ivy?

Jack?

… Winter…?

Could our own sister be against us?

If so, what were we going to do about her?

"Be careful, Kai. Trust no one. Only you and me. No one else matters," I mumbled against his mouth.

He poked his tongue out to swipe across my bottom lip. "Just you and me."

This was us against the world.

…

"Hey, Winter. Have you seen Harrison? Kai's been looking for him and he's gone completely AWOL," I huffed with a roll of my eyes. "I swear he's about to throw another tantrum if we don't find him soon."

"What else is new?" she remarked.

I waited for her to go on, but she said nothing further. She had completely ignored the most important bit. Allowing her to walk away, I found Ivy next.

She was in the park with Oz who gave me an excited wave and a large grin. "Hey, kid," I ruffled his hair before he ran off to the playground. "Sorry to call you while you were busy," I apologised to the blonde.

She smiled back. "It's no problem. The restaurant is closed today so I thought I'd take Oz out like I kept promising. It's…" She sighed. "I know what I said about Ally, but it's still hard being a single mother, especially when he's not exactly… mine."

"Do you – "

"I still love him like he's my own!" she quickly amended her previous statement. "I just wish I could've had my won, you know? I was always jealous of her because IVF didn't work for me."

"It's fine to feel that way," I reassured her.

She let out a bitter laugh. "Sorry. You're not here to listen to my problems."

"No, no. How are you really feeling? I don't have anything to do today. We can sit here for a while if you need someone to talk to," I offered, already making my way to the bench in front of the playground.

"Thanks, Madison. You're a really good friend. Without Ally, I feel pretty lonely. I mean… there are you and Winter, but I don't exactly feel connected to anyone else. No offense, but those men are all pigs!" she exclaimed with a deep frown. "Have you heard the things they've said about us? About _you_? Women are nothing to them! It really boils my blood!"

Yes, of course I had heard the things they've said. They often behave as if I was merely another piece of furniture to be ignored or used if they needed anything. "I understand. They only ever talked to me if they need food or to find Kai. It's a little demeaning. I do more than just play hostess for our cause."

"Exactly! Those pigs don't see that!" she continued on an angry rant that reminded me of Ally. Perhaps she missed her wife more than she let on. "Just the other day, Harrison had the nerve to call us cunts!" She paused.

Harrison…

_Crime of passion…_

"What happened, Ivy?" I quietly urged her to continue.

"I… We…" There was more than just her involved.

"It's alright. If you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I help you? You know I Have the power to change the course of this group. Kai listens to me." I placed my hand on top of hers.

"We killed him, Madison. I never wanted him to die, but I was so angry and the rest of them were already stabbing him…" She began to sob as the gravity of what she had done hit her.

"Who else, Ivy?" I pushed her further. I needed more information. I needed to know who had gone rogue and why. Were they a threat to us?

"I can't… They'll kill me if I tell you," she continued to cry as she shook her head in despair.

"Was it Winter?" I asked, watching her carefully for any signs of confirmation.

"How - ?"

"I told you, I only want to help. I need to know your side of the story," I replied, squeezing her hand.

"And Beverley," she added. "Don't tell Kai. He'll punish us. He'll kill us!"

I smiled at her. "Don't worry. I won't tell him. I won't tell the other girls that you told me too and I'll try to get the rest of the boys to be more respectful." Those assholes were all expendable. What they said didn't mean anything to me if the ending was worth it.

"Thank you." She gave me a watery smile back. "You're a wonderful friend, Madison. I really mean it."

…

I hummed merrily as I skipped my way back home. There was no need to find Beverley. I already had all the information I needed.

"What has you so happy, beautiful?" Kai twirled me around as we danced to the music that only we could hear.

"I've figured out who killed Harrison," I purred when he pulled me to his chest.

"Who?" he asked with a frown. The joy was gone from his eyes, but we were still slowly shuffling left and right in a slow waltz.

"It's a se-cret!" I whispered. "I promised that I wouldn't tell, but I'll deal with them. No worries there. As long as we stick to our principals of only trusting each other, we'll be fine."

He groaned. "When have secrets ever worked well for us?"

"Never," I snickered. "But I already have something planned. Trust me on this."

He complied for now, but I knew that if I didn't hurry, he would quickly grow impatient. He was always such a big baby.

Once I was alone, I went through my contacts and pressed 'call' on her name. It took a while. I could picture her staring cautiously at her phone as she tried to figure out whether to answer or not. I knew she would, so I waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ally. I have something to tell you," I started.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? You've been ignoring me when I needed you most!" she shouted.

"You know I had valid reasons and I shouldn't have even bothered to call you if I knew this was how you were going to react," I replied, waiting in silence as she took in what I could be implying.

"What did you want to say?" she eventually asked.

"You know I still talk to Oz and Ivy and… Ivy told me something strange the other day. I'm concerned for both you and your son…" I lingered long enough to peak her interest. "She spoke of this group she joined. It sounds weird. Kind of like a… a cult? I just want to make sure you're safe. I had a long thought about all the things you said to me and maybe I should've believed you more. Ever since Trump was elected, all the elitists are coming out."

"I knew it!" she hissed. "My God… She has Oz with her right now! I have to get him back! I have to protect my son!" She hung up without showing an ounce of gratitude from my tip.

But the seed was planted. I just wondered what she was going to do. Ally was utterly unstable. She already had blood on her hands and she had a son to take back. The mother hen was going to peck some eyes out.

I smiled, sliding the phone back into my pocket. Who next? Beverley? What should I do with her?

I didn't know her well. She was some jealous reporter who had mental issues. Nothing too special. She was also infatuated with Kai's _charming_facade. The big baby really knew how to play the ladies.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Want to play a game of trust?"

He shifted me around, holding me close to him. "Game of trust? Don't you think I trust you enough already?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned back, telling him my plan.

During the next meeting, I brought out a large tray of Dixie cups. Each one was half filled with water.

"Everyone, we will be ascending today!" he declared. "Take one!" Once all of them were distributed, I took my place by his side with my own cup in hand. "Every one of these has been laced with cyanide. If you believe in me, you will drink it."

They all looked at each other with uncertainty. I watched their faces with amusement.

Jack stepped up first with a _woop!_ He tipped the cup and downed it in one big gulp.

His courage prompted the others to do the same, until only Beverley was left. She looked as if she was going to bolt.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You guys are crazy…" she quietly hissed back, soft enough so Kai wouldn't hear. 'What did you to do Ivy?"

"I don't know what you mean." I tipped my cup down and straightened my back once more. "Everyone, we have a non-believer. She does not support the cause. What should we do with her?"

"Kick her out!"

"Tear her apart!"

"Fuck her!"

"No, boys. We do not rape women. We treat women with respect. They are our equals, which means they will be subjected to the same punishment as the rest of us!" Kai announced.

"Wait! Wait!" Beverley exclaimed in fear. 'I'll do it!" She hesitantly gulped the cup down, but everyone was already staring at her with judging eyes. "Look! I finished it!" She opened her mouth to show them.

"Well, I think we know who is one of us and who isn't, don't we?" Kai sneered. "As you all may have probably guessed now, there is no poison. I had a suspicion that one of you isn't with us. They are not a believer. They do not want America to be a better place!"

"Please, Kai… Divine Ruler… Anything… I – I – I'll do anything for you. Let me show you my faith. Do you need me to kill someone? I'll do it. I'll – "

"_Enough!_" Kai boomed before crouching in front of her with a sad look in his wide eyes. "You've disappointed me. I thought I saw great potential in you, but you have decided not to meet my expectations. Shame…"

Beverley was babbling again when he stood up. "Men! You know what to do to traitors!"

"No! No!" she shrieked as Tripod and Sandstorm seized each of her arms.

I didn't know exactly what was going to happen to her, but the ending was the same. She was never coming back.

Looking over to Winter, I saw the fear making her eyes glisten. She must've noticed by now that Ivy was also missing. I wondered what Ally decided to do to her, but the message was clear.

_Winter was next._

The only problem was… she was our sister. That gave her a lot of leeway in terms of rules, but we couldn't risk her organizing a coup under our noses. That was far too dangerous.

"Madison." She quickly pulled me aside when Kai announced that everyone deserved to celebrate. "What's going on? Why did Kai just… Beverley hasn't done anything wrong. I didn't drink his stupid poison either!"

"Don't tell him that. HE won't be happy about it," I advised her. "Leave things alone as is."

"No!" she hissed. "Is this what you've become? He was the monster after our parents died, not you!"

"Monster?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "I wasn't the one who killed Harrison, was I? In fact, I believe we're missing _four_ men all together now?"

She swallowed. 'It's bound to happen. We've been going around acting like a menace to society. Of course they're going to get themselves in trouble. Kai really needs to get his act together. If he wants to do well, he has to change his ways instead of acting like a misogynistic pig. Can't you do something about that?"

I tilted my head. 'I can do something. I can either tell him that you're part of the group killing his men or I can have you promise me that you won't get to anymore trouble. He – _we_ – don't need that."

She paled at my words. "How? How did you find out? We had been so careful…"

"Don't you wonder where Ivy went?" I asked her, watching with glee as realization seemed to dawn on her. "She's only just facing what she left behind."

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?" she shouted, tears sparkling in her eyes.

I smiled. "Nothing, Winter, but her _wife_ is concerned, so they're having a little _chat_. Don't be surprised. I know what the two of you have been doing and good for you. If only you didn't try to get in our way. You're my baby sister, but you're also on the wrong side of our goal. Best be careful, Winter… Ally, I found, is a lot more dangerous than you think. I hope she doesn't find out about the affair."

I leaned forward to give her a friendly peck on the cheek. "No more extracurricular activities!" I sang to her, ascending back up the stairs where the party was going strong. Most of the men were already drunk, but Kai remained sober. IT was good that he was finally listening to me.

"A job well done if I do say so myself!" he praised, kissing me deeply. "You're amazing, Madi."

I hummed, happily, tugging him towards our bedroom.

He grinned back, pulling Jack along as we went.

The detective had been a little depressed since finding Harrison's body. "I don't think I – "

"Relax," I purred, placing my index finger on his lips. "We have avenged him. Be our Jack. We'll make you feel so good. Don't think; just feel."

In a bit of a daze, he followed us to the bed.

We worshipped his body, knowing exactly what made him happy. He was passed out by the time we were done. His blindfold was still on, but the handcuffs lied haphazardly on the floor.

Kai was spooning me from behind, lazily swirling my hair across my body. "I was thinking… Maybe you should stop taking birth control."

I gave him a shocked look. "What?"

"I know you're still in school, but didn't we always want a child together? I don't want to run out of time."

I snorted. "We've had a child together. He went and produced a line of idiots who ended up bringing Dandy Mott into existence. What a psycho…"

"Sounds about right," he mumbled in thought. "But that was so long ago. We can give birth to a new messiah."

I frowned, looking at him with concern. Messiah? What nonsense was he talking about now? "Kai…"

"No, no! Listen! There's something special about us. And remember when you had your powers?" He continued going on in at one that sent cold chills down my spine.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

IT'S OVER!

Not the story, don't worry, but the hearing is done. The actual issue is probably not quite completely done, yet. The bottom line is, it was ruled in our favour. I'm still a little all over the place right now, but I want to get back to updating regularly until this story is over and then I'll have to figure out where I want to take this series because Apocalypse will be very hard to write.

The new season is coming soon and I don't know what to think about it, yet. Reminds me of something from Camp Sleepaway. I may watch it to be inspired. Maybe I'll incorporate it into something else. Who knows?

Thank you so much for being so patient with me!

Thank you as well to **Jezabelle31415**, guests (**Guest, Kairi, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Jezabelle31415**: Thank you so much for reviewing! It went well, but it was nerve racking.

**Guest**: Hehe… Madi hates Shachath and her relationship with Mordrake is complicated. They had their time and still harbour some feelings for each other, but they both know that they're not end game.

**Kairi**: Thank you for reviewing!

**anonymouscsifan**: Hehe… They're a little crazy here. Thank you so much for sticking with me through all this!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

"Welcome, Ally!" he cheerfully announced as I watched in horror when she walked through the door to join the gathering. What was she doing here? This was the last place I thought she'd be considering all her paranoia, but… Maybe I shouldn't have been that surprised. She was unpredictable.

When her eyes met mine, they hardened into two cold brown orbs. She was not going to be happy with me. I had leaked that Ivy was part of FIT and here I was in, in the same group. Great… I needed to think of what to say to her. She was so horribly confrontational.

From beside me, Winter scooted closer. She was just as anxious as I was. We had all lied to her in a way. Mine was purely through omission.

"Hi," she blandly greeted, taking the seat on the other side of Winter. I could feel the tension pressing against me.

I glared at Kai who cheerfully ignored me. "Alright! Get your asses back to work!"

As soon as everyone began to disperse, Ally's claw dug deep into my arm. "I need to talk to you."

Having no choice, I allowed her to drag me over to a corner where she promptly slapped me across the face. "I trusted you!" she hissed. "I told you everything in confidence!"

"And I haven't told anyone about any of it," I stated, noticing Winter watching us from the other side of the room. "Everything I've told you were the truth. I cannot choose who my family is, Ally. I can only try to make things better, but I am only one person."

"You… You're _related_ to him?" she shrieked, catching the attention of everyone else who was still in the basement. She quickly quieted down, but Kai was already making his way over.

"Is something wrong, ladies?" he asked, smiling widely.

"No, nothing is wrong," she replied.

"Good. Good… I have to steal Madi away for a moment." Kai snatched me away into our bedroom.

I huffed in frustration. "You let _her_ in?!"

"Yes. She has conviction, Madi. If I get her on our side, she will be useful for us," he explained, rubbing my arm with his hand.

I moodily pushed him away. "She's going to destroy everything. _That_ was what she was going to do," I warned him, pacing back and forth.

I was worried – very worried. We had worked so hard and sacrificed so much to get this far. It felt as if it was going to crumble around me now.

"It's going to be fine," he said, pulling me back to him. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, I know she killed her wife, so I have dirt on her. I also know you helped push her to it." His lips brushed mine. "I'm so proud of you."

Still feeling uncertain, I decided to stop arguing with him. He had something planned and I could only hope that it worked out. "I'm just nervous. We've done so much and she clearly hates us and everything we stand for."

He had his arms around me all night. It was nice, but it didn't alleviate the unease. I wrapped his arms closer around me still until we could not be any closer.

_"You caused this," she hissed, pointing one claw at me._

_There was fire all around us. It licked across my skin, but I couldn't feel anything. Had I really done this?_

_Everything was gone. Everyone I love…_

"_I tried to warn you. Keep going down this path and you will destroy this world." She flapped her dark wings angrily at me._

_Why? Why did this happen?_

_I numbly walked through the fire and rubble. What had caused this? It couldn't actually be because of me… could it?_

_Kneeling down beside a familiar form, I stroked his face. "Wake up… Please…"_

_Nothing._

_He was gone._

_It seemed like even the sun was gone. Everything was smoky and dark. We had finally done enough to destroy our planet._

_I screamed his name, hoping he would answer, but only silence met me. Where was he? Had he died in the chaos?_

"_This is your fault."_

"_This is what your selfishness has led to."_

"_Death."_

"_Despair."_

"_Destruction."_

"_**Your fault!**__"_

_I shook my head, squeezing my eyes hut. The words kept repeating themselves over and over and over and over…_

"Madi!"

I let out a gasp, jolting up and saw Kai looking at me with concern. He brushed my hair away from my sweaty forehead and kissed my nose. The tears immediately streamed down my face.

"Shh… It was a nightmare. It was only a nightmare," he quietly consoled me.

"It felt so real… I – I – I could see all th-their faces. They were all _dead_. The world… It was on fire and – a – and – and you weren't there, K -K- Kai!" I sobbed, clinging on to him as tightly as I could. It felt as if he would disappear at any time.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you, remember?" he told me. "This is it. We'll have our happy ending."

I shook my head. No, there was something wrong. It was all going to go wrong. Was it karma? We had done so much wrong in our lives. It was bound to catch up to us. "Don't leave. D – Don't leave me." I couldn't bring myself to say anything else, so he just held me.

Could it be Ally? Was she going to be the reason for our downfall? How many times did we have to die before we could find our happy ending?

Kai listened to me babble for the rest of the night until I exhausted myself.

…

He watched her sleep, soft whimpers came from her every once in a while. He knew it was because of that paranoid bitch, but he really thought that Ally Mayfair-Richard could further FIT. Just a little longer and they may finally find what they wanted.

"I love you," he whispered, wishing that there was something he could do to alleviate her distress.

He rubbed her stomach. He really wanted that baby, but not if she wasn't ready.

When morning came, he woke up early for a quickie that left her with a dazed smile. "I'll be back soon. Text me if you need anything."

She nodded, migrating over to his side of the bed. His pillow was wrapped around her arms and legs – where he wanted to be instead of dealing with old geezers who were all stuck in their old archaic ways.

…

"Anderson."

He turned to see Roane Smith beckoning him over. "Hey, man. What's up?"

Smith chuckled. "Ready for another round of mindless bickering?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally ready," he snorted back. His brain was going to melt out of his ears… again.

He sat unenthusiastically through the meeting, discreetly texting Madi who was back in school for her next semester.

He wished that they could've spent more time together, but once he made enough money, it didn't matter if she graduated or not. He was going to support her and she was going to live like the queen she was.

When Ally suddenly came up to him one day, claiming that he was the father of Oz, he felt himself feel as if everything was collapsing around him. He had always wanted a child and there was one claiming to be his. The only problem was that he only ever wanted Madi to be the mother.

When he had gone to the sperm donation centre, they were desperate for money. The bank threatened to repossess their house because they couldn't make the mortgage payments. The centre was shady enough to take his fifteen year old donations.

That made him think – were they shady enough to do anything else illegal? He clutched the papers tightly in his hands and made up his mind.

Secrets destroyed them. He wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

Once Oz and Ally were gone, he immediately went to Madi. "I need to talk to you."

She froze mid-action before slowly setting her hairbrush down. She was already looking delicious in her skimpy nightie. He had personally picked that one out. "What is it, Kai?" Suspicion coated her voice.

"I have something to show you, but promise that you won't get angry yet. Just look into this for me." He knelt down by her legs.

She took a moment too long to respond. His fragile heart was ready to burst out of his chest. "Okay. Show me." She held out her hand and he gently placed these lightly crumpled papers into it.

He could see her eyes grow cold, something that he wasn't sued to seeing. S he would be angry or loving or angrily loving, but there was always such passion. Now, she was unreadable and he was afraid that this would be the last straw.

When she was done, she calmly set the file down on to the table. 'You signed an NDA, right?"

He nodded. "I had you read through everything first."

"Exactly. What they've done is illegal. They should never have disclosed this to anyone." Her cold eyes changed into something more determined.

Good. He liked that. That was a good sign.

She booted up her laptop and he watched as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

He could see windows popping in and out. The words flashed, completely incomprehensible to him.

When she was done, she leaned back.

On the screen was his file and someone else's – a man who looked like him if you squinted real hard and was drunk. The man had dark hair and wasn't particularly remarkable in appearance.

_Chris Madison_.

"Who is he?" he asked, frowning at the photo. "Is that even his real name or are they still playing us?"

"Oz's real father. The organisation must've just placed your photo on top of the file and photocopied it for Ally." She printed both documents. "I think we can take advantage of this. Keep letting Ally think she's in the right, while I sue these fuckers."

He finally broke, laughing until Madi slapped his face. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he gave her a wide grin. "I was afraid that you were going to kill me for this."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Never kill, but I may torture you a bit. Now, _shoo_! I have phone calls to make. Did you know Morgan is a licensed lawyer? He's done so much since Jupi – "

Kai stopped listening. Even though the black man respected their relationship, he still didn't like him. He would show Madi that he could be just as successful! He just needed a chance.

"Go away already. You're distracting me!" She pushed his hand away. He didn't even know when it wandered underneath her shirt.

"Fine." He stood up, but gave her a kiss before departing. "Love you."

"Love you too, idiot," she yelled back.

He was feeling a lot better, even when Ally came by again with Oz. He liked the kid. If he killed Ally, he could officially adopt him if Madi was okay with it.

"Is Madison here?" Ally asked, looking around.

He tore his gaze away from the kid. "She's studying."

"I have something to tell you," she said, grabbing his arm. "It's about all the people who died in your… campaign."

"Oh? What is it?" he asked, ruffling Oz's hair until the boy brushed his hand away. He smiled. Madi liked the kid, too. This could work out well for them.

"There's a mole in your group and I know who it is," she told him. "I've heard Winter on the phone talking to… these people about Harrison. The next day, he went missing and his death is all over the news."

Kai schooled his face to remain expressionless. She knew too much. Was she even part of the FIT at that time? "I see…"

The thing was, however, he already had his suspicions. Beverley and Ivy were gone. Winter always hung out with them. He also noticed the looks Madi shot her.

"I will deal with it. Thank you for telling me, Ally." He smiled before ushering Oz to the living room where he had several old animated movies set out for him. "Hungry, buddy?"

"Yeah!" Oz bobbed his head excitedly. "can I have ice cream and popcorn?"

"Oz, you shouldn't – "

Kai quickly cut Ally off. "Of course!" he gleefully replied. Oz beamed at him. It was then that he realised how easily he could win the kid over. Ally's overbearing, over restricting nature must've been stressful for Oz. He was going to be the cool dad =- the parent who could actually make him happy.

With a huff, Ally gave up trying to stop them. She had to play her part right. As far as anyone knew, Oz was Kai Anderson's son. She really hated how she had to subject her son to that psychopathic misogynist, but it was for the greater good. Oz would understand.

Once she was done with the FBI, they promised that they would make sure she wouldn't be convicted for any of her crimes. They promised her protection from the crazy cults that Trump's presidency had inspired.

"Have… Have fun, Oz. I'll be back later," she called out to her son who was completely distracted by all the junk foods that would give him problems later. He was lactose intolerant for God's sake! He shouldn't be eating ice cream or buttery popcorn!

Anxiously, she went to the closet pharmacy to purchase a bottle of lactase tablets. She would drop this off later.

"You want to talk?" Bebe asked her when she arrived at the restaurant.

"It's about Kai. I want him gone, _now_. His madness is spreading," she told the other woman who looked at her with eyes of understanding. It felt as if it had been so long since anyone seemed to understand her. Everyone thought she was over paranoid, but she wasn't! She just didn't have the proof she needed to get them all arrested!

"Well, patience is key, my dear," Bebe told her. "But I will go see him tonight."

Ally frowned. She still wasn't sure if she could trust this mysterious woman. She had appeared randomly one day, claiming to be a feminist who had the same goal as her. They both wanted all the misogynistic pigs to leave. They were both tired of being oppressed.

Unfortunately, Ally was going to have to do something drastic of Kai to trust her. Sacrifices had to be made. If only Bebe didn't tell her that her relationship with Kai had crumbled when they had a disagreement, then Ally might've found more uses for her.

The sun couldn't set fast enough. Ally was all set with the gun she had obtained – legally, this time – from the FBI.

Winter opened the door for her. Ally still held a deep grudge towards the blonde who had helped Ivy deceive her. She would get hers soon enough.

"He's downstairs with a guest," Winter told her, staring worriedly at the other woman. Everything had changed so quickly. One moment, she thought they were secretly controlling the cult; the next, her two closest allies and friends were dead. She thought Kai was the one responsible, but it was too subtle. Madi was the only other person who would plan something like this. She never thought her older sister had that side to her.

For the first time since her parents died, she was truly terrified. There was absolutely no one she could turn to.

_Bang!_

Winter jumped, staring at the door to the basement in shock.

What just happened?

"_**KAI?!**_**" **

Madi flew down the stairs.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I never really paid attention to the name of Oz's real father and when I looked back on it today, I was like... Whoa! Okay... I want to do something with that, but I really don't know what to do...

Thank you **farrahjohnson21**, guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**farrahjohnson21**: Thank you so very much!

**Guest**: Heh… Kai has always been mad and yes, Madi had powers in a past life.

**anonymouscsifan**: HAHAHA! I always wondered if that was what the show alluded to. Or maybe the last name Mott is a lot more popular than I thought. In terms of the ending… Well… You'll have to see.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story!


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

My heart stopped when I heard the gunshot.

Someone was dead.

I just knew that someone died. It was exactly like the night _they_ died. Kai better not have gotten himself killed!

As soon as I was in the basement, I saw that my brother was perfectly fine. He was standing by the couch with a frown on his face. Ally had a gun pointed at him.

I was ready to end her when Kai raised his hand. "Bebe was trying to kill me. Ally stopped her."

I doubted that it was that simple. Ally had returned much more different than I remembered. It was as if she actually had a direction – a goal that she was determined to accomplish, but what was it? What was her secret agenda?

For some reason, she wanted Kai's favour. She killed another to keep him alive and I couldn't understand why.

"Thank you, Ally," I mumbled, walking over to look at the still body on the floor. I would've very much liked to be the one to kill the bitch, but this was fine.

I kicked the despicable face several times, while Kai spoke to ally.

She was going to be back. We had done everything we could to kill her. A measly bullet wasn't going to be the end of it.

"Madi…" Kai wrapped his arms around me when Ally left.

"I'm worried, Kai. She's doing all this to get into the inner circle," I whispered. "She's trying to destroy us and everything we've done."

"I won't let her," he promised. "I will get rid of anyone who dares to try to hurt us."

The next four days went by strangely quiet. Ally came by everyday with Oz. The boy was ecstatic whenever he was able to spend time with his "father." The one who would hurt most were the innocents caught in the crossfire. She should've known better.

…

"Everyone, there is very obviously a mole amongst our ranks," he started, addressing his followers with a solemn tone. "Bring her forward."

Winter struggled between Tripod and Jack. "What are you doing, Kai?! I'm not a fuckin' mole!"

"I've been told differently," he stated, looking over to Ally who was standing quietly near him.

Winter followed his gaze and immediately snarled at the other blonde. "You, bitch! _I'm_ not the mole. You know I'm not!"

"But you were part of the group who killed our brethren. I know because Ivy told me everything before she died. She was my _wife_, but I killed her because I wanted what was best for all of us," she stated.

Winter whipped her head back to Kai. "No… I'd never betray you, Kai. You know that. _You know that!_"

"Do I?" he whispered, stepping up to her. "You're my sister, but how can I trust you when you do all this behind my back? Harrison was a brother who truly stood for our cause. He was also a friend and a lover."

"I – I…" She turned to me. "Madison… I'm your sister…"

I didn't want Winter dead. I especially didn't want her dead because of _Ally_. "Kai, let me handle this. You can trust me." I took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

He sighed. "I can't, Madi," he quietly told me. "I know you love her, but we both know what she had done. I wanted to let you handle it like you did with Ivy and Beverley, but when nothing is done and someone calls her out on it…"

"But… _Ally?!_ Who would even take her seriously?" I begged him with my eyes. "Don't let her win."

He gently pushed me to the side. "Winter. Sister. You have betrayed all of us and that cannot go unpunished." To the two men, he ordered them to hold her down on the floor. "I didn't want to have to do this." He wrapped his hands around her pale throat.

I closed my eyes when I saw his eyes filled with tears. This was for our happy ending. That was why he was willing to give up everything else, but… I didn't want him to do this. I didn't want a life where we would stoop so low. I didn't want us to become monsters, but…

Kai slumped over.

Was it already too late?

Winter's body lied lifelessly on the floor.

Kai was in a mood all evening after.

What were we going to tell Vincent? We had killed our youngest sister. It was a disaster, but not something we could avoid because three days later, he arrived at our door steps as if he had been summoned.

"What… are you doing here?" I asked, keeping the door half closed as I looked up at him. He felt like a stranger. This brother we had was a man who didn't have any times for us.

"Where's Winter?" He stared me down, but I had a feeling he already knew the answer to that he already knew the answer to that.

"She's not here," I replied, trying to keep the door closed, but he easily forced it open.

I stumbled back and he marched in on a mission.

"Winter? Winter!" he called out, looking around as if he was going to find her bound and gagged. "Where is she, Madison?!"

"I told you, she's not here!" I shouted back.

"And where's Kai?" he continued to interrogate me.

"He's busy doing council stuff! I don't know!" I followed him around, until he stopped in front of our parents' door.

"What are you doing?" I tried to distract him, but he pulled out his key and walked in.

His arms fell. "What have you done? What has _he_ done?!"

Winter was lying between mother and father's bodies. Fresh lye covered them like a thick layer of snow.

"She betrayed us first, Vince," I protested. "She killed our people!" He had to see that she wasn't exactly innocent. She was the one who betrayed us first.

"And you killed her. Our _sister_!" he snarled, pulling me by my arm, until we were in the kitchen. He hooked our pinkies together. "Madison, tell me what is going on. You can trust me. I can help you make things better."

I looked down at my lap, feeling like a young child. IT was strange. I've had past Madis' memories for so longer that it didn't _feel_ as if I ever had a childhood of my own.

Vincent closed his eyes. "I won't tell anyone about what you guys did. Just…"

"That's all we need from you," I told him.

"The two of you are giving me white hair," he sighed, slumping forward in resignation.

Kai had arrived shortly after Vincent dragged me to the kitchen. I tugged him away from the door, allowing Vincent to pass through. "You alright?" I mumbled, running my hand through his hair.

He hummed, nuzzling my neck. "Can we go fuck now?"

Rolling my eyes, I pushed him until we were out of the Hell room. "It's time to exercise your other head. We need to hash out our plan."

He grumbled incoherently, but followed me to the basement where everything began to come together. There was always a chance of complete failure, but we were going to set her up.

Unfortunately, she was one step ahead of us. During one of the meetings, a SWAT team burst into our home. They found the bodies. They found everything.

We were all taken into custody. Jack was fortunately at work that day, so he avoided being arrested. Almost everyone was taken. I played the victim of being brainwashed by my own brother – sobbing and wailing. They had my psychiatrist evaluate me. They had another psychiatrist re-evaluate me. I was questioned and interrogated, until they were satisfied and I was told to go to weekly sessions. It helped that I was a woman. It helped that the other members all underestimated me and thought I was nothing more than just two boobs and a vagina.

I sat numbly on the couch. The house was empty. We had been too slow to act. It had all gone wrong so quickly. We had been too slow to act.

I thought I had one up on her, but obviously, I had made a grave mistake. I needed to get Kai out and I needed Ally dead.

On Saturday, I went to the bookshop as I usually did. It was fortunate at Chelsea sympathised with me and allowed me to keep my job. It was very fortunate indeed.

I waited and I waited for the young, curly haired boy who walked in at his usual time.

"Hey, Oz," I greeted him, leaning across the counter.

He looked uncertainly back at me. "M-Mom said I shouldn't be talking to y-you."

I tilted my head. "Then why are you here? You know I work here."

He kicked his shoes on the cold carpet. "I know. I… I missed you and da – _him_."

"Did she tell you the truth then?" I asked, walking out from behind the till. "Did she finally tell you that you were bait for your father?"

He frowned. "No?"

"I see…" I mumbled. "Did she tell you that she had your dad arrested? She framed him and now, he's stuck in prison because she was jealous that you liked spending time with him. She wanted you all for yourself. Haven't you ever what happened to your other mom?"

"W-What?" He gaped at me. "Mom said dad didn't want me! That's why I can't visit anymore b-because he doesn't want to see me and that he's dangerous! She said he was going to hurt me!"

"She lied, Oz. Kai loved you, but she didn't like that. She framed him for Ivy's death. She's trying to cover up her own crimes. Poor Ivy knew what she was capable of and wanted to take you away and she did, until Ally killed her. I'm so sorry, Ozzy. Your dad and Ivy loved you very much."

I felt bad for scaring the poor boy, but it was a necessary evil. Ally had started this and I was going to finish it. "Don't tell her I told you this. I'm going to try to fix everything. You want that, don't you? You want to live without fear – to live without your mom telling you no because _she's_ afraid of everything."

He nodded.

"Good boy." I ruffled his hair and laughed when he let out a cry of protest.

…

"Hey, Kai," I greeted him through the phone. I stared at his grinning face.

"Madi… I love you."

Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Love you too, stupid."

He chuckled. "Have you been a good girl?" His eyes became dark with desire. I knew he was not beyond pulling me across the divider and stripping us nude right then and there if it was possible.

"I've been very good," I sighed, wishing that there was a way for me to tell him that he was going to be avenged and I was going to do everything in my power to get him out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the happy ending you deserve."

A sob involuntarily ripped through my lips. "Not your fault. We'll try again next time – next life," I told him.

He rubbed his bloodshot eyes. "I love you," he repeated.

Our time together was over. The guards escorted him out of the visitation room and I was alone again.

…

"Jack!" I pulled the cop to the side. "I need your help."

He looked warily at me. All the followers who weren't arrested have all become sceptical, but I knew that Jack would still be loyal. "I need a way to get Kai out and I know you know some of the guards. Help him. _Please_."

He sighed. "It's over, Madison. The Fear in Truth is gone."

"I know. I don't _care_ about that stupid cult and its stupid name!" I huffed.

He snorted, but remained silent to hear me out.

"Look. Kai and I have a very simple goal. We just want to be happy," I stated. 'You help me get him out and we'll lay low. We'll stay as far away as you want."

"Fine," he yielded with little more effort. "I didn't really care about the cult wither. I just like fucking."

With a roll of my eyes, I gave him a gentle shove. He was really similar to Kai in that aspect. "Yeah. Yeah. Just help me clear his name and I'll arrange something for you."

"No lying to a cop, my queen."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I debated keeping Winter alive, but Kai really wanted to do it, so it happened.

I'm kind of sad that this story is coming to an end soon… The future is uncertain regarding this series. I still haven't figured out what to do about Apocalypse and the 1984 that's coming soon, but I do want to eventually reveal the mysteries I've interwoven with the canon plot.

Thank you **Jezabelle31415** and guests (**Guest, Guest**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Nono… She just ran really quickly down the stairs! Sorry for the confusion! Madi's physically fine!

**Jezabelle31415**: Hehe… I be evil…

**Guest**: No problem! I'm just glad to hear from you again and I hope you feel well soon!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story!

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

It took a while to rescue Kai. Jack had called several favours to even contact him in a more private manner. I was left pacing at home with Vincent.

Our older brother stayed after knowing that I would be alone in the house. Even he knew my mind went to dark places when no one else was around.

"And you can trust the cop?" he asked.

"With my life," I replied.

When my phone rang, I quickly lunged for it. "Jack?"

"Hey, I got it. He'll be out soon, but have you been watching the news? The bitch is running for senate!" he told me.

I growled. "For fuck's sake!"

I was going to wait to do this, but I may as well do it now. Ally's account was quickly drained and transferred to an anonymous offshore account. I spread various rumours about her – some true and some not. I put most of the emphasis on Pedro and Ivy. It wasn't long before more news channels picked them up.

The day of her debate with the opposition, she was the underdog, but everyone loved an underdog, so I had to do more.

I arrived at the large press room, clad in my normal attire. I wasn't going to hide. I was going to make sure she knew who the cause of her downfall was. I was going to make her suffer for destroying my happy ending.

Unfortunately, I hadn't counted on Kai appearing out of nowhere with a gun pointed at her head.

He was furious. Like usual, he allowed it to cloud his judgement. He hadn't even visited me yet and he was already finding a way back to prison and that was if he didn't get turned into Swiss cheese by all the police officers in the room.

I made my way towards the bathroom and took out my own gun. This was for back up, but I knew I had to use it now.

"Change of plans," I spoke into the microphone I had hooked into everyone's earpieces. "We make sure Kai doesn't get himself killed. That is priority. We'll deal with everything else as they come."

"I hope_ I'll_ be coming tonight, my queen."

I groaned as he snickered at his own joke. "Ready?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives.

I walked briskly towards the stage where a ring of cops surrounded Kai.

I shot the first one in the neck and the second in the back before there were any responses.

The first bullet that hit me hurt. It hurt _a lot_, but the rest were nothing. My body was running on pure adrenaline.

I pulled Kai out of harm's way before shooting Ally in the head. Her smug look of false triumph had turned into horror, frozen in death for all to see.

"Get them out! Get them out!" I couldn't tell if this was coming from my earpiece or if they were right beside me.

My vision blurred.

I was dragging my feet as I urged Kai to keep going.

"Madi… Madi…"

"Oh, shit…"

"Come on, keep going!"

"No… No. No. No. No!"

"_**MADI!**_**"**

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Sorry, this is a short chapter! I think there will only be one more after this!

Thank you **Jezabelle31415**, guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Heh… Maybe you're a psychic? Hehehehe…

**Jezabelle31415**: Thank you so very much!

**anonymouscsifan**: Oops! I thought you were the other Guest who used to review. Ahahah! Kai's always gonna be jealous!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story!

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Kai was surprised when a man opened the door and gave him a gun. IT was one of the guards he was chatting with, but not one he thought he had a hold on.

The moment he had his first breath of fresh air, he began to make his way to Madi. He was almost half way home with his horribly matted hair and his slightly torn attire when a name caught his attention.

There was a radio blaring from a car stopped at a traffic light.

_Allyson Mayfair-Richards._

The bitch was running for Michigan State senate!

He wasn't too far away from the conference hall, so he quickly changed his destination. Killing Ally was going to be his gift to Madi.

Sneaking into the debate was much easier than he thought. He ran his fingers through his hand before wrapping it with an elastic band he had found on the streets. With it now in a neat, low ponytail and made a generous man take pity on him by giving him a suit jacket, he was ready.

He walked in and strolled on to the stage with his gun pointed at the bitch.

She stared back at him with what appeared to be fearless defiance, but he could spot fear from a mile away. She knew he was going to put an end to her miserable existence and it brought him such glee.

Unfortunately, when he tried to shoot her, the gun was empty. He pulled the trigger several more times and hit it with the palm of his left hand.

Nothing.

_ Fuck!_ That asshole had set him up!

He knew there was security all around him with their own guns that he was sure were loaded.

_I'm sorry, Madi. I'll meet you again in the next life… _

_I wish I could've seen you one last time…_

And then, she appeared like a vengeful angel, shooting down the men who were bent on killing him. The icing to the cake was when Ally was finally dead. The sound of her body hitting the stage made him snicker with elation.

Madi was amazing. She never failed to surprise and impress him!

He turned to her, squeezing the smaller hand that tugged her forward. That was when he noticed the red patches blooming all over her body.

"Madi…" he breathed, reaching out to try to examine her, but she pushed his hand away until they were in the car.

The vehicle screeched forward.

She let out a shaky breath, slowly brushing her hand over her sweater in a daze. Her body was going into shock.

"Get the bullets out!" Morgan frantically ordered from the front seat. He retrieved a pair of tweezers from the glove compartment and thrust them towards Kai who was frozen with horror.

This was not how he imaged their reunion to be.

This was not how it was supposed to end.

"_KAI!_" When Morgan realised that the other man wasn't going to do what was needed to be done, he climbed over to the backseat.

Jack looked at them from the rear view mirror. If he wasn't the one getting them away from the sirens, he would've gone back there instead.

Morgan tore her blouse open, ignoring Kai's cry of protest. He was not going to deal with his childish jealousy – not when Madison needed him. "I apologise. This will hurt, but I must remove them before new flesh heals over."

She nodded in understanding before clenching her eyes shut. The pain was terrible. It was even worse than when they went in. The metal tweezers dug around until it found the bent metal.

In agony, she instinctively leaned over to Kai for support, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Madi," he murmured, stroking her hair.

Morgan pulled out another bullet, dropping it carelessly on to the floor. Her blood was making Kai nauseated. "I don't think this will be enough. You need a fresh source," the dark-skinned man informed her.

She let out a whine of protest, rubbing her nose against Kai's sensitive flesh.

"Kai, how far are you willing to go for her? What are you willing to give up?" Morgan asked him, staring at him in a way that let him know there was only one correct answer.

Looking straight back into the other man's eyes, he replied with no hesitation. "All the way. I would give anything for her."

"No…" she moaned, shaking her head, but stopped when it made her head spin faster.

"I'll do anything for you, Madi," he resolutely told her, wrapping his arms closer around her. "I may have been a bit lost before, but I'll make it up to you."

She sighed before taking in a deep breath and Kai let out a shudder when her mouth latched on to a particularly sensitive spot. "Are you sure, Kai?" she whispered, running her tongue along his skin. "This might hurt."

"No," Morgan stated before he could reply. "This will be very arousing, especially for someone like him. The danger is in self-control from both parties."

Kai tilted his head, allowing her further access. "Do it, Madi. I trust you. Do what you have to do. Take anything – _everything_. I'll freely give it all to you."

"I love you." With that, he felt something sharp pierce his neck. Her lips moved in ways that made his blood race. He could feel his cock twitch with life.

Morgan wasn't kidding when he said this was going to feel good because it felt _amazing_. She was doing something to him that made him want to throw her down and tear her clothes apart – wounds be damned.

Instead of acting on his instincts, he forced himself to remain as still as possible, which meant only running his hands up and down her body. He avoided all the spots that Morgan was working on, but when he found one of the wounds, he noticed that it was already completely healed over.

This prompted him to keep searching and being smacked in the back of the hand when he collided with Morgan's.

"How is she…?" He never managed to finish his sentence when a groan left his lips. Whatever she was doing to him, he never wanted it to stop.

Her eyes rolled up to look at him. He could see that there was something about her that seemed alien. Her skin was unnaturally smooth. She was like a photoshopped version of herself.

He glanced at Morgan whose eyes were also fixated on him.

Morgan had the same memories as them. He was certain of it. Was he the _same_ Morgan or was he the same Morgan like he was the same Kai?

The thoughts flew away as he noticed a wandering hand unzipping his pants and slipping him out. Her mouth was no longer on his neck. She was straddling his hips and slowly sliding herself down his stiff cock.

When did she even take off her pants?

"Mad – " He gasped loudly before he could finish. With hooded eyes, he found himself drawn to her blood red lips. His life essence was still there. He tugged her down and ran his tongue alone the red liquid.

It tasted weird, but not entirely unpleasant. He explored her mouth, humming with pleasure. He raised his hips to meet hers.

Her soft cries filled the vehicle along with his groans and Jack's protests. The detective was frustrated that he was left out of the fun.

He somehow managed to unzip his pants after having the distorted zipper become caught several times on his bulge. "Fuck!" he sighed, pumping himself along with her moans.

"More, Kai! More!" she begged, clenching him tightly with her silky wet walls.

"Take it," he gasped back. She was driving him mad.

Morgan leaned down, pushing her to Kai's body until she was nicely sandwiched between them. "Allow me to join you," Morgan murmured, running his hand along the cock that was pistoning in and out of her body, even when they were pressed flesh to flesh together.

Kai could barely open his eyes to look at the dark face staring back at him.

Fuck… He had a fantasised about that man through several lifetimes, but he didn't want to open up Madi to him. Morgan was someone who could easily steal her from him and he needed his Madi. He needed his Madi _so damn much._

"Madi…" He was afraid to ask her. This could become his biggest mistake.

She merely whimpered, trying her hardest to find friction somewhere when he held her down balls deep. "More…"

"Madi, would you…"

She opened her wide, blue eyes to look at him. "Anything you want, Kai. As long as you're here; As long as you love me and will never leave me…"

He shuddered at the weight of her words. "Yes. Always. I will love and cherish you forever. I will never leave you." With that, he turned back to Morgan. "We consent."

Morgan's face split into a smile full of dark promises. Kai could feel every inch being pushed in. The thin membrane between them did nothing to separate their engorged members.

"Yes! Yes!" Madi screamed. Her mouth latched back on to his neck as she came, bringing him with her.

Morgan waited until she stopped clenching so tightly around him before rocking their bodies once more. He could feel her tunnel fluttering. He leaned against her back, trying to enjoy every moment they were willing to give him.

This was nearly everything he imagined. The only thing better would be if they weren't in the back of his car with Jack whining their ears off.

With several hard thrusts that sheathed himself completely, he finally came, spewing his seeds deep inside.

She slumped over, pressing her entire weight on Kai who had a lazy grin of euphoria.

Jack tore the back door open once they arrived at Morgan's gated home. The detective couldn't believe that they had him do all the work with getting away from the cops. Even worse, he missed the orgy right behind him! It wasn't fair!

Morgan turned to him, sliding out of Madison as he did so. The tall, dark man stepped out with the grace of a panther. Jack's eyes immediately aimed downward where the member was already twitching, lifting from its brief flaccid state.

He was suddenly pulled into a hard kiss that left him winded. "Mm…"

"Inside," Morgan ordered.

Jack complied with no hesitation.

…

I sighed, cuddling against Kai. It felt as if an eternity had passed since I was able to be so close to him. Unfortunately, we had to relocate to the house.

We stumbled, dishevelled and still wanting.

As soon as we were behind closed doors he had me pressed against the cold, oak wood.

Hours passed before we were sated. Somehow, we ended up on the kitchen table. I was lying on top of him, listening to his steady heartbeat.

I could've lost him today. Had we been just a little later…

Had the traffic been a little slower…

He ran his hand down my healed body. "How? If it was anyone else…"

"I had Morgan… infect me with the affliction," I quietly told him. Craning my neck, I gave the spot with my teeth mark a lick.

He groaned. 'Does it always feel this good?"

I smiled mischievously back at him. "I don't know. No one has ever taken blood from me."

His member twitched against my stomach. "Not even Morgan?"

"Not even Morgan," I replied. "I was hoping that… If you…"

Would he accept my offer? Would he really want to spend forever with me?

"Do anything to me," he purred. "I look forward to it."

I lifted myself up to straddle his hips again. Grabbing a knife from the wooden block, I clicked across a spot above my least breast.

His breath became caught in his throat. "Madi, what - ?!"

"Shh… Drink, Kai. Drink and give me the eternity you promised," I told him, guiding his mouth to my blood. He gave my nipple a teasing lick, capturing the rivulet with his tongue before sucking on the gash.

Unlike me, he had no trouble with the coppery taste, even when he was not infected. IN fact, he seemed to be taking pleasure in the action.

I gently pulled myself away, looking down at him.

He grinned lazily at me. "Am I supposed to feel anything? Because I – " His face suddenly turned into a grimace. "M – Madi - !"

"Shh…" I kissed his forehead. "I love you. This is going to hurt, but I'll be here. When you wake again, we will be able to be together forever. This can be our happily ever after."

I laid my head back on his chest. His hands clenched and unclenched against mine, but the pain was nothing compared to the change. When Morgan converted me, it was as if my body was on fire and it took hours for it to subside.

"I love you…" I softly repeated, stroking his hair to try to alleviate the pain any way I could.

Morgan and Jack came in several times to check on us. It was hard seeing him in this much pain and they helped me move him to a beautiful bedroom. It was dark with thick, blackout blinds.

When night fell, Morgan laid down behind me and Jack behind Kai. We were in a strange doggy pile.

"He'll be fine," Morgan whispered, kissing the back of my head.

I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. Tomorrow, Kai was going to wake up and he could be alright.

"Close your eyes. Sleep."

I complied, drifting off into a fitful slumber with dreams of uncertainty.

…

"Madi. Madi…"

I groaned, trying to push away the annoyance, but my index finger ended up in something wet.

My eyes snapped open to see Kai sucking devilish at my digit. Something sharp grazed the sensitive tip of my finger before it penetrated the skin.

"You taste so good," he groaned, sliding the finger out and pressing his lips against mine. I could taste my blood on his tongue.

"Mm…" I hummed, tilting my head to the side.

His eyes twinkled. He knew exactly what I wanted. "I'll show you how you made me feel yesterday." His lips latched on to my neck. Just as his teeth was about to sink into me, he thrust his hips, sheathing himself in one fluid movement.

A scream ripped past my throat. I was certain that the other two occupants heard me and probably the entire neighbourhood.

What I never anticipated was that the affliction would make him hornier than before. Who knew that was possible?

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I had a couple more pages written, but I thought this was a better way to end it. No killing Madi or Kai! Happy?

The likelihood is that I'll write a story on Apocalypse. I don't know how long it will be, but it's going to be pretty challenging because of the way it was told and the fact that Evan Peters' roles were so insignificant and brief. I'm not a big fan of stories with just a bunch of flashbacks, so that's not going to happen with my interpretation of it.

As always, **I would appreciate suggestions for the title for Apocalypse. It has to start with the letter '****V****' and have ****six letter****!**

_Fun fact_: I chose Varlet because it's another word for Jack in a pack of cards. I really liked him in the show and was sad to see him die in it. It can also mean a scoundrel or rascal, which I found appropriate throughout the story for a lot of characters. Another way to interpret this word is "servant."

I really don't know when I'll start posting my story for Apocalypse, but probably not until the end of October. I decided to participate in **Inktober** this year and I'm not sure if I regret it, yet. It's taken a lot of my free time between work. It's likely that I may post right on Hallowe'en for the first chapter. That's the plan for now! It's a Thursday, I know, but it feels like a good time because I love Hallowe'en and it has a pretty important role in the series!

As always, I'll post a note here when I update the first chapter of the next story, so follow if you want the alert!

Thank you **Jezabelle31415 **and guests (**Guest, anonymouscsifan**).

**Guest**: She was shot a lot, but she's okay! And the story has ended! Hehe…

**Jezabelle31415**: Nope! I decided to be nice this time. No dead Madi!

**anonymouscsifan**: Kai is such a wild card… But hey! She kinda _does_ have healing powers, now! Ally is definitely gone. I was really annoyed that the show chose a side. I feel as if they should've left the political thing undetermined. Besides, Ally was just so annoying… Did you like the Morgan scene? Hehe…

Also a reply to **Xennon** from **Vessel**, if you're reading this story: I'm so glad you noticed I ended everything with 66,666 words!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story!

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed it!


	29. Sequel is Up!

Hey! I'm back and the new story is going to be called Valour (thanks, **WickedlyMinx**!).

Thank you **WickedlyMinx, guests** (**Guest, anonymouscsifan**) for reviewing!

**Guest**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked this story!

**WickedlyMinx**: Hehe… Here's your note!

**anonymouscsifan**: Haha! Jack is precious. I was pretty sad when he died in the show.

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!

I hope to see you in my next one!


End file.
